


Magical Boy Bokuto

by Guespenguel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I can't write so I guess even graphic stuff isn't too bad?, Idk what i'm doing, Je sais pas taguer shhh, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mutual Pining, Normal Boy! Akaashi, Superhero! Bokuto, Tags to be added, Warnings May Change, What Is Beta, how to lead a revolution by Dumb Teen Boys, istg OC are good, or is it????, pendant tellement longtemps que je veux ajouter le tag Slow Burn, probably
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guespenguel/pseuds/Guespenguel
Summary: "De ton point de vue, qu'est-ce que c'est, le monde des super-héros ? Ca doit probablement être merveilleux. Une faible portion d'élus se servent de leurs facultés pour le bien de tous. Ils sont aimés et supportés, leur situation leur promet une vie tranquille à l'abri de tout besoin.Dommage que ce soit toujours ce genre de monde le plus répugnant."Akaashi est un jour sauvé par un super-héros, et décide que passer du temps dans son monde est une des meilleures choses qui lui sont arrivées.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est un mensonge.  
> Gomen.  
> Un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à ce que je sois en retard :'D  
> Je ne sais pas ce que je fais avec cette histoire mais j'espère que ça sera bien :'D

Plus que 3 minutes pour être à l'heure. Akaashi maudit le réseau de bus avant de se mettre à courir. Il doutait pouvoir être à l'heure (il mettait habituellement un peu plus de 10 minutes pour faire le chemin entre l'arrêt de bus et son lycée), mais il pouvait au moins espérer être accepté en cours. Il devait garder espoir. Là, tout de suite, la rue ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi longue, le carrefour où il devrait tourner aussi loin, et ses pas aussi lents. Une légère panique s'instaura en lui et il chercha dans sa mémoire si aucun raccourci ne lui venait à l'esprit, lui permettant de gagner une ou deux minutes...

Ses pas le portaient toujours plus loin, et c'est en remarquant un passage à sa droite qu'il se souvint de celui-ci : si ses souvenirs étaient justes, cette ruelle menait directement de l'autre côté et lui évitait son habituel détour... Il l'évitait en temps normal car elle ne lui avait jamais semblé très bien fréquentée, mais il était dans l'urgence, et il n'y passerait que peu de temps, de toute manière... non ?

Il s'engagea alors dans l'allée, courant de toutes ses forces car _il avait un mauvais pressentiment_. Il se sentit soudainement agrippé et il manqua de s'écraser sur le sol à cause de la force de son élan. Il insulta copieusement le monde les ruelles et tout ce qui le mettait en retard pour les cours dans sa tête et il se remit droit pour jeter le meilleur regard noir qu'il avait en réserve à ses retardateurs. Ce qui ne sembla les effrayer plus que ça, alors que le groupe de trois faisait en sorte de bloquer son chemin. L'exaspération qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là atténuant la peur de se faire tabasser là tout de suite maintenant, il soupira lourdement avant de demander :

-Pourrais-je passer ?

-Ca dépend que de toi.

« Bordel, cette journée était merdique depuis le départ. » pensa-t-il avant d'essayer de forcer le passage. Ce n'était pas forcément le plus prudent, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. En sentant la douleur remonter le long de son dos après sa collision avec le sol, il se rendit compte que ce n'était en fait pas si judicieux que ça, mais il n'avait sincèrement pas le temps pour ça (il jeta un regard à sa montre : il était déjà en retard de deux minutes).

-Hé, on peut parler non ? T'es si pressé que ça pour nous bousculer comme ça ?

Il ne répondit pas et les regarda avec le plus grand mépris.

-Donc j'vois que ça cherche les emmerdes, bien, bien. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de rembourser ta faute ?

-Non.

Le plus grand du groupe s'approcha de lui.

-T'es sûr ?

Sans répondre, il essaya de se relever. Akaashi fut rapidement repoussé au sol et il ferma par réflexe les yeux et se protégea le visage de ses bras quand il vit un poing se diriger vers lui. Cependant la douleur ne vint pas. Là, deux hypothèses s'ouvraient à lui : soit il avait perdu toute sensation, soit le coup ne l'avait jamais atteint. Il ouvrit les yeux et dégagea son visage pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ainsi, Akaashi aperçut ce qui changerait à jamais sa vie : une personne se tenait devant lui. Elle lui semblait immense de là où il était, elle portait une jupe et des collants, une couronne en forme de diadème. Elle fit un mouvement de la main et laissa ainsi apparaître ce qu'elle tenait : une baguette ayant un cœur au bout et qui semblait comme pailletée. « Je dois probablement rêver. Je n'aurais jamais dû regarder ces dessins animés avec ma petite sœur hier soir. » songea-t-il alors que des paillettes dorées tombaient du ciel (ou...qu'importe d'où elles venaient, de toute manière, qui se soucie de la logique dans un rêve?) suite à une quelconque formule de l'inconnue. « Eh bien, elle est bien baraquée et a une voix très grave pour une fille. Je pourrais presque devenir hétéro si les filles étaient comme ça. » laissa-t-il son esprit vagabonder. Enfin, après avoir vérifié que les trois abrutis (on le pardonnerait pour la formule) étaient dans les vapes, sa sauveteuse se tourna vers lui et lui tendit la main.

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-el...

« Attendez un instant. ». Le regard d'Akaashi fit des allers-retours entre le visage et le torse de la personne en face de lui. « Voilà qui explique tout. Cet être est biologiquement de sexe masculin. ». Il (il ? Disons il.) le regarda un instant, la tête penchée, sa main toujours tendue, et Akaashi l'attrapa finalement pour se relever.

-Oui, merci.

Enfin debout, il s'épousseta et jeta un nouveau regard à l'heure : 8h37. 7 minutes de retard. Il ne serait jamais accepté, ça ne servait à rien d'entrer dans le lycée pour passer une heure en permanence. Et il servait encore moins de se presser pour y arriver. Akaashi tourna son regard vers l'inconnu avant que ce qu'il avait vu lui revienne en mémoire. Il se pinça, trouva que ça faisait mal, et arrêta immédiatement. « C'est donc bien le cas. Ma vie est bel et bien devenue un véritable foutoir en 5 minutes. »

-Hum, excusez-moi, osa-t-il interpeller son sauveteur. Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

-Oh ! Je leur ai mis une raclée parce que t'avais l'air en mauvaise posture !

-Ah, oui, je m'en suis rendu compte, mais...

-T'avais l'air pressé, tu dois aller quelque part ?

-Ah. Non, c'est plus la peine, je suis déjà trop en retard.

Le regard de l'inconnu sembla s'allumer légèrement et il eut un sourire lumineux.

-Oh, je peux te payer un verre alors ?

Il hésita : un mec douteux en tenue de magical girl lui proposait d'aller boire un verre après l'avoir sauvé d'une façon pour la moins étrange. Mais malgré lui, il était curieux. Et puisqu'il l'avait aidé, il pouvait bien accepter de passer trente minutes avec lui, non ?

-D'accord. Mais vous allez... sortir comme ça ?

L'autre se regarda, semblant réaliser dans quelle tenue il était.

-C'est encore la faute de Kuroo ça !

Il eut une moue boudeuse et Akaashi sourit légèrement à cette vue. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était Kuroo (et il semblait être un sacré emmerdeur), mais le fait que son sauveteur ne se soit pas rendu compte de sa situation depuis la dizaine de minutes qui s'étaient écoulées était quelque peu comique. L'inconnu se tourna vers lui.

-Je m'appelle Bokuto ! Et même si... (il montra sa tenue) j'suis un garçon hein. C'est juste Kuroo qui me taquine tu vois, parce qu'il vit mal le fait que je sois un super héros.

Le mot avait été prononcé. « Super-héros ». C'était donc vrai. Akaashi mourrait d'envie de se mettre en boule sur le sol pour hurler parce que tout ça était n'importe quoi (mais comment quelqu'un pourrait être assommé par de la poussière dorée tombant d'on-ne-sait-où naturellement?), mais il ne le ferait pas, car il avait malgré tout un honneur à préserver.

-Mh. Je vois. Mais du coup...

-Ah, je vais récupérer mes vêtements, attends 5 secondes.

Alors qu'Akaashi s'attendait à le voir partir, Bokuto tourna très rapidement sur lui-même et quand il s'arrêta, il portait de parfaitement normaux (ou presque, mais ils pouvaient être considérés normaux) vêtements de ville. « Non seulement il a des pouvoirs, mais c'est aussi un Sims visiblement. » pensa Akaashi, et on pouvait lire « Mais qu'est donc devenue ma vie ? » sur son visage, avec un peu d'entraînement.

-Et du coup toi ?

-Je... je m'appelle Akaashi. Je suis élève à Fukurodani.

-Ooooh, Fukurodani ! C'est là où j'aurais dû aller, si j'avais pas fait voler un camarade de classe en agitant un bout de bois en primaire.

Akaashi tourna la tête pour cacher le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

*******

Peut-être s'était-il téléporté dans un mauvais shojo empli de situations clichées ? Non, il savait très bien que le harcèlement existait, bien sûr. Il était simplement étonné que ce soit maintenant (maintenant de tous les moments possibles) et sur lui (lui de toutes les personnes possibles) que ça tombe. Personne ne s'en était jamais pris à lui, il n'était pas particulièrement isolé, moqué, méprisé ou quoi que ce soit. Il doutait même que qui que ce soit ait la moindre animosité envers lui. Voilà ce qui le poussait à se questionner sur le réalisme de cette situation. Sa vie était déjà devenue une mauvaise blague quand il avait rencontré un type avec des pouvoirs déguisé en magical girl quatre jours auparavant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander désormais si ce n'était pas un rêve extrêmement persistant, ou une caméra cachée, ou quoique ce soit qui prouve que ce qu'il vivait actuellement n'était pas la réalité.

Pour être honnête, il ne savait même pas que les types qui se tenaient devant lui étaient dans sa classe avant cet après-midi. Ils y étaient probablement mais il ne les avaient jamais remarqués. « Mon entière vie est un mensonge » grogna-t-il intérieurement, alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux, dans un coin planqué de la cour, pour qu'ils lui rendent ses affaires de cours. Il ne savait même pas ce que ces racailles lui voulaient. Il n'était pas particulièrement riche : tout le monde savait dans sa classe qu'il pouvait être là grâce aux bourses. Il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à donner, et il ne comptait de toute manière pas le faire. Il détestait l'intimidation, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment sur lui. C'est donc avec un immense sentiment de lassitude qu'il questionna ses nouveaux racketeurs :

-Quoi ? (Il avait perdu la volonté de faire de vraies phrases.)

-Devine...

-J'ai-

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que celui qui avait parlé se retrouvait au sol, sous l'effet d'un pied couvert d'un ballerine, reliée à un collant blanc, qui couvrait une jambe musclée jusqu'à une jupe rose...

-Ah. Bonsoir Bokuto.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il envoya les autres canailles rejoindre la première, et il se tourna vers Akaashi.

-Salut !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Ah, je... (ses oreilles devinrent soudainement rouges) je chassais ces voyous, et je suis tombé ici par hasard ! Ce n'est pas du tout parce que tu te faisais attaquer !

Akaashi le regarda un instant sans savoir quoi réellement penser puis l'observa de haut en bas.

-En revanche, vous savez que vous pouvez me le dire si ça vous plaît de vous habiller en magical girl.

Il se regarda et eut un cri d'indignation.

-Encore Kuroo ! Viens Akaashi, on va le voir !

Ainsi, il prit la main d'Akaashi et l'entraîna à sa suite, sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Ils traversèrent la ville, Bokuto en jupette, Akaashi (qui avait quand même réussi à récupérer ses affaires de cours au passage) en uniforme, traîné par le premier, jusqu'à un immeuble quelconque. Bokuto tapa le code pour entrer, puis tira Akaashi dans l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur le 6ème étage. L'ascension se fit dans un silence gênant, et ils prirent tout de suite à droite, la main d'Akaashi toujours dans celle de Bokuto. Bokuto ne prit ni la peine de frapper, ni de sonner, ni de rien en réalité, avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée en criant « KUROOOOOO » de façon à ce que la majorité de l'immeuble l'entende. Ils attendirent un peu avant qu'un type sorte de la pièce voisine, d'un air ensommeillé.

-Quoi encore.. ? (Son regard tomba sur la tenue de Bokuto) Ah. (Son regard tomba sur Akaashi) Aaaah. Entrez.

Bokuto lâcha finalement la main d'Akaashi qui resta planté sur le pas de la porte n'ayant plus de guide. Le super-héros alla se planter d'un pas rageux devant le type qui vivait là et s'exclama :

-Kuroo, t'es pas sérieux ! Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de modifier la garde-robe !

Kuroo l'ignora royalement, bâilla et se tourna vers Akaashi.

-Akaashi, tu peux fermer la porte s'il-te-plaît ? Après les voisins râlent.

Le susnommé s'exécuta avant de tilter.

-Attendez, comment vous savez mon nom ?

Tout le monde se figea dans la pièce et Kuroo chuchota un « Oups » avant que Bokuto prenne soudainement un air dramatique.

-Ma vie est fichue...

-C'est pas si grave, si ?

-...Je peux avoir une réponse ? intervint Akaashi. Vous lisez dans les pensées, ou je ne sais quoi ?

Kuroo et Bokuto regardèrent Akaashi, avant que le premier ne lui réponde :

-Nan, c'est super glauque de lire dans les pensées ! ...Enfin, même si j'aimerais bien savoir ce que pense Kenma parfois... Nan, c'est juste que Bokuto me parle H24 de toi, alors j'me suis douté quand je t'ai vu !

Il y eut un silence où ils se regardèrent tous, tour à tour.

-Mais on se connaît depuis quatre jours.

Et Bokuto prit un air d'autant plus dramatique, et se plaignit d'autant plus de sa vie.

*******

Akaashi sortit son livre de cours sans enthousiasme. Kuroo déposa une boîte de cookies bon marché sur la table basse et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Bokuto s'était transformé en flaque sur le sol. Son nez était face au parquet, et il se retourna sur son dos pour être dans une position légèrement plus confortable.

-Kuroo, ton parquet est dur.

-Prends un coussin, lui répliqua son ami sans lui jeter un regard, occupé à fouiller dans un tiroir.

-Mhh... Non il fait trop chaud... les coussins sont au soleil...

Akaashi baissa le regard pour observer Bokuto, qui était désormais allongé en étoile à gauche d'Akaashi. Il avait les yeux fermés et la moitié de son bras droit disparaissait sous la table.

-Souffre alors, lui asséna Kuroo, en revenant avec un épais tas de feuilles.

Bokuto rouvrit les yeux, outré, prêt à protester face à l'injustice et la froideur dont Kuroo faisait preuve à son égard. Akaashi rit légèrement, et au lieu d'exprimer son indignation, Bokuto regarda Akaashi. Les yeux de Kuroo les survolèrent tous les deux et il souffla un « Ew ». Puis il revint vers eux, passant au dessus des jambes de Bokuto pour laisser tomber ses feuilles sur la table dans un bruyant « BOUM ». Akaashi tenta de se concentrer sur son propre travail et ouvrit son livre à une page au hasard. Le progrès prenait son temps. Quant à lui, Bokuto se redressa en s'appuyant sur son avant-bras droit et scanna la table. En apercevant les biscuits, il s'assit en tailleur. Il tendit un bras tout en demandant, désignant la pile de papier que Kuroo commençait à regarder :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est c'est ?

Kuroo leur montra la première page, sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Rapport d'incident du 18 septembre 20XX ». Bokuto prit un cookie et mordit dedans, signe que la boîte serait terminée dans les 10 minutes qui suivraient, puis posa la question qu'Akaashi avait en tête :

-Il s'est passé quoi, le 18 septembre ?

L'expression de Kuroo à ce moment-là fut étrange. « On dirait que Bokuto l'a blessé. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là doit être important pour lui. » songea Akaashi.

-L'affaire des jumeaux. (En voyant l'air toujours perdu de Bokuto, Kuroo continua.) Dans un vieux magasin à moitié en ruines. Qui avaient des explosifs et qui voulaient faire péter le pâté de maison. Toujours rien ?

Bokuto secoua la tête.

-Désolé, j'ai dû oublier.

L'expression de douleur sur le visage de Kuroo s'accentua un instant avant de disparaître. Il eut un sourire avant de dire que ce n'était pas grave et de continuer à expliquer ce qu'il faisait.

-Le groupe de Kenma va travailler sur notre façon de contrer les explosifs, alors ils ont besoin d'infos sur les affaires où il en a été question. J'ai un peu de temps libre alors je vais essayer de lui résumer ce.. (il saisit le paquet de feuilles et le secoua comme il put) ...pavé.

Bokuto prit un autre cookie, et les yeux de Kuroo et Akaashi se posèrent sur la boîte, préoccupés par le nombre de biscuits qu'il leur resterait à la fin de la discussion. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle s'arrêta là, ou car il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Kuroo posa son rapport, prit un cookie et le mangea avant de se plonger dans l'étude du compte-rendu. A son tour, Akaashi participa au vidage du paquet, puis il chercha dans son agenda ce qu'il devait faire dans son livre. Bokuto s'allongea à moitié sur la table basse. Ses mains dépassaient de l'autre côté. Il tourna la tête vers Akaashi, un pli boudeur sur les lèvres.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait aussi chauuuud ?

Le plus jeune tapota la tête de Bokuto.

-On est bientôt en octobre. Les températures vont descendre.

-Mhh...

Bokuto ferma les yeux sous son toucher. Akaashi croisa le regard de Kuroo et récupéra prestement sa main. Parfois, Akaashi s'en rendait compte. Il se rendait compte qu'il était peut-être un peu trop détendu avec Bokuto. Il n'était pas particulièrement tactile, et pourtant il touchait Bokuto sans réfléchir ; voilà qui était louche. Mais il y avait quelque chose avec Bokuto qui le mettait à l'aise. Bokuto était spontané, honnête, et ça donnait envie à Akaashi de faire de même. Il l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie les bras grand ouverts. Akaashi avait pensé un instant que cela pouvait être de la simple curiosité mais, si cela était le cas, il ne serait probablement pas là où il était. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait chez Kuroo après les cours. Il connaissait Bokuto depuis 3 semaines mais il lui vouait une confiance presque aveugle. Si quelque chose devait lui arriver, il espérerait inconsciemment que Bokuto vienne l'aider.

Akaashi avait l'impression d'être un peu injuste. Il avait des attentes envers lui alors que Bokuto ne lui devait rien. C'était plutôt l'inverse. Akaashi avait l'impression de lui devoir tellement déjà. Et Bokuto continuait de lui donner. Akaashi pourrait presque s'y habituer. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas : il le voulait bien, s'y habituer.

*******

-Eh Akaashi, tu connais le type qui traîne à la sortie du lycée ces derniers temps ? J'l'ai jamais vu avant.

-Oui. C'est... une connaissance.

Konoha, son aîné de l'AS volley, passa son bras sur ses épaules.

-Une connaissance qui t'attend presque tous les soirs à la sortie du lycée ? Tu te serais pas trouvé un petit copain sans me le dire, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

Akaashi se laissa faire. Il aimait bien Konoha. Même s'il pouvait parfois être un véritable gosse, il faisait attention à ce qu'Akaashi se sente bien, et il était sympa. Et il était BG. Il avait crushé sur lui pendant une période, mais il avait vite abandonné, vu qu'il était en couple avec une fille de sa classe.

-Non, c'est vraiment juste une connaissance.

-Argh, je suis déçu !

Konoha le lâcha et lui sourit avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil complice (complice de quoi, là était la question).

-Tu me diras si y a du progrès avec cette « connaissance », alors !

Et il commença à s'éloigner sans laisser le temps à Akaashi de protester, qui s'exclama tout de même bien que ça n'eut qu'une utilité réduite :

-J'ai dit que ce n'était pas comme ça !

Cependant, malgré tout, après la séance de volley, Bokuto l'attendait à la sortie, fidèle au poste. Konoha le vit, et Akaashi songea qu'il n'avait désormais plus aucune crédibilité. Après un oeillade suggestive de la part de son _adorable_ aîné, Akaashi s'approcha de Bokuto, qui regardait son téléphone assez intensément.

-Bonsoir Bokuto.

Il releva brusquement la tête.

-Salut Akaashi !

-Il y a un problème ? demanda le lycéen, en faisant un signe de tête vers le téléphone.

-Ah, visiblement y a eu un vol en ville, du coup je surveille s'ils ont besoin de mon aide !

-Oh. Si tu as du travail, ce n'est pas la peine de venir me chercher.

Il aurait bien rajouté que ce n'était pas _du tout_ la peine de venir le chercher, mais ils avaient déjà eu ce débat, qu'il avait perdu car les arguments logiques n'avait pas d'effet sur Bokuto.

-Non c'est bon ! Et puis il faudrait pas que tu sois attaqué par des voyous quand je suis pas là !

Bokuto rangea son téléphone, et se tourna en direction de la route qu'Akaashi empruntait, attendant qu'il vienne à ses côtés. Ils se mirent ensuite en route.

-Tu sais, ça fait un mois que rien de ce genre ne m'est arrivé...

Bokuto tourna vivement son visage vers lui, comme s'il prouvait là un point.

-Exactement, parce que je suis là !

Ce n'était pas la peine de pousser la discussion plus loin.

-Ca me fait penser... commença Akaashi, Comment ça se passe pour ton travail ? T'as été au lycée ?

-Ooooooooh, mon travail ! Répondit Bokuto, content de parler de lui. En fait je suis encore au lycée. J'ai seulement un an de plus que toi ! Mais il existe une toute petite école réservée aux personnes qui ont des pouvoirs, vu qu'on est pas beaucoup, et c'est là qu'on est placés quand on a des pouvoirs. A la deuxième année de lycée, on peut décider si on veut continuer à faire des études vraiment intellectuelles, parce que les études là-bas sont un peu plus difficiles, si on veut entrer dans un lycée normal, ou si on préfère commencer à travailler. Moi j'ai commencé à travailler, mais j'ai quand même encore des cours... c'est pas vraiment mon fort, mais au moins, grâce à ce système, je peux aider les gens, et dormir jusqu'à tard le matin !

Akaashi rit doucement.

-Et du coup, quand ont lieu tes cours ?

-Du Lundi au Mercredi matin. Après, je vole à la rescousse quand la police m'appelle ! Et... j'aide les vieilles dames à traverser. Et je course des voleurs. Et... Euuuhh...

« Et tu viens me chercher tous les jours après les cours sous prétexte de me protéger de voyous. Je vois. » songea Akaashi, et cela résumait plutôt bien la situation, tout compte fait. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, jusqu'à arriver à un feu rouge où Akaashi relança la conversation.

-Et Kuroo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

« Pas que Kuroo m'intéresse plus que ça, mais je suis curieux de ce qu'il peut bien faire de ses journées. Et Bokuto avait l'air vraiment joyeux en parlant du monde où il vit... ».

-Kuroo ? Mhh, Kuroo, c'est encore différent... Il n'a pas vraiment de pouvoirs, mais il a accès à la garde-robe. (Devant le regard confus d'Akaashi, il précisa :) C'est l'univers parallèle où les super-héros stockent leurs tenues pour pouvoir se changer rapidement. Du coup, il a pas vraiment le statut de super-héros mais il est quand même à la même école. Il a des cours spéciaux, pour devenir assistant aux super-héros, genre pour créer des tenues, des armes et les gérer ! C'est classe hein ? Mais quand même moins que moi !

-Oui. Il faudra que tu me montres ta véritable tenue, un jour.

-Promis ! ..Ah, mais faut pas que tu répètes ce que je t'ai dit. On est un peu des secrets d'Etat tu vois ?

-Promis, je ne le répéterai pas.

-Merci Akaashi !

« Ah, ça y est. Le retour du sourire chaleureux. Celui qu'il ne faut pas trop que je regarde. » Akaashi détourna les yeux, pour voir qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru une bonne partie du chemin. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Bonne nouvelle pour sa santé mentale.

-Oh Akaashi !

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Bokuto, prudemment, inquiet d'être ébloui à nouveau.

-T'es libre Samedi ? J'ai envie d'aller quelque part avec toi !

-Samedi... (Il réfléchit.) Il faut que je demande à ma mère, mais je devrais pouvoir venir. Il faudrait juste que tu me précises les horaires.

-Oh ! (Bokuto s'agita à ses côtés, cherchant quelque chose dans ses poches.) Est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone ? Comme ça, je peux te les envoyer en rentrant chez moi, et ça prendra un jour de moins...

Le plus grand semblait avoir comme un doute en avançant son argument comme s'il ne savait pas si ce qu'il disait était réellement valide. Akaashi accepta néanmoins, parce qu'au fond, ça lui disait bien d'avoir un moyen de le joindre (même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer), et ils échangèrent leurs numéros. Peu après, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où vivait Akaashi, et ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils se dirent à demain, et se séparèrent. Et quand Akaashi songea avec quelle décontraction il avait salué Bokuto, comme si sa présence le lendemain était une évidence, il se dit que sa vie était définitivement devenue un véritable foutoir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjouuuuur  
> Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais avec cette fic  
> Merci cher guest pour le kudo  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture (???)

Samedi, 18h29. Akaashi attendait sur un banc, nerveux. Le parc où il se trouvait était envahi d'enfants qui couraient en tous sens. Il voulait rentrer. Tout ce que Bokuto lui avait dit, c'était qu'ils allaient se retrouver à 18h30, qu'il n'y avait pas d'horaire précis de retour (et qu'il pourrait passer la nuit chez lui s'il était trop tard, ajoutant encore à sa nervosité), et qu'il fallait qu'il soit dans une tenue correcte (« Ce serait cool que tu sois dans une tenue classe, mais euh t'inquiète pas si tu veux pas hein c'est pas grave viens comme tu veux »). Son père avait sorti le costume qu'il avait mis au mariage de sa cousine, sans lui laisser le droit de refuser. C'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait seul, dans un costume beaucoup trop classe pour la situation, nerveux comme s'il allait au devant de sa mort (ce qui était une possibilité, car il ignorait franchement ce qui allait lui arriver). Bokuto apparut enfin sur le chemin, pressé et à moitié couvert de sueur, et Akaashi se détendit un peu. Il arriva enfin devant celui-ci, et s'excusa de son retard.

– C'est... ma petite sœur qui voulait que je lui fasse des couettes... et du coup ça a pris plus longtemps que je pensais...

– Ce n'est rien. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite sœur.

– Elle s'appelle Kimiko ! Elle est adorable. Je veux qu'elle ait 4 ans pour toujours... (Petit silence.) Tu viens ? Je vais te guider.

Bokuto recommença à marcher, et Akaashi le suivit. Alors qu'ils avançaient tranquillement vers leur destination, le plus jeune entendit son nom. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Bokuto directement, bien que celui-ci évitait explicitement de le regarder.

– Ca...ça te va très bien. Ton costume.

– Merci. J'ai l'impression que ça me donne 10 ans de plus, mais...

– C'est pas grave ! ….Tu es...(Il fit une pause avant de marmonner:) ...très beau.

C'était bas, et Akaashi aurait pu douter de son ouïe, mais d'une certaine façon, il savait qu'il avait bien entendu. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, détourna les yeux et murmura un léger « Merci ». L'ambiance devint gênante, et ils continuèrent leur chemin, sans se regarder.

Enfin, Bokuto s'arrêta, dans ce qui semblait être au milieu de la rue. Il se tourna vers Akaashi et l'atmosphère qui régnait jusque-là disparut.

– Akaashi, tu connais Harry Potter ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

Bokuto montra du doigt une vieille cabine téléphonique dans une ruelle voisine, et le cerveau d'Akaashi fit un court-circuit. Où est-ce qu'il s'était encore fichu ? Avait-il raison et sa mort était-elle proche ? Il allait entrer dans une cabine téléphonique qui l'emmènerait dans un endroit douteux d'où il ne pourrait probablement pas sortir. Il regarda Bokuto, incertain et effrayé. Ce dernier lui sourit, pour le rassurer.

– T'inquiète pas, c'est un bon copain qui la gère, y a rien de dangereux !

Il prit la main d'Akaashi et l'attira vers la cabine. Ils y entrèrent, et Bokuto sortit une carte qu'il scana sur un étrange dispositif. Soudainement, Akaashi eut la tête qui tournait, et il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à Bokuto. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait l'impression qu'il serait englouti s'il lâchait prise. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, attendant que ça s'arrête. Quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, il revint à lui et se rendit compte que le monde s'était enfin arrêté de tourner. Il rouvrit les yeux, pour voir le visage inquiet de Bokuto penché sur lui.

– Ca va aller ? J'ai pas pensé à te prévenir, je suis vraiment désolé, Akaashi... Tu as besoin de faire une pause ?

Il prit un instant pour fixer son regard, reprendre son souffle, et déglutir. Il se redressa ensuite, respira un bon coup, et parla.

– Ca va aller. On est où ?

Bokuto sembla hésiter quelques secondes, comme pour conserver le secret jusqu'au bout, mais la sincérité l'emporta.

– On est sur le chemin de la salle de fête des super-héros. Il y a une soirée ce soir... et j'avais envie que tu sois là...

Une vague de satisfaction fit sourire Akaashi. Bokuto voulait qu'il soit là. Ca lui faisait plaisir.

– Ca doit avoir commencé. Mais il faut que je me change. Ferme les yeux 3 secondes !

Ne se changeait-il pas comme un Sims ? Avait-il vraiment besoin qu'Akaashi ferme les yeux ? Malgré ces doutes, il obéit docilement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bokuto lui commanda de les rouvrir. Sous ses yeux, le plus âgé avait une tenue bien différente de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de le voir porter.

– Bokuto, la jupette.

– Eeeeeeeeeeeh ? (Il regarda sa tenue, au bord de la panique.) ...Akaashi, c'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi ! J'ai enfin réussi à obtenir de Kuroo qu'il arrête de trafiquer ma garde-robe !

Akaashi eut un léger rire, puis un sourire, le plus beau qu'il avait.

– C'est ta tenue de super-héros, pas vrai ? Elle est super cool !

– T'as vu !

Bokuto prit une posture fière. Il portait une longue veste sans manches ni fermeture, entièrement noire si ce n'était le hibou brodé en doré sur la partie droite de sa poitrine. Il portait en-dessous un débardeur blanc et un pantalon de la même couleur, excepté le bas, noir et brodé de doré. Ses chaussures consistaient en des bottes noires, à lacets, bien qu'Akaashi pouvait deviner la fermeture éclair sur le côté. Les derniers éléments de son costume étaient des gants sans doigts qui lui remontaient sur les avants-bras, gris et eux-aussi brodés de vert et de doré, ainsi qu'un pendentif vert, légèrement transparent. Akaashi ne savait pas quelle genre de pierre il s'agissait, mais il l'aimait bien. Il était effectivement bien plus crédible (bien que la crédibilité était un concept étrange, associée à Bokuto) comme cela.

– On y va ? demanda Bokuto et Akaashi se laissa entraîner.

Il traversèrent un couloir pour arriver à une salle immense. Les lieux étaient bruyants, et un grand nombre de personnes était regroupé là. Des tables étaient accolées aux murs de la salle, recouvertes de nourriture et boissons en tout genre. Bokuto se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le milieu de la salle, où se trouvait une unique chaise avec quelqu'un d'assis dessus, occupé par une console récemment sortie. Le super-héros eut à peine le temps de dire « Ken- ! » que la personne assise avança une main qui l'arrêta net, avant de reprendre son jeu. Bokuto s'approcha doucement, puis regarda ce que l'autre faisait par-dessus son épaule.

– T'as fini le jeu de la dernière fois ?

– Mh.

– Et du coup, c'est quoi celui-là ?

– Un jeu indé.

Akaashi regardait cet échange à quelques mètres de distance, confus. L'inconnu avait répondu à Bokuto sans le regarder une seule fois. Cela perturbait beaucoup le sens du respect d'Akaashi. Planté là, au milieu de gens et dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, Akaashi se sentait mal-à-l'aise. Son seul point de repère s'était trouvé une nouvelle source d'attention. Il était complètement perdu et figé, jusqu'à ce qu'une main sur son épaule le fasse réagir.

– Akaashi ? Bokuto t'a largué ?

Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de voir le visage de Kuroo. Croiser une personne familière dans cette salle lui donnait étrangement chaud au cœur. Il ne répondit cependant pas, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Kuroo regarda alors vers l'endroit où était tourné Akaashi et vit Bokuto, proche de la chaise, occupé à parler avec les personnes qui venaient le saluer. Il soupira.

– Viens. Il arrive facilement à parler à tout le monde et à se fondre dans la masse, donc il oublie souvent que certaines personnes ont du mal avec ça.

Kuroo se dirigea vers le petit attroupement, et Akaashi le suivit, se sentant déjà un peu plus légitime. Le premier s'approcha de la chaise, fit apparaître deux gobelets dans ses mains et en posa un sur l'accoudoir.

– Tiens Kenma, ton coca.

Ledit Kenma daigna relever la tête pour lui sourire et le remercier, avant de reporter une nouvelle fois son attention sur sa console. Kenma... Akaashi avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom auparavant, mais il ne savait plus pourquoi. Il avait l'impression que lui et Kuroo étaient proches. Ensuite, celui-ci s'approcha de Bokuto en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson et lui tapota l'épaule. Il y avait trop de monde pour qu'Akaashi entende ce qu'il lui dit, mais Bokuto se tourna vers lui avec un air coupable, sembla s'excuser aux gens avec qui il parlait avant, et vint vers Akaashi. Il ne sut pas quoi dire un instant.

– Euuuh... Tu veux aller... chercher quelque chose à boire ?

Akaashi acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le buffet, slalomant entre les autres invités. Il se contenta d'un coca, tandis que Bokuto se servait d'une boisson plus flashy. Quand ce dernier eut terminé, il se rapprocha d'Akaashi comme s'il avait eu une révélation.

– Je vais te présenter aux autres !

Il prit la main d'Akaashi (il avait remarqué que Bokuto avait une habitude de la lui prendre dès qu'il voulait l'amener quelque part) et ils revinrent dans le périmètre de La Chaise™. Là, un mec assez petit avait pris Kuroo à part et semblait l'engueuler.

– Utilise pas la garde-robe comme ça ! C'est un truc sérieux, y stocke pas les verres que t'as la flemme de porter !

– J'vois pas le problème, c'est bien comme ça qu'on a amené les bouteilles et la bouffe ici.

– C'était pour un intérêt général ! T'as bien deux mains pour transporter des gobelets, à ce que je sache.

Kuroo roula des yeux, et s'apprêta à répondre  _ car il avait raison _ , mais Kenma les interrompit :

– Kuro t'es bruyant.

Le susnommé voulut protester que ce n'était pas  _ seulement lui _ , mais le plus petit aperçut Bokuto et Akaashi qui les regardaient. Ses yeux noisettes fixèrent le brun avec curiosité pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

– Ah, c'est donc pour ça que tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais inviter quelqu'un extérieur à la fête, Bokuto.

Il s'approcha d'eux d'un pas souple :

– Je m'appelle Yaku, et je suis représentant du niveau 3 du lycée Surnaturel. J'organise une bonne partie des événements, avec Kuroo. Enchanté !

– Akaashi. Je suis désolé de m'être immiscé dans votre fête, se présenta-t-il à son tour, sans trop savoir comment se comporter.

– Ce n'est rien. Amuse-toi bien !

Et le dénommé Yaku s'en alla, non sans avoir jeté à Kuroo un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « Ne pense pas que tu as échappé à mon courroux. ». Après cela, il y eut un petit silence où Kuroo resta planté là, le regard dans le vide, puis Bokuto reprit la parole.

– Yaku et Kuroo s'étendent comme chien et chat depuis toujours, mais en même temps, ils s'entendent très bien quand ils ont quelque chose à faire. (Il haussa les épaules.) J'ai jamais trop compris leur relation.

Il se retourna ensuite vers la Chaise et pointa du doigt le fameux gamer.

– Lui c'est Kenma. Il sort avec Kuroo, et il fait aussi partie de ceux qui ont accès à la garde-robe. Ca a toujours été le meilleur du lycée en conception d'équipement. Il est aussi connu chez nous pour gagner absolument toutes nos compétitions de jeux vidéos.

Akaashi le regarda, le vit relever la tête et le saluer de celle-ci. Kenma sourit et lui dit un petit « Bonjour Akaashi. » avant de revenir à sa console. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, un sentiment désagréable commença à poser à l’intérieur de la poitrine d'Akaashi. Il répondit à Kenma d'une voix faible, et les présentations continuèrent. Tout ce monde était si incroyable. Ils appartenaient tous à un univers différent du sien, se rendit compte Akaashi. Un univers bien plus grand, bien plus merveilleux. Un univers dans lequel il semblait bien pâle ; un univers auquel il n'appartenait même pas. Ils avaient tous des pouvoirs, ou avaient accès à une autre dimension dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'existence il y avait peu de temps, ou étaient si doués qu'ils avaient obtenu une place dans tout ça sans même être né avec ces particularités. « Je suis si banal » se dit-il. « Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Je voudrais m'enfuir le plus loin possible d'ici » se dit-il. « Je voudrais n'être jamais venu, ne jamais avoir eu la connaissance de tout ça. » se dit-il. Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, et la présence de Bokuto à ses côtés n'arrivait pas à le distraire. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer si il essayait de parler, alors il se contentait d'écouter ce qu'on lui disait et de répondre par des signes de la tête. Sa main serrait un peu trop son verre de coca. Il ne vit pas le regard préoccupé de Bokuto, et l'entendit simplement lui glisser « Je reviens tout de suite Akaashi, j'arrive. » avant qu'il s'éloigne vers une destination inconnue. Il avait maintenant envie de se mettre en boule dans un coin, et de lentement disparaître, doucement, doucement, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un esprit, jusqu'à ne plus exister. Il fixa un point invisible devant lui, en s'imaginant se dissoudre sur place, jusqu'à n'être qu'une flaque.

– Tu sais...

Akaashi sursauta à la voix qui s'adressait manifestement à lui. La Chaise avait disparue, et Kenma se tenait à son côté.

– Quand j'étais petit, reprit ce dernier après s'être assuré d'avoir l'attention d'Akaashi, je n'avais pas de pouvoir. Mes parents étaient deux super-héros, et il aurait semblé normal que j'aie hérité d'au moins une partie de leurs pouvoirs. On m'a fait passer des tas de tests, sans jamais avoir de résultats. Mais malgré tout, mes parents m'emmenaient avec eux dans toutes leurs réunions de super-héros. J'avais toujours cette impression de ne pas être à ma place. Les autres enfants faisaient voler des objets, en apparaître, ils discutaient de leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. Je voulais juste rester chez moi. Déjà parce que j'ai un peu de mal avec les gens, mais aussi... parce que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là. On me répétait depuis toujours que c'était bizarre que je n'aie pas de pouvoirs. Alors on aurait juste dû me laisser de côté non ? Me laisser en dehors de tout ça...

Kenma fit une pause, durant laquelle il scruta Akaashi avec un regard inquisiteur. Il continua ensuite, voyant que Akaashi ne semblait rien avoir à dire pour le moment.

– A la fin de l'école primaire, Kuro a déménagé dans l'appartement à côté du mien. Il venait d'une famille tout à fait normale, mais il a assez vite développé la capacité de faire disparaître et réapparaître des objets. Il a fini par être repéré par le service des super pouvoirs, et on lui a appris qu'il avait accès à cette dimension parallèle appelée Garde-robe. En fait, les personnes ayant uniquement cette possibilité sont apparues assez récemment. Elles étaient presque inexistantes il y a quinze ans. C'est lui qui m'a appris que ça existait. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de ce qu'on lui apprenait à l'école. J'avais toujours un peu de rancune contre le monde des super-héros, mais quand c'était lui qui en parlait, ça semblait amusant. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il voulait absolument que je devienne un super-héros, comme mes parents, ou qu'il avait les moindres arrières-pensées derrière ses récits. Quelques mois après, j'ai utilisé la garde-robe pour la première fois. D'après le spécialiste, l'ambition de mes parents avait bloqué mes capacités.

Il attendit à nouveau quelques secondes, avant d'enfin arriver là où il voulait en venir :

– Je pense que je comprends un peu ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Après tout, j'ai passé plusieurs années à subir l'oppression de ce monde. La sensation d'exclusion quand on ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe, quand on se sent profondément différent de toutes ces personnes qui nous entourent. Quand on se sent inférieurs à eux. Mais en réalité, on est juste des adolescents paumés, comme les autres. Le monde des super-héros n'est pas si différent de celui des gens normaux. Tu... n'as pas à te dire que tu ne devrais pas entrer dans ce monde. Pour nous, à partir même du moment où tu sais qu'on existe, tu y appartiens.

Kenma eut un léger sourire, puis fit surgir un papier entre ses doigts. Il le glissa dans la poche du costume d’Akaashi.

– Pour discuter si tu veux. Par SMS.

Enfin, il commença à s'éloigner. Il fit un signe de la main à Akaashi pour lui dire au revoir, puis il fit réapparaître la Chaise à son ancienne place et s'assit dessus, rapidement absorbé par son jeu à nouveau. Akaashi croisa les yeux de Kuroo, qui le regardait avec un air médusé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de si merveilleux, mais peut-être que Kenma parlant aussi longtemps à quelqu'un était un événement rare. Peut-être. Akaashi respira tranquillement, et se rendit compte qu'il se sentait un peu mieux. Pas tout à fait à sa place, mais pas tout à fait un intrus non plus. Il se rendait bien compte que c'était grâce à Kenma, qui était sorti de sa zone de confort pour essayer de le mettre à l'aise. Il faudrait qu'il le remercie plus tard. Il posa sa main sur la poche où l'autre adolescent avait glissé son numéro et sourit. Il regarda autour de lui, se rendant compte qu'il avait surtout regardé le sol ou le vide depuis le début de la fête.Tout lui semblait avoir une dimension, une lumière, une énergie différentes maintenant. Il chercha Bokuto du regard. Celui-ci arrivait, un gâteau à la main, l'air pressé. Quand il remarqua le regard d'Akaashi sur lui, il accéléra, manqua de tomber sur quelqu'un et de trébucher sur un confetti sur le sol. Il arriva devant Akaashi, prit sa main et l'entraîna à l'écart, le gâteau en équilibre instable dans la main gauche. Une fois dans une salle annexe, Bokuto posa le gâteau au sol et entraîna Akaashi dans un câlin. Il le serra quelques instants (dans ce genre de câlin où on vous tient avec tout l'amour du monde, comme pour ne pas vous perdre), où Akaashi resta immobile, faute de savoir comment réagir. Enfin, le plus grand murmura :

– Je suis désolé Akaashi.

– Hein ?

– J'aurais pas dû t'emmener ici sans te demander avant. J'aurais dû te prévenir, et comme ça t'aurais pu dire non tranquillement. Je voulais pas te forcer à venir à une fête qui te rendrait triste !

-Bokuto, c'est pas grave. Je suis content que tu m'aies invité, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

– Alors.. ?

– C'est juste... Je suis vraiment banal par rapport à tout le monde.

Bokuto prit Akaashi par les épaules et l'éloigna de lui pour le scruter de haut en bas. Le silence dura quelques secondes.

– Ecoute Akaashi. Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable. Une des personnes les plus incroyables que j'ai rencontrées, et j'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes incroyables. Tu es génial.

– Non, je ne le suis pas.

La prise de Bokuto se raffermit, et il dégagea soudainement une drôle d'intensité.

– Si tu ne me crois pas, je te le prouverai. Je te prouverai que tu es génial.

Le plus jeune déglutit sous le regard de l'autre, et ne put répondre qu'un simple « D'accord. ». Satisfait de la réponse, Bokuto lâcha Akaashi, récupéra le gâteau abandonné au sol et le montra à son vis-à-vis.

– Tu veux un morceau, puis on s'en va ? Il commence à être tard de toute manière.

Akaashi acquiesça, et ils mangèrent en silence le gâteau, assis sur le sol. Enfin, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils étaient proches de l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés quand Akaashi réalisa qu'ils n'avaient salué personne avant de partir. Il tira la manche de Bokuto pour attirer son attention.

– Tu ne devrais pas aller dire au revoir avant qu'on s'en aille ?

L'autre s'arrêta brusquement et resta immobile un instant, comme s'il essayait de procéder l'information, jusqu'à ce qu'il entrouvre la bouche avec marqué « oups » sur le visage. Avait-il vraiment oublié ce simple principe ? Il lui fallut moins de temps pour avoir une réponse à la question que pour comprendre ce dont il s'agissait, et répondit presque immédiatement:

– Non, ce n'est pas grave. Ils comprendront.

Bokuto lui adressa un grand sourire qui remplit Akaashi d'une douce chaleur. Une douce voix, dans sa tête, lui soufflait « Tout va bien se passer » quand ils quittèrent la fête.

*******

L'odeur inhabituelle des draps embua son esprit mal réveillé. La pièce était noire et le seul bruit qu'il pouvait entendre était la respiration régulière de Bokuto. Akaashi chercha son téléphone de la main et regarda l'heure : 5h08. Pas du tout l'heure de se réveiller. Il se laissa tomber pour écraser son visage sur le matelas que la mère de Bokuto avait monté dans la chambre de son fils. Il se sentait complètement épuisé mais avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir, même avec tous les efforts du monde. La veille au soir, Bokuto avait insisté pour qu'il dorme chez lui, qui habitait bien plus proche de leur location, et Akaashi avait sagement accepté. Les parents de Bokuto étaient adorables, et il tenait clairement d'eux la plus grande partie de son caractère. Il n'avait cependant pas pu voir Kimiko, sa petite sœur, déjà couchée et dormant probablement à poings fermés ; mais il imaginait qu'elle était comme eux : joyeuse, chaleureuse, et horriblement adorable. A cette pensée, il se tourna sur le côté pour regarder Bokuto dormir. Malgré l'obscurité, Akaashi remarqua que Bokuto dormait sur son flanc droit, lui faisant face. Une mèche de ses cheveux volait sous l'effet de son souffle. Akaashi sourit doucement, tendrement. Puis il s'arrêta de sourire, soudainement, réalisant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ses sentiments pour Bokuto commençaient à dépasser le stade où ils devraient rester. Si au départ, ç'avait été de l'amusement, puis de l'amitié, puis de l'affection... Pour être honnête, il avait un peu peur. Il aimait les moments qu'il avait passé avec Bokuto. Il aimait les après-midi qu'ils avaient passé dans l'appartement de Kuroo. Il aimait les mauvaises blagues, les crêpes au Nutella, la sincérité qu'il y avait entre eux. Il ne voulait pas que cette honnêteté, cette douceur disparaissent par sa faute. Il avait peur de perdre tout cela si il laissait ses émotions prendre le devant. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? S'éloigner, changer de comportement envers lui ? Non. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était essayer d'étouffer au plus possible tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il soupira et passa sa main devant ses yeux. Certaines personnes pouvaient aborder leurs relations sans se prendre autant la tête et il les enviait un peu. Quelle injustice, il aimerait bien pouvoir faire de même. Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement de Bokuto. Les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'entrouvrirent, et la respiration d'Akaashi se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

– Akaaashi.. ? Quelle heure il.. ?

– Tôt. Tu devrais te rendormir.

Ils restèrent à se fixer pendant quelques secondes, Bokuto avec le regard d'une personne cherchant à se rappeler quelque chose.

– Akaashi, je peux t'appeler Keiji ? Et comme ça tu pourras m'appeler Koutarou...

– D'accord.

Bokuto -Koutarou- lui sourit avant de refermer les yeux. Akaashi continua de l'observer pendant un moment avant de se tourner sur le ventre et s'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller. Il était foutu. Mort, achevé. Il tira la couverture au-dessus de sa tête pour éviter de se remettre à scruter Bokuto. « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH » était la pensée la plus cohérente qu'il avait, et il se retint à grand mal de l'exprimer en hurlant dans son coussin.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui, je vous offre le chapitre 3 de cette fic (?) dont le scénario (?) ne ressemble à rien relu à la va-vite, ainsi que le lien vers l'ending v2 de Hamatora. La semaine prochaine? Qui sait.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JFwjg5MRtM

Akaashi regardait le classement avec dépit. Malgré les heures qu'il avait passées à rager, Kenma était définitivement imbattable. Kuroo lui jeta un jeta un regard vide de tout remord qui disait « Je te l'avais bien dit. » avant de tendre la main pour récupérer la manette que tenait Akaashi. Même s'il n'avait pas été invité, le plus grand passait tellement de temps chez Kenma que Keiji ne s'étonnait même pas de le trouver-là. De son côté, Akaashi était devenu ami avec le gamer peu après la fête. Quand il avait vidé ses poches et était tombé sur le morceau de papier, il avait tout de suite ressenti l'envie de parler plus avec Kenma. Alors il avait pris son téléphone portable, et lui avait envoyé :

« Salut, c'est Akaashi.

Merci pour la dernière fois. Je ne joue pas beaucoup aux jeux vidéos, mais tu n'aurais pas un bon jeu à me conseiller ? Ca m'intéresserait de m'y connaître plus ;) »

La conversation s'était ensuite enchaînée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il venait désormais de temps en temps chez Kenma pour jouer dans un silence tranquille. Il aimait bien être chez Kenma, parce que même quand le son du jeu était allumé, ou lorsqu'ils parlaient, il subsistait cet espèce de calme qu'il ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas être auprès de Koutarou, mais c'était différent. Plus mouvementé, plus enthousiaste, _plus de sentiments_.

– Bokuto nous ferait la gueule s'il savait qu'on est tous les trois ici sans l'avoir invité, déclara Kuroo, sans préambule, avant de souffler un petit « Yes » quand sa carapace rouge toucha le véhicule de Kenma et qu'il put lui passer devant.

– Tu n'étais pas invité je te rappelle, donc ça sera de ta faute, lui répondit froidement Kenma, probablement quelque peu vexé de s'être fait dépasser au milieu de la course.

Kuroo prit un faux air choqué (faux car il savait très bien, d'expérience, que si Kenma ne voulait pas de lui ici, il l'aurait mis à la porte il y a bien longtemps) qui lui coûta sa concentration et sa première place. Akaashi se moqua de lui intérieurement. Il eut d'autant plus à se retenir quand Kenma passa la ligne d'arrivée avec triomphe, Kuroo en mauvais troisième. Ce dernier tira la tronche et la langue en voyant l'air satisfait d'Akaashi. Kenma tendit la main pour _pat pat_ les cheveux de Kuroo.

Akaashi aimait cette dynamique aussi. Au départ, ces discrètes manifestations d'affection le mettaient mal-à-l'aise (en réalité, elles continuaient à le gêner encore un peu), mais il s'était habitué et au final, il n'avait plus l'impression de tenir la chandelle comme au début. C'était différent. Ca lui permettait de s'éloigner un peu du reste et de ne pas réfléchir sans cesse comme lorsqu'il était seul ou en compagnie de Koutarou. Et lorsqu'il avait besoin de conseils, il savait maintenant avoir toujours quelqu'un vers qui se tourner, car Kuroo et Kenma, sans être brusques, n'avaient pas peur de dire ce qu'ils pensaient être la vérité, et il avait confiance en Konoha pour l'éclairer de la façon ordinaire dont il voyait les choses : après tout, ils appartenaient au même monde, à la différence des deux autres.

Récemment, sa vie avait changé du tout au tout. Il continuait à aller au lycée et ne manquait pas les entraînement de volley, mais son temps libre... Ah, son temps libre ! Si on avait un jour dit à Akaashi qu'il passerait ses après-midis à jouer avec des personnes pouvant interagir avec une autre dimension et qu'il se ferait embarquer dans des chasses au super-vilain dans les rues de sa ville natale, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Koutarou avait pris goût à l'emmener quand il recevait une mission pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils couraient sur les toits (Akaashi y avait d'ailleurs eu quelques frayeurs), ouvraient des portes de force et coinçaient des personnes qui tentaient de commettre des crimes. Maintenant, Akaashi commençait même à connaître certains membres de la police, à force de suivre Koutarou dans ses péripéties. C'était amusant. Fatiguant, stressant, mais amusant. Et il aimait faire partie du quotidien de Koutarou.

Ses parents s'inquiétaient parfois. Ils le voyaient rentrer plus tard, parfois à bout de souffle ou sale, et se demandaient ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Akaashi répondait juste qu'il était avec Koutarou, et ne donnait pas plus de détail : lui-même n'était pas sûr de s'il avait _vraiment_ le droit de participer à ses aventures. Son père le soutenait, content qu'il se secoue un peu (et secrètement supporter du crush qu'il avait détecté chez son fils), mais sa mère était un peu plus réticente. Qui pouvait la blâmer, quand son enfant était éventuellement en danger ? Quand il changeait ses habitudes si soudainement rien qu'à cause d'une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée ? Parfois quand Akaashi sortait, elle le regardait avec un air un peu soucieux. Son fils ne pouvait pas se contraindre à s'en préoccuper.

Quant à Koutarou... la promesse qu'il avait fait deux mois auparavant, durant la fête, continuait à résonner dans la tête d'Akaashi, et il savait, au fond de lui, que l'autre y pensait lui aussi. Il le voyait dans son regard et dans son comportement à son égard. Parfois, il cherchait si Akaashi le croyait maintenant, ou comment il devait faire pour que Keiji ne se sous-estime plus. Mais quand Akaashi voyait ça, ça ne durait qu'une seconde, et Koutarou redevenait ce qu'il était : sans problèmes, enthousiaste, énergique. Il avait pris quelques temps à s'habituer à ce que Koutarou l'appelle Keiji. Il lui avait aussi fallu un certain temps avant d'appeler Bokuto systématiquement Koutarou. Au départ, Akaashi n'était même pas sûr que Bokuto se souviennent de la scène ; il aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, il était à peine éveillé. Mais quand il s'était réveillé à nouveau, à une heure plus raisonnable, Koutarou l'avait appelé Keiji sans aucune hésitation.

« J'aime cette vie. » Akaashi se surprenait parfois à penser. Même s'il était loin d'être aussi admirable que Koutarou, il se sentait bien. Même si rien sinon Bokuto ne le reliait à ce quotidien étrange, il s'y sentait bien. Même si ses sentiments grandissaient encore un peu plus chaque jour qui passait, il s'y sentait bien.

***

Janvier passa, et Février à sa suite. Mars pointa son nez, avec son temps de merde et ses débuts de fleurs.

L'entraînement venait de se terminer, et il pleuvait des cordes. La pluie tapait sur les vitres des vestiaires. Akaashi rangeait ses genouillères dans son sac, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait hâte de rejoindre Bokuto à l'extérieur. Koutarou lui avait promis qu'ils iraient à ce bar à chats qui avait élu domicile à une station de métro du lycée Fukurodani, et il ne pouvait honnêtement rien demander de plus.

– Tu souris beaucoup ces temps-ci. Qu'est-ce qui te rend heureux comme ça ?

Akaashi se tourna vers Konoha, sans se séparer de son sourire, et haussa les épaules.

– J'ai besoin d'une raison pour être heureux ?

– Disons que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un prend bien soin de toi.

Akaashi prit quelques secondes pour analyser la phrase de son aîné, avant de soupirer et de répondre un peu trop fort :

– Pour la énième fois, ce n'est pas comme ça !

Le reste des occupants du vestiaire s'intéressa soudainement à eux, et Komi prit le même air légèrement moqueur que Konoha. Après un instant de silence, laissé là pour permettre à Akaashi de bien mariner dans son embarras, Konoha rit légèrement et jeta son sac à dos sur son épaule.

– En tout cas j'y vais, moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un à rejoindre. A demain tout le monde !

Akaashi roula des yeux, comprenant très bien le sous-entendu contenu dans le « moi aussi », puis saisit à son tour son sac.

– Je vais y aller aussi. A demain !

Il quitta la pièce à la suite de Konoha, puis sortit du gymnase. Il s'arrêta net sur le perron. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était trop terne. Cet élément aurait pu être expliqué par le mauvais temps... Non. Non, rien n'allait en réalité, Akaashi venait de réaliser. La pluie avait soudainement stoppé. Elle tombait à torrent, c'était impossible qu'elle s'arrête aussi brusquement. Et Konoha, qui venait de sortir, n'était visible nulle part. Akaashi fit volte-face, avec la ferme intention de revenir sur ses pas et retrouver le reste du club de volley, mais le gymnase avait disparu. Quand il regarda à ses pieds, il était sur le sol. Il sentit la panique monter à son cerveau et fit de son mieux pour prendre de profondes respirations. Ca pouvait toujours être une blague. De très mauvais goût certes, mais une blague. C'était le seul espoir auquel Akaashi pouvait se raccrocher, car bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi on s'en prendrait à lui, il était sûr que si quelqu'un prenait la peine de faire ça, ce n'était pas pour faire copain-copain. Il regarda tout autour de lui, essayant de reconnaître une silhouette familière dans le brouillard qui se formait. Il aperçut une forme humaine proche du portail d'entrée du lycée. Akaashi était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vue de sa vie. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour réagir : il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces dans la direction opposée. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il allait ni de s'il pouvait sortir de cette sorte d'autre monde par lui-même, mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution à l'instant et son instinct de survie ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que de fuir le plus loin possible de la menace. Aussi vain que ce fut. Il voulut crier quand une main saisit son poignet mais ses poumons manquaient d'air. Il se tourna vers son agresseur dont l'apparence était en partie cachée par une capuche. Il n'en vit pas plus avec de perdre connaissance et de s'effondrer.

***

Lorsque Akaashi revint à lui, la première chose qui le frappa fut la dureté du sol. Il ouvrit ses yeux doucement, prit une longue bouffée d'oxygène. Il tenta de faire disparaître le nœud dans son estomac. Il repoussa tant bien que mal un sanglot. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse d'abord. Il n'avait pas passé plusieurs mois à traquer des criminels avec Bokuto pour perdre tous ses moyens maintenant. « Réfléchir, » se répéta-t-il, « je dois réfléchir. » Il commença à analyser sa situation. Ses poignets étaient attachés par du ruban adhésif, de même pour ses chevilles. Il essaya de de les séparer, mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal aux bras en forçant trop. Il n'était plus dans son uniforme, on avait changé ses vêtements en un T-shirt gris et un jogging. Il avait froid et son dos lui faisait mal, probablement à cause de sa position. Il faisait sombre, mais une ouverture se trouvait à sa droite. Cela semblait être une fenêtre, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre indice que du verre ait un jour clos le trou béant. Il se balança en avant pour voir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur : le toit de l'immeuble d'en face, puis du ciel gris à perte de vue. Sortir par là était hors de question. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer une seconde son corps écrasé contre le sol et dut fermer les yeux un instant pour se calmer. Jusque-là, ce qu'il avait vu ne lui donnait pas espoir d'une possibilité de s'échapper seul. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on lui voulait, et Akaashi n'avait aucune prise sur son avenir. Il commença à trembler, sa respiration s’accéléra. Tout devint flou, alors il se cacha le visage dans ses mains, couvertes de poussières. Il toussa. Il entendit un bruit, et soudainement tout s'arrêta. Il arrêta de respirer et attendit de voir où les bruits de pas se dirigeaient. D'après leur calme, Akaashi doutait que ce soit quelqu'un venu ici pour le sauver. Tendu, il se cala contre le mur et fixa la porte en face de lui. Elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, sur la silhouette qui l'avait attaqué plus tôt. Il avait baissé sa capuche et Akaashi croisa son regard vide de sentiments. Une plaque de bois, une perceuse et une visseuse à la main, il se dirigea silencieusement vers la fenêtre. Il la couvrit de plaque, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité, avec pour seule lumière le peu qui filtrait du couloir sur lequel la porte donnait. Son kidnappeur reposa la planche, saisit son téléphone pour en activer le mode lampe torche et le cala dans sa poche pour qu'il éclaire ses mouvements. Il replaça ensuite la plaque et s'attela à la fixer au mur à l'aide de ses outils. Le son de la perceuse résonna dans la pièce vide. Quand il eut terminé, le kidnappeur saisit son téléphone et se tourna vers Akaashi. Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant que Akaashi ne cligne des yeux à cause de la puissance de la lumière dirigée droit vers ses yeux. C'est là que son agresseur choisit de parler.

– Ta nouvelle maison te plaît ?

Akaashi voulut répondre, mais sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge et il toussa à la place. Il reprit son souffle, et répondit, bas :

– J'ai vu mieux.

Le kidnappeur ricana.

– Ca me rassurerait presque.

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant Akaashi seul dans le noir, sans aucune réponse à ses questions.

***

Il avait dormi, mais impossible de savoir combien de temps. Aucune lumière ne venait de dehors à cause du panneau. Une lumière jaune venait de sous la porte. Akaashi se félicita de ne pas avoir peur du noir. Il resta allongé un instant, essayant vaguement de se rendormir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se redressa et s'assit de la façon la plus confortable possible alors que ses poignets étaient attachés. D'ennui, il tripota le ruban adhésif qui retenait ses chevilles ensemble. Il chercha la fin, se demandant s'il pouvait les libérer. Un de ses ongles heurta un rebord, et il s'acharna dessus, tentant de le saisir entre son pouce et son index. Il plissa les yeux pour voir les mouvements de ses mains. Alors qu'il s'attelait machinalement à sa quête, Akaashi se demanda s'il réagissait correctement. Ne devrait-il pas pleurer, supplier qu'on l'épargne et qu'on le laisse partir ? Ne devrait-il pas essayer de s'enfuir ? Il restait là sans se débattre, mais ce n'était pas la peur qui l'en empêchait. On l'avait peut-être attrapé pour le tuer, ou pour le torturer, mais une tentative d'évasion lui semblait terriblement vaine. Là, il se sentait juste vide. Capable de rester allongé sur le sol, immobile, et d'attendre inlassablement. Il lui manquait juste un repas et un lieu de repos un peu plus confortable. « Est-ce que quelqu'un me manipule pour que je n'aie pas envie de partir ou est-ce juste moi qui ai un problème ? » songea-t-il en abandonnant le scotch à ses chevilles.

La porte s'ouvrit et Akaashi cligna des yeux. Son kidnappeur entra dans la pièce, une baguette de pain à la main. Il en rompit un morceau et le tendit à Keiji. Ce-dernier regarda la nourriture qui lui était tendue, n'étant pas sûr de vouloir manger quelque chose venant de quelqu'un lui voulant explicitement du mal.

– Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-il à la place, les yeux posé sur le visage de l'homme qui le dominait.

Il y eut un court silence où leurs yeux se sondèrent.

– Mange, ordonna le kidnappeur, j'ai besoin que tu restes conscient.

Akaashi prit le morceau de pain, se résignant à ne pas avoir de réponse. Il regarda l'autre sortir de la pièce et fut surpris de le voir revenir avec une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit. Le kidnappeur arracha lui-même un morceau de baguette qu'il commença à manger. Keiji l'imita, en déplacement difficilement sa portion entre ses doigts.

– De ton point de vue, qu'est-ce que c'est, le monde des super-héros ?

Akaashi releva la tête, incertain de s'il devait réellement répondre à cette question. Non, réalisa-t-il quand le kidnappeur reprit la parole.

– Ca doit probablement être merveilleux. Une faible portion d'élus se servent de leurs facultés pour le bien de tous. Ils sont aimés et supportés, leur situation leur promet une vie tranquille à l'abri de tout besoin. L'Etat se soucie d'eux, ils sont plus qu'une simple ligne de chiffres sur le papier, contrairement aux gens normaux. Ils ont accès à plus. Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Ils comptent.

Il continuèrent à manger en silence. Quand Akaashi eut fini, il regarda le kidnappeur manger distraitement. Alors qu'il arrivait aux dernières bouchées, il murmura « Merveilleux hein... ». Il finit son repas de fortune, puis se dirigea vers Akaashi d'un pas peu rassurant. Il se baissa, le saisit par le col de son T-shirt et le souleva. De la colère brillait dans ses yeux.

– Dommage que ce soit toujours ce genre de monde le plus répugnant.

***

Akaashi tentait désespérément de s'arrêter de trembler, pour calmer la douleur qui le traversait à chaque fois que ses vêtements ou le sol frottaient contre sa peau. Il était incapable de bouger. Akaashi s'était demandé où le kidnappeur allait l'emmener quand il lui avait détaché les chevilles et l'avait aidé à se lever. Il avait été si naïf, en oubliant presque que c'était cette même personne qui l'avait assommé à la sortie du lycée pour l'enfermer seul dans une pièce plongée dans le noir en permanence. Il était à peine debout que le kidnappeur l'avait envoyé au sol d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Après ça... Akaashi préférait ne plus y penser. Combien de temps avait-il subit les coups de cet homme ? Aucune idée. Au début, il avait vaguement essayé de se protéger avec ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui fassent trop mal pour trouver la volonté de les placer sous les attaques. Ca s'était arrêté assez brusquement. Une voix féminine leur était parvenue depuis une autre pièce, appelant le nom du kidnappeur. Akaashi l'avait noté, avant de s'empresser de l'effacer ; il avait l'impression que ça pourrait le rendre plus humain, et Akaashi ne le voulait pas alors qu'il venait de le tabasser sans aucune raison visible. Son agresseur avait sorti son téléphone, ouvert le mode appareil photo et prit une photo où ils apparaissaient tous les deux. Son propre reflet avait donné un haut-le-cœur à Akaashi. Keiji put voir le kidnappeur taper une message et l'envoyer avec un air satisfait. Et il était parti.

Maintenant, Akaashi avait envie de pleurer. Pour le moment, personne n'était venu le chercher. Il avait mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi on lui faisait ça et il avait très mal. Sa gorge était sèche. Il n'avait pas bu depuis qu'il était là et ses cris lui avaient détruit les cordes vocales. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Elles dérivèrent, et dérivèrent, incohérentes et illogiques.

Akaashi se rendit compte que rien de ce qu'il pensait n'était réel quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Revenu à lui, il ouvrit les yeux. La porte était ouverte, quelqu'un était penché au-dessus de lui. Cette personne passa un bras derrière ses omoplates et le redressa. Akaashi grinça des dents au contact avec les bleus qui parsemaient son dos mais se laissa faire. Une bouteille heurta ses lèvres et il but l'eau coulant dans sa bouche. Puis le bras le reposa sur le sol et la silhouette quitta la pièce. Encore dans les vapes, il entendit deux voix qui venaient du couloir. Elles discutaient- de quoi discutaient-elles ? Il chassa les délires de sa somnolence de son esprit embué pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elles disaient.

– Tu es sûr qu'il fallait y aller aussi fort dès le départ ?

– Je sais. Mais pas le temps. Ils vont bouger bientôt, et il faut obliger le Service à prendre une décision avant.

La deuxième voix était son kidnappeur. La première... peut-être la personne qui l'avait appelé auparavant. Pour être franc, Akaashi l'espérait : il préférait qu'ils soient deux plutôt que trois. Et le Service ; Akaashi savait ce que c'était, le Service. Le Service s'occupant des affaires concernant les super-héros et événements surnaturels. Ils voulaient faire réagir le Service. Pourquoi ? Et qui c'était, « ils » ? Si ce n'était pas le Service, qui allait intervenir? Akaashi eut une pensée pour Bokuto ; est-ce que Koutarou viendrait le sauver ? Non, pour le moment il devait rester concentré. Concentré. Étouffée, il entendit la voix féminine dire :

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas le tuer ?

Le kidnappeur était dans l'ouverture de la porte, en contre-jour. Il regardait Akaashi. Keiji n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pensait. Puis il vit volte-face, ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Les voix devinrent trop faibles pour qu'Akaashi puisse les entendre. Il soupira et referma les yeux.

Cette phrase tourna en boucle dans l'esprit d'Akaashi. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas le tuer? ». Pourquoi ? Habituellement, les gens poseraient la question de pourquoi _le vouloir_. Or là ; là il pourrait tuer Akaashi, mais ne le ferait pas. La survie d'Akaashi n'était pas une part de son projet. S'il était vivant ou mort à la fin, ça importait peu. Il était inimportant. Il était le début de l'affaire, mais n'appartenait pas à la fin. Akaashi était son outil, son tremplin, pour atteindre son objectif- pour atteindre le Service. Pourquoi le Service ? Qu'est-ce que le Service avait fait ? Akaashi n'était même pas un otage, quel était l'objectif de son kidnappeur ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourqu-

Une phrase filtra à travers le chaos de ses pensées. « Si je mourrais maintenant, aurait-ce la moindre importance ? Est-ce que ça s'arrêtera ? Si je pouvais mourir maintenant... »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je veux dormir...  
> (peut-être devrais-je dire quelque chose de plus constructif, mais non)  
> J'espère que ce chapitre va.. vous plaire????? (is that too much too ask)

Akaashi marchait. Il avait passé la porte, arpentait maintenant le couloir. Des portes étaient ouvertes, menant sur du vide, un néant noir. Il ne sentait pas ses pieds. Il ne sentait rien du tout en fait. Mais il marchait, et il allait quelque part. Il ne savait pas où encore, peut-être dehors. Dehors ? Ca y est, il était dehors. Dehors était gris. Des immeubles gris géants, juste du béton. Pas de fenêtre, juste des trous carrés qui s'ouvraient eux aussi sur du néant noir. Il regarda autour de lui, et tout tourna beaucoup trop vite. Il avait mal au crâne. Un peu envie de vomir aussi. Mais il était dehors, oui il était dehors, il devait partir. Il commença à avancer tout droit. S'il allait tout droit, il trouverait bien quelque chose. Si on va tout droit, toujours sans s'arrêter, on finit toujours par trouver quelque chose. Ou peut-être tomberait-il du bord du monde. Et il serait dévoré par les créatures qui étaient en bas. Etait-il prêt du bord du monde ? Aucune idée. Il crut entendre le rugissement d'un dragon alors peut-être était-il déjà tombé. Un caillou tomba du ciel. Est-ce qu'il venait du véritable monde ? Akaashi eut un grognement de douleur quand l'objet le heurta. Quand il leva les yeux, une pluie de caillasse avait commencé. Il leva les bras pour se protéger. Le bruit était assourdissant. Il avait mal à la tête. Si mal à la tête. Il commença à courir. Il arriva à la mer. La mer était grise. La mer était-elle du béton ici ? Est-ce qu'il y avait la mer quand on tombait du bord du monde ? S'il la traversait, est-ce qu'il arriverait à remonter ? Il voulait remonter. Bout-du-monde, avec ses dragons et ses cailloux, ne lui plaisait pas. Il plongea.

L'eau sur son front était fraîche. Il avait très chaud, et très mal, et il aurait bien aimé avoir un peu plus d'eau sur son front. Mais l'eau se déplaça sur ses bras, puis sur son dos. L'eau n'avait habituellement pas cette texture-là, mais tout lui allait. La mer avait disparu. Akaashi se demanda un instant comment il pourrait revenir dans le monde si la mer n'était plus là, mais le retour de la fraîcheur sur son front attira son attention à nouveau. Il faisait noir. La douleur tapait derrière ses yeux. Il gémit. Le bruit résonna douloureusement dans sa tête.

– Tu es réveillé ?

Il gémit à nouveau, à cause de l'agression sonore plus que pour répondre à la question.

– Il faut que tu boives.

Pour la deuxième fois, une bouteille fut pressée à ses lèvres. Akaashi n'avait pas envie de boire. Il venait de plonger dans la mer, il n'avait pas envie de boire. Juste... Ses lèvres ne sentaient plus rien. Il lui fallut chercher dans sa mémoire pour se rendre compte qu'il avait tourné la tête pour éviter le contenant.

– Akaashi.

Il avait envie de vomir. Il voulait juste s'allonger et retourner dans la mer. Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas retourner dans la mer ? S'il restait immobile trop longtemps, les cailloux recommenceraient à tomber ; il ne voulait pas subir les cailloux une fois de plus. Mais s'il retrouvait la mer, il pourrait s'échapper, il pourrait...

– Keiji.

Koutarou ? Etait-ce la voix de Koutarou ? Etait-il venu le chercher, enfin ? Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la source de son. Un vertige le prit et il posa une main sur sa bouche, refermant les yeux un instant. Quand il fut calmé, il releva le regard, et non ; il ne vit que les mêmes cheveux blonds de son kidnappeur, ses yeux froids, son sweat noir. Koutarou n'était pas là. Koutarou n'était pas là, et Akaashi était revenu de Bout-du-Monde et était toujours enfermé dans sa cellule poussiéreuse. Des doigts pressèrent un cachet contre ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas prendre ce cachet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais- ah si. Quelques pensées cohérentes commençaient à se frayer un chemin. « Je ne veux pas être drogué. » songea Akaashi. D'une main faible, il repoussa l'autre.

– Non...

Sa voix était craquée. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir parlé depuis une éternité. Le kidnappeur insista, disant son prénom à nouveau. Akaashi sentait grandir une envie de pleurer, empirant la douleur qui martelait ses yeux.

-Non, répéta-t-il.

Il récolta un soupir de son vis-à-vis, qui était sans doute exaspéré par son comportement enfantin.

– Tu veux continuer à avoir mal à la tête ? (Akaashi fit non de la tête et fronça les sourcils.) Bien. Alors avale ça. Allez.

Sur ce dernier mot, il sonna presque tendre. Alors Keiji obéit, et se résigna à prendre le cachet dans sa bouche et à l'avaler. Il but ensuite l'eau qui lui était tendue. Il se sentait épuisé. Dès qu'on arrêta de solliciter son attention, il retomba dans le sommeil.

*******

Il avait toujours mal, mais ses pensées étaient plus claires maintenant. Parfois, il se perdait à nouveau et croyait être au bout du monde, mais il était assez revenu à lui pour se souvenir que la Terre était ronde et qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber. Il pouvait presque voir son père, physicien, le juger pour le crime qu'était de penser, ne serait-ce un instant, qu'il pouvait tomber de la Terre. Il gardait les yeux fermés. Pas que ça ne changeait grand chose de toute manière. Quand il entendit le clic de la porte, il ne les rouvrit pas. Tant qu'il dormait, il ne lui arriverait rien. Tant qu'il dormait, il était à l'abri. Il l'espérait du moins. Il tenta de garder une respiration régulière tandis que les pas s'approchaient de lui. Rien ne se passa pendant une minute, et Akaashi était douloureusement conscient du regard de son kidnappeur sur lui.

– Tu peux continuer à faire semblant de dormir, mais tu ne mangeras pas et je ne donne pas cher de ta survie dans ce cas. Et si tu meurs, tu n'auras pas de réponse à ta question.

Avec réticence, il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser. Il lui fallut bien une autre minute pour réussir à s'appuyer sans trop souffrir. Une assiette fut posée sur le sol, remplie de soupe. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la gratitude ni de la reconnaissance, mais il était content que ce ne soit rien de difficile à mâcher, car il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir la force. Il y avait une cuillère et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus attaché. Ses poignets et chevilles étaient libres. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, étant soit trop dans les vapes, soit immobile pour éviter d'avoir mal. Si ça ne le soulageait pas autant, Akaashi se serait presque vexé qu'on le considère si peu à risques. Il tendit la main pour saisir l'ustensile. Il l'avait à peine soulevé que la douleur lui donna les larmes aux yeux. La cuillère tomba au sol dans un bruit aigu qui résonna dans la pièce. Il saisit son poignet et le serra contre lui, la respiration courte. Il tenta d'étouffer ses gémissements, difficilement alors que la douleur commençait à disparaître de son corps. Quand il regarda son poignet droit, il était complètement enflé. De leur côté, la moitié des doigts de sa main gauche était devenue bleue. Leur simple vue manqua de donner un haut-le-cœur à Akaashi. Il détourna son regard pour poser les yeux sur son repas. Repas qu'il ne pouvait pas manger, étant incapable de le toucher. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine et des grosses gouttes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Quand il réussit à respirer à nouveau, ce n'était qu'en tremblant et il avait la sensation que l'oxygène n'arrivait en fait jamais à ses organes. Il se souvint que le kidnappeur le surveillait, et ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

Il se sentait impuissant, totalement à la merci de n'importe qui, et complètement désespéré. Plus il se sentait observé, pire il allait, et  _ il était incapable de saisir une cuillère _ , et il se trouvait ridicule à pleurer pour une cuillère et il était bloqué dans un cercle vicieux qui ne semblait pouvoir s'arrêter qu'au moment où il tomberait d'épuisement. Il vit du coin de l’œil son ravisseur venir vers lui, mais il était trop fixé sur son échec (son  _ pitoyable _ échec) pour se soucier de lui. Cependant, quand il vit une main s'approcher de lui, son attention se plaça sur son agresseur et il se tendit de la tête aux pieds. Son corps se souvenait des coups qu'il avait reçu de cette même main et elle l'effrayait terriblement. La main se contenta de se poser sur son front et d'y rester quelques secondes, mais les sanglots d'Akaashi empirèrent à nouveau. Il cacha son visage dans ses bras dès que la main fut partie et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Des mots sortirent de sa bouche, presque involontairement. Sa propre voix sembla étrangère à Akaashi, craquée comme elle l'était.

– Laissez-moi...Laissez-moi...(Un sanglot plus fort que les autres s'échappa.) Pourquoi... Je veux juste...

A ce point, le corps d'Akaashi était seulement secoué par des sanglots silencieux, car il n'avait plus l'énergie ni de pleurer, ni de s'exprimer. Discrètement, l'homme en face de lui saisit l'assiette et la cuillère. Il mélangea la soupe, distraitement. Puis il remplit la cuillère et la leva à la hauteur du visage d'Akaashi et attendit. Il fallut plusieurs dizaines de secondes à Akaashi pour relever le visage, puis encore une bonne dizaine pour qu'il se décide à ouvrir la bouche et boire la soupe qui lui était proposée. Ils se regardèrent ensuite, en silence. Au bout d'un certain temps, Akaashi dévia le regard, le portant vers l'assiette toujours presque pleine. Il entendit son vis-à-vis prendre une longue respiration avant de lui dire :

– Quand ils te récupéreront. Ne regarde personne dans les yeux. Ou ils effaceront tout. Ce qu'il s'est passé ici et ce que je vais te dire, mais aussi tout ce que tu as vécu en rapport avec le surnaturel. Si ça arrive, tout ce que j'aurai fait n'aura servi à rien. Et il y a une chose dont je peux t'assurer : s'ils effacent ta mémoire, ce ne sera pas pour toi, mais pour protéger le secret de leurs petites magouilles.

Akaashi ne réagit pas, mais il stocka ces informations quelque part, dans un coin de son cerveau. Après un instant, le kidnappeur reprit sa tâche de nourrir Akaashi. Quand ils eurent fini, le ravisseur sortit son téléphone portable, sembla ouvrir quelque chose et montra ensuite l'écran à son captif. Akaashi eut un vertige en apercevant la photo de lui qui avait été prise après... après ce qui était arrivé. Puis il vit le message qui l'accompagnait : « Vous vous souvenez de moi ? ». Il avait été envoyé deux jours auparavant, aux alentours de 7 heures. Une icône indiquait qu'il avait été vu, mais il n'y avait aucune réponse. La date affichée en haut à droite lui indiqua qu'il était là depuis un peu plus de trois jours, et il était 3 heures du matin. Savoir ça fit du bien à Akaashi. Dans sa pièce sombre, il était presque impossible pour lui de se rendre compte du passage du temps. Il entendait parfois quelques oiseaux, mais même avec le silence complet de la zone, leurs piaillements étaient rares. Et cela faisait plus longtemps qu'il pensait. Il avait dû dormir énormément. D'un autre côté...

– Le Service l'a vu juste après que je l'ai envoyé. Ils n'ont pas répondu. Ils ne sont pas venus non plus.

L'agresseur récupéra son téléphone, regarda l'écran à son tour, puis il reprit :

– Ils ont décidé de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il faudra pour qu'ils se décident à bouger ? Est-ce que si je menace ta vie, ils viendront par soucis de sauver un innocent ?

Il soupira, mis son appareil en veille et le glissa dans la poche de son sweat-shirt.

– Ta famille a déjà dû déposé un avis de disparition. Mais bon, le Service a assez de pouvoir pour freiner les recherches, s'il le veut. Par contre, Bokuto...

Il eut un sourire mauvais et Akaashi ouvrit grand les yeux, réalisant ce qu'il faisait là. Il lui manquait deux éléments maintenant : pourquoi attaquer le Service et en quoi Bokuto serait celui qui pourrait les faire bouger. A moins qu'il n'ait choisi Bokuto au hasard dans les super-héros ayant des amis ordinaires ?

– Bokuto va sans aucun doute s'inquiéter pour toi. En ce moment, il doit se demander quoi faire. Bientôt, il va partir à ta recherche. Et là, le Service...

Il se mit à rire tout seul. Une peur insidieuse envahit Akaashi. Il était glacé, ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses bras. Le kidnappeur continua à rire jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, puis se mit à sourire comme un dément. Il reporta son regard vers son captif.

– Aaaah, je me sens de bonne humeur maintenant ! Allez, Akaashi, pose-moi une question et j'y répondrai ! N'importe laquelle.

Keiji ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait demander. Son tortionnaire continua de le scruter, attendant patiemment. Akaashi sentait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas d'autre occasion et il voulait choisir judicieusement.

– Vous ne demandez rien au Service... je ne suis pas une monnaie d'échange. Alors pourquoi s'y attaquer ?

Le ravisseur sourit, s'approcha de son vis-à-vis et saisit ses cheveux. Il tira et Akaashi serra les dents sous la douleur. Son cuir chevelu non plus ne devait pas être en bon état. Son champ de vision tourna noir un instant, tandis que Akaashi se concentrait pour ne pas s'effondrer (il sentait l'épuisement recommencer à l'envahir, mais maintenant n'était pas encore le moment de faire une sieste). Le silence encouragea Keiji à regarder l'expression de l'agresseur. Son sourire était moins inquiétant, comme si une partie de la folie qui l'habitait s'était estompée. Et peut-être le lycéen percevait-il un once de tristesse sur son visage.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ça ? Après, tu ne pourras plus faire semblant de l'ignorer.

Akaashi déglutit et opina. Aussi douce que l'ignorance était, il voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. C'était naturel pour lui. Aussi horrible que soit la vérité, aussi terrible que soit sa situation, même s'il avait probablement bien d'autres problèmes à l'instant, il avait besoin de savoir comment appréhender les choses, et pour cela il lui était nécessaire d'avoir connaissance du plus d'éléments possible. Il aspirait à cette impression de contrôle ; il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et il n'était pas capable de songer au tort que cela pourrait lui apporter. Le kidnappeur le lâcha, recula un peu et commença à marcher de long en large. Puis il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose, sortit et revint avec une bouteille d'eau qu'il déposa auprès d'Akaashi. Il reprit ensuite sa marche, laissant Keiji essayer d'ouvrir la bouteille sans se mettre à crier.

– Le Service... est un département créé il y a une soixantaine d'années. Il est fortement en contact avec les services des autres pays et a régulièrement des réunions avec eux pour décider de la politique à mettre en place concernant la communication sur les événements surnaturels. Depuis toujours, leur but est de garder les détenteurs de pouvoirs... de nous garder secrets. Ici, sous prétexte de protéger la société actuelle et de ne pas provoquer de vent de panique, on étouffe une catégorie entière de personnes. Pour faire passer la pilule, on les protège, on les pouponne, on garde un œil sur eux. Les super-héros servent surtout à contrôler les détenteurs qui se rebellent contre leur situation, en sortant de beaux idéaux de justice. Mais ils se retrouvent parfois à appréhender des criminels normaux. Au départ, le nombre des détenteurs était quelque chose de très interne ; et toute personne qui rompait ce secret était enfermée ou tuée. Avec la popularisation des super-héros, il s'est intégré dans l'esprit des concernés cet idéal de défenseur de la justice et du bien. Ces faits amènent une question très intéressante : si les super-héros agissent en public, comment est-ce possible que leur existence ne soit pas largement reconnue ?

Il fit une pause, tant dans ses paroles que dans sa marche, et Akaashi réussit à boire une grande gorgée d'eau avant de poser la bouteille sur le sol un peu brusquement. L'homme aux cheveux blonds se tourna vers lui et le regarda de ses yeux perçants.

– Il existe un pouvoir permettant d'effacer la mémoire des gens. Utilisé directement, il peut effacer n'importe quel souvenir, ancien, récent, traumatisant, autant que son détenteur le veut. Celui-ci est apparu il y a une quarantaine d'année, et à partir de ce moment-là, la condition des super-héros dans ce pays a beaucoup changé. Ce n'est pas pour les « protéger » qu'ils s'en servent. Ils ont trouvé un moyen encore plus efficace d'opprimer ceux dont ils ont la charge !

Il eut soudainement l'air furieux et Akaashi se fit le plus petit possible contre le mur. Il aurait pu jurer qu'un teinte de rouge s'était allumée dans ses yeux, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se fier à lui-même ces dernières heures. Son agresseur leva les bras et continua à parler, la voix plus forte et rauque qu'auparavant :

– Car tu vois, simplement les tuer ou les enfermer, ça faisait parler ! On se demandait pourquoi il disparaissait soudainement, car eux aussi avait une vie. Des amis, une famille, des collègues ! C'était dangereux, de laisser ces gens parler d'une personne qui ne reverrait probablement jamais le jour et qui n'existait plus aux yeux de l'administration. Alors après réflexion, ils se sont dit que maintenant qu'ils avaient un outil incroyable sous la main, le mieux était d'effacer entièrement l'existence des dissidents.

Son visage se tordit dans une grimace.

– D'abord on les efface de la réalité, de tous les fichiers où ils se trouvent. Puis on cherche toutes les personnes qui ont été en contact avec eux : famille, amis, camarades de classe, même les personnes qui se contentaient de les croiser souvent ; et on les efface. C'est difficile, d'effacer entièrement une personne de la vie de dizaines d'autres, mais pour sa protection, le Service est prêt à faire ce genre de sacrifice. Et pendant ce temps-là, on traque les dissidents, et on les  _ tue _ .

Akaashi frissonna. Un nœud se ferma dans sa gorge tandis que ses réflexions étaient envahies par la terreur qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. La fureur dans le regard de l'autre ne lui était pas destinée, il le savait, mais quelque part, Keiji songea que c'était sûrement ce genre de colère qui pouvait pousser un être humain à en tuer un deuxième. Il crut que son ravisseur avait terminé, mais il reprit la parole, plus calme.

– Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'il y a une très grosse faille dans leur méthode. Ils devraient commencer par tuer leur cible. Ou peut-être n'est-ce que de la pure cruauté ? Tu penses que ça les amuse de voir des gens essayer de survivre dans un monde où ils n'existent littéralement plus ? Ou ils nous utilisent pour distraire leurs petits super-héros, pour les dresser correctement ? « Regarde, il s'est rebellé contre l'ordre des choses, attaque Médor ! »

Il prit une profonde respiration par le nez.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me dégoûte le plus entre le fait que le Service fasse ça, ou tous ces détenteurs qui le savent très bien mais font semblant de ne pas le voir. (Devant les sourcils froncés d'Akaashi, il ajouta:) Je suis persuadé que tous les détenteurs que tu connais savent très bien ce qui se trame dans le Service. Au moins cette partie-là, car il ne faut pas être très malin pour deviner d'où viennent ces méchants sans identité légale ni proches.

Akaashi écarquilla les yeux, la douleur d'une trahison écrite sur son visage. Ca voulait dire que Kuroo savait, Kenma savait, Yaku savait...

-Koutarou aussi...

Keiji fut surpris du léger rire qui s'échappa de la bouche de son agresseur.

-Non, pas Bokuto. Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait quelqu'un d'aussi précieux et dangereux être au courant pour ce genre de choses...

-Dangereux.. ?

Le blond eut un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux et tapota la tête d'Akaashi qui se figea.

-Désolé Akaashi, tu n'avais le droit qu'à une seule question. Si tu survis, peut-être que tu le découvriras. Si le Service ne décide pas de t'effacer toi aussi, bien entendu.

*******

Il avait fallu plusieurs heures à Akaashi pour qu'il réussisse à finir la bouteille d'eau. Ce n'était pas la soif qui lui manquait, mais l'état de ses membres supérieurs lui interdisait de tenir le récipient pendant de longues périodes de temps, et la douleur était si violente qu'il lui fallait souvent plusieurs minutes pour s'en remettre et oublier assez sa souffrance pour rassembler le courage d'essayer à nouveau. S'hydrater lui avait fait du bien, et maintenant ses paupières tentaient obstinément de se fermer pour le faire plonger dans le sommeil.

Mais Akaashi ne voulait pas dormir. Il avait peur de où il serait emmené ; il avait peur de délirer comme la nuit précédente, jusqu'à ne plus réussir à différencier rêve et réalité. Et de toute manière, ses siestes ne lui apportaient plus aucun repos. Pour le moment, il avait bien assez à ruminer. Il avait des mois de souvenirs à fouiller pour comprendre ce qui lui avait été dit. Pour essayer de trouver des indices sur cette vérité cachée, remarquer comment il aurait pu deviner. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se poser de questions plus tôt ? Le kidnappeur n'avait pas tort : il était étrange qu'aucun des criminels qu'ils avaient affrontés n'aient ni famille, ni collègues. Aucun des rapports que Kuroo lui avait prêtés ne mentionnait d'entourage au suspect et jamais sur les scènes de crime même n'avait été mentionnées des affaires de famille. Mais il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Une pensée errante, une simple idée avait dû lui suggérer le fait que des personnes en attaquant d'autres devaient être destinées à rester seules. Il comptait se fustiger pour ce préjugé quand il aurait récupéré toutes ses capacités intellectuelles. Pour le moment...

Il avait terriblement envie de bâiller. Il avait  _ désespérément _ envie de bâiller. Mais il ne le voulait pas. « Je ne suis pas fatigué. » se répéta-t-il, espérant faire disparaître la sensation. Il refusait de contracter les muscles de son visage. Il refusait de contracter un quelconque muscle, en fait. Il en avait marre d'avoir mal, alors il s'interdisait tout mouvement. Il respira profondément. Quelque chose lui chatouilla le nez, et il maudit le besoin d'éternuer qui s'était joint à celui de bâiller. Akaashi serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa respiration, pour penser à tout sauf à ce sentiment désagréable qui séjournait au fond de sa gorge.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait sombré dans le sommeil qu'il fuyait.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai mis les tags à jour mais je sais pas ce que je fais?????  
> Well, en tout cas, voici le chapitre 5..???
> 
> (merci pour les kudos btw j'vous aime)

La porte était ouverte, et ce coup-ci, Akaashi était presque sûr qu’il ne rêvait pas. L’ouverture n’était pas béante, mais il suffirait à Akaashi de la pousser un peu pour qu’il puisse s’y glisser facilement. Perturbé il scanna la pièce du regard, avec le peu de lumière qui lui était offerte, mais elle était vide. La bouteille d’eau avait disparu, et Keiji parvint à la conclusion que quelqu’un avait dû venir la récupérer et avait omis de fermer la salle en s’en allant. « Ils ne feraient pas une telle erreur, si ? » songea-t-il. « Ils pourraient revenir d’une seconde à l’autre, car ils sont partis depuis peu de temps et n’ont pas trouvé nécessaire de fermer la porte. Mais si jamais… si jamais ils ont oublié… Alors ça pourrait être ma seule occasion de finir tout cela. Si je m’enfuis maintenant, il n’y aura pas d’autres personnes d’impliquées. Ce sera terminé. Je pourrai rentrer chez moi, quitter ces vêtements souillés, dormir dans un lit. » Il considéra les risques qu’il prenait avec de se décider. « Ma situation peut-elle vraiment devenir pire ? Il faut juste que je sorte d’ici… puis que je trouve quelqu’un. N’importe qui. »

Akaashi se redressa sur ses coudes et se traîna vers l’avant. Il n’y avait pas un son sinon celui de sa propre respiration. Il n’avait fait que deux mètres quand il se rendit compte que continuer à ramper serait très inefficace et qu’il allait devoir se lever. Il chercha un support, et rien n’était plus proche que la porte elle-même alors il se tira jusqu’à elle. Il glissa ses genoux sous lui ; quelques douleurs se manifestèrent, mais Akaashi pouvait l’endurer. Il le devait. Tant bien que mal, il se redressa assez pour pouvoir atteindre la poignée de sa main gauche. Délicatement, il plia ses doigts les moins sensibles pour l’agripper, puis il espéra que ses abdominaux seraient en mesure de soutenir la plus grande partie de l’effort. Il prit une profonde respiration en se soulevant assez pour prendre appui sur son pied droit. Il étrangla un cri quand la douleur électrocuta sa cheville et remonta jusqu’à sa cuisse. Il s’effondra, retombant à genoux. Il dut mordre sa joue avec puissance pour se retenir de hurler quand il tomba sur son poignet dominant. Il s’affaissa sur le côté, le souffle court, les yeux fermés pour essayer d’atténuer la souffrance. Tandis qu’il se calmait, il espéra que sa chute n’avait pas été trop bruyante et écouta attentivement. Toujours aucun son. Toujours aucun mouvement. Akaashi devait saisir cette occasion à tout prix. Avec optimisme, il se convainquit qu’il pourrait supporter la douleur tant qu’il ne s’appuyait pas trop fort sur ce pied-là. Il tâta le gauche, et aucun élancement particulier ne lui parvint.

Si Akaashi pouvait se féliciter de quelque chose, c’était de sa ténacité. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de perdre courage, d’abandonner ou d’avoir les idées embrouillées. Mais si quelque chose lui semblait possible, il ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Même si les probabilités de réussite étaient faibles, s’il y avait la moindre chance que cela aboutisse, il se devait d’essayer. Jusqu’à ce que l’espoir disparaisse. Alors il recommença sa manœuvre précédente, se hissant ce coup-ci sur son pied droit. Il avait la sensation de n’avoir jamais ressenti autant de joie et de fierté que lorsqu’il parvint à se tenir debout (sauf peut-être la première fois qu’il avait aidé Koutarou à stopper un criminel, car cet instant était gravé dans son cœur et il n’était pas sûr que quoi que ce soit puisse un jour le remplacer). S’il s’appuyait plus sur son pied gauche, il pouvait rester en équilibre sans problème. Désormais, il fallait qu’il réussisse à marcher.

Il souleva doucement le pied gauche, se préparant au lancinement qu’il allait sans aucun doute éprouver aussitôt qu’il s’en servirait de support. Ses deux premiers pas furent maladroits, mais étonnamment supportables. Il craignait une douleur immense, mais ça allait. Il avait mal bien entendu, et son système nerveux n’avait clairement pas envie de continuer à marcher, mais ce n’était en rien comparable au calvaire qui envahissait son poignet droit dès qu’il le bougeait.

Ses jambes étaient faibles et son boitement le ralentissait. Akaashi remarquait les effets de son immobilité : il avait passé plusieurs journées sans marcher, ni même se tenir debout, et il le ressentait. « Plus jamais » pensa-t-il, réfléchissant le plus possible pour oublier sa douleur. Il était maintenant dans le couloir, qui était semblable à ce qu’il avait imaginé. Des façades grises. Beaucoup de gris. La seule différence était l’absence du néant noir. Les autres pièces étaient fermées par d’épaisses portes en bois sombres, à l’exception des quelques-unes qui éclairaient le corridor grâce à leurs fenêtres. La salle où était retenu Akaashi était au bout d’une galerie : à sa gauche ne trouvait qu’un mur lisse et terne. Il s’approcha de la paroi opposée de l’étroit couloir pour s’appuyer avec sa main la moins sensible, alors qu’il entamait sa progression vers Dieu sait où. Vers où devait-il aller, d’ailleurs ? Il était sorti de la pièce, mais maintenant ? « Nous sommes en hauteur et je doute qu’il y ait un ascenseur. Je dois repérer les escaliers. » décida-t-il. La vague question de comment il arriverait à les descendre sans casser ce qui lui restait d’os lui traversa l’esprit, mais il la chassa : il y réfléchirait quand il y serait.

Il tendait l’oreille, guettant le moindre son en dehors de sa respiration haletante et de ses pas traînants, mais rien ne semblait vivre dans l’immeuble où il se trouvait. Il arriva à un croisement et hésita sur la direction à prendre. Par défaut, il prit à gauche car cela lui éviterait de devoir lâcher le mur. Il tomba ensuite sur plusieurs autres intersections, et commença à avoir peur de se perdre à jamais dans le bâtiment. Il était énorme ! Pourquoi avait-il été construit ? Et surtout inachevé ? Et puis n’auraient-ils pas, au minimum, pu indiquer le chemin jusqu’aux escaliers ? Soit, Akaashi avait conscience de l’absurdité de cette dernière question, mais il ne mentirait pas en disant que ça l’aurait bien arrangé. Il en était à se demander à comment ses agresseurs pouvaient se retrouver. À moins que… peut-être les escaliers étaient-ils simplement au bout du premier couloir ? À cette réalisation, Keiji se stoppa net, et son visage afficha un air situé entre le désespoir et l’incompréhension. Était-il vraiment allé aussi loin sans même explorer cette hypothèse ?

Il soupira longuement. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière de toute manière. Il ne pouvait probablement pas retrouver son chemin jusqu’à son point de départ, alors il ne servait à rien qu’il s’encombre de ces regrets au moment présent. Maintenant qu’il était là, il fallait absolument qu’il trouve la sortie. Il continua à progresser, dans l’espoir de réussir à atteindre une issue par hasard. Puis un de ses pas résonna trop fort, et il se rendit compte que ce n’était pas le sien. Quelqu’un était à l’étage. « Merde, merde, merde ! » son cerveau paniqua-t-il. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter sa petite escapade. Il aurait dû rester dans sa salle bien gentiment, à faire semblant de dormir. Il allait se faire choper. Les pas se rapprochaient, mais étaient toujours lointains. Ils devaient se diriger vers la pièce où il était détenu. Avec un peu de chance, son point de départ était les escaliers, pas vrai ? Il devait comprendre d’où venait le son et se diriger là-bas. Et vite. Avant que son kidnappeur ne découvre qu’il était parti.

Combinant du mieux qu’il pouvait rapidité et discrétion, il fonça vers ce qui lui semblait être la première origine des bruits de pas. L’oxygène lui manquait dans sa panique. Un faux pas le fit tomber sur ses genoux et il serra les dents. Il s’apprêtait à se relever quand une silhouette le surplomba. Terrifié, Akaashi releva les yeux. Il avait l’air furieux. Keiji ne l’avait pas encore vu aussi hors de lui. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et il le regardait comme s’il était la chose la plus répugnante du monde. Son ravisseur fit un pas vers lui, et Akaashi relâcha sa respiration juste avant qu’un coup de pied l’envoie rouler sur le sol. Keiji maudit l’espoir. Il était si naïf. Si terriblement naïf. Il regrettait toutes les décisions qui l’avaient mené là.

Celle d’avoir décidé de sortir de la pièce.

Celle d’avoir voulu en savoir plus sur le monde des superhéros.

Celle d’être devenu ami avec Koutarou.

Celle d’avoir pris ce raccourci, ce jour de septembre.

_ Il regrettait si fort de ne s’être pas contenté de ce qu’il avait. _

L’homme aux cheveux blonds le saisit par l’arrière de son col. Il souleva Akaashi à peine assez pour pouvoir le traîner sur le sol grâce à sa prise. Keiji perdit connaissance avant même qu’il ne soit jeté à nouveau dans sa cellule de fortune.

*******

Akaashi ouvrit les yeux pour voir un téléphone portable juste en face de lui. Ses paupières clignèrent de multiples fois à cause de la lumière qui pénétra ses globes oculaires. Il en avait perdu l’habitude..L’habitude ? Un rapide coup d’œil lui permit de constater que le panneau de bois qui bloquait la lumière jusque-là avait disparu. Il avait l’air de faire beau dehors. La chaleur qui émanait de l’ouverture réchauffait son corps gelé. Il avait mal au crâne, encore une fois. Peut-être que son corps était moins endormi et qu’il le sentait plus maintenant ? Il ne saurait pas dire.

Son ravisseur rangea son téléphone, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis se déplaça pour aller s’asseoir sur une chaise qu’il avait placée dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait l’air beaucoup plus serein que quelques heures auparavant. « D’ailleurs… » Akaashi tenta de bouger pour se rendre compte si quelque chose lui était arrivé pendant son inconscience. À part une sensation de brûlure dans le bas du dos et une légère difficulté à déglutir, il ne lui semblait pas être en plus mauvais état qu’avant. Cependant, le ruban adhésif était de retour à ses chevilles et ses poignets, et il exerçait une pression très indésirée sur son poignet droit.

Malgré cela, Akaashi se sentit soulagé. « Ça veut dire qu’il ne m’a pas frappé alors qu’il était terriblement en colère. Il ne me frappera plus. Je ne souffrirai pas encore plus que maintenant. » pensa-t-il. Il ferma les yeux sous le soleil, un instant. C’était doux. Ce petit confort lui rappelait l’immensité des choses inconfortables qu’il vivait, ses membres attachés, son corps perclus de douleurs, ses cheveux sales, ses vêtements souillés. Mais le soleil lui avait manqué. De l’air froid pénétrait la pièce par la même ouverture, mais tant que le soleil était là, ça ne le gênait pas. Il avait eu froid pendant plusieurs jours. Il pouvait le supporter.

Il entendit l’autre bouger et il rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur son kidnappeur. Il tenait maintenant un livre dans ses mains, ouvert. Du peu qu’en voyait Keiji, il s’agissait d’un sacré pavé. Il faisait au moins 600 pages, si ce n’était plus de mille. Et il en était à la fin. Il lui restait probablement moins d’une centaine de pages, et Akaashi se demanda de ce qu’il devait faire de cette information. Est-ce qu’il pensait trop, ou pouvait-il voir un sens à ce livre ? De loin, Akaashi parvint à lire le titre et l’auteur de l’ouvrage. Il n’en avait jamais entendu parler, et s’il se fiait au nom, il était vraisemblablement d’un écrivain étranger. Son vis-à-vis continua à lire, et Keiji finit par s’ennuyait à le regarder faire alors il referma ses yeux, et se concentra sur la sensation du soleil sur sa peau. Il n’était pas fatigué, mais autrement il se serait probablement endormi là. Le temps était rythmé par le son des pages se tournant. Quand ce bruit cessa pour une longue période, Akaashi rouvrit enfin les yeux. Il vit que son agresseur avait fermé son roman et le tenait dans une main, un morceau de papier lui servant de marque-page dans l’autre. Il soupira, s’affaissa dans son siège. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, regarda l’écran un instant avant de le ranger. Il eut un temps de pause, avant d’avoir un sourire forcé, un peu fou, mais Akaashi trouvait qu’il avait surtout l’air triste. « Non. » se rappela-t-il. « Il n’a pas l’air triste. Il m’a kidnappé bon sang ! Il n’y a aucune raison que je considère qu’il puisse être triste. Et même s’il l’est, ça ne me regarde pas. Je m’en moque. Je ne veux pas le savoir. »

Le ravisseur se leva, traversa la pièce pour aller s’adosser au mur proche duquel Akaashi était allongé. Toujours son sourire étrange aux lèvres, il leva la tête et dit :

— J’ai bientôt gagné.

Il rit légèrement. Keiji, intrigué, lui donna toute son attention.

— Ils sont si prévisibles. C’en est risible. (Sa voix se brisa.)… Ils sont exactement comme je le pensais.

Il s’effondra, cacha son visage dans ses bras. Un sanglot le secoua et un couinement s’échappa de sa bouche. Couché, Akaashi le regarda s’affaisser sans rien dire ni penser.

— Mais c’est exactement ce que je voulais de toute manière… Me prouver à quel point ils sont pourris à l’intérieur…

Il porta sa main à sa bouche et la mordit pour étouffer les sons qu’il faisait alors que de grosses larmes dévalaient ses joues. Il se calma cependant peu à peu, jusqu’à ce que le bruit d’une notification change son expression. Il essuya ses yeux, puis saisit une nouvelle fois son portable. Il lut ce qu’il s’affichait avant d’écrire quelque chose qu’Akaashi ne put pas distinguer. Après cela, il se leva et alla déposer son téléphone auprès de son livre, de l’autre côté de la salle. Enfin, il revient auprès de son détenu et le coin de ses lèvres se souleva.

— Si tout se passe bien, tu devrais sortir d’ici bientôt. Ça te fait plaisir ? (Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.) Bon, ta survie ne dépend qu’entièrement de toi, cependant. Pour moi, ça ne change rien que tu sortes d’ici vivant ou mort. Honnêtement. Mais puisque ce serait quand même dommage pour toi que tu aies survécu et résisté jusque-là pour mourir pitoyablement ou tout oublier, je vais te dire quelque chose qui pourrait te motiver un peu.

Il s’approcha de lui.

— Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs, dans l’univers des gens qui n’existent plus. Notamment beaucoup de rumeurs sur le Service, et elles racontent des choses assez terribles. D’après elles, si personne ne fait rien, le monde des superhéros pourrait bien s’effondrer et rester injuste pendant bien longtemps. Avec le pouvoir qu’ils vont obtenir, ils pourraient même sortir de l’ombre et tenir dans leur main le gouvernement lui-même. Ce n’est même plus un problème qui ne concerne que le surnaturel, mais aussi les gens normaux. Les personnes d’ici ne bougeront pas pour essayer de vous sauver. Ceux qui avaient un minimum de compassion se sont déjà foutus en l’air il y a bien longtemps. Et avec les réseaux mis en place, ceux qui restent peuvent facilement échapper au Service. Donc il n’y a que toi. Il n’y a que toi qui peux et veux les avertir. Et pour ça… (Il se baissa pour chuchoter à l’oreille d’Akaashi.)… il faut que tu survives jusqu’à mettre Yaku au courant.

— Yaku ? Pourquoi Yak-

Un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire l’interrompit.

— Akaashi, tu sais ce que je vais faire là ? Je vais te tabasser pour évacuer ma frustration et finir de gagner mon petit jeu. Comme je te l’ai dit, je me moque de si tu survis ou pas, car de toute manière je serai déjà mort quand cet hypothétique futur arrivera. Je n’ai pas particulièrement envie que tu arrêtes le Service. Je laisse juste à un petit pari à Caro parce qu’elle aime ça. Alors je n’ai aucune raison de répondre à tes questions. Surtout que j’ai déjà perdu assez de temps en te racontant ça.

Akaashi sentit le goût métallique de son sang sur sa langue. Cette saveur ne lui avait pas manqué. Il aurait préféré ne plus jamais y avoir le droit.

Petit à petit, Keiji comprit ce qui l’attendait. Et Keiji se rendit à nouveau compte qu’il avait peut-être trop d’espoir en l’humanité de son agresseur. Constamment, il avait tenté d’y croire. Mais d’un autre côté, il pouvait comprendre. Si lui-même devait être soudainement effacé du monde et y vivre sans y être invité, il deviendrait probablement fou. Et peut-être terminerait-il lui-même son existence, pour finir le travail, ou perdrait-il tout sentiment pour ce monde sinon la rancœur, pour tenir bon. « Mais moi, je veux survivre. » traversa son esprit. Alors il allait devoir supporter. Limiter les dégâts. Tenter de garder sa raison malgré la douleur. Il avait peur. Il mourrait de peur. Mais il savait à quoi s’attendre. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. L’homme devant lui allait lui faire du mal, et Akaashi était terrifié comme chaque fois qu’il le voyait. Mais il devait réussir. Parce qu’il voulait vivre. Et pour le moment, c’était la seule chose qui importait vraiment.

Son kidnappeur sortit un canif. Keiji le regarda, incrédule. Merde, il allait utiliser une arme blanche ? Ses poings étaient déjà assez violents comme ça— les liens situés à ses chevilles furent coupés. Vite suivirent ceux à ses poignets. Amèrement, Akaashi songea que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui vu qu’il n’était pas sûr d’être capable de se ternir debout— ni au début, ni à la fin de son passage à tabac. Une main ferme le saisit par le bras droit, et le porta jusqu’à ce qu’il soit presque debout. Keiji était incapable de mettre assez de force dans ses genoux pour les déplier entièrement, et il s’écroulerait sur le sol dès qu’il serait lâché. Même pas besoin d’aide pour se blesser. Cependant, l’homme blond prit tout de même la peine de lui asséner un coup de genou dans l’estomac dès qu’il cessa de le tenir. De la bile remonta dans la gorge d’Akaashi, et il se retient de la vomir. Le goût du sang lui suffisait. Il avait à peine touché le sol qu’un coup de pied l’envoya heurter le mur de gauche. Sa tête cogna violemment sur la paroi et son champ de vision tourna noir un instant, seulement pour voir ensuite son agresseur qui se tenait à un petit mètre de lui. En voyant un nouveau coup de pied arriver, il pensa à toute vitesse « Je dois protéger mes points vitaux ? Quels sont-ils déjà ? Ma tête. Mes côtes pour ne pas qu’elles percent un organe. ». Néanmoins, il n’eut pas le temps de bouger avant que la jambe rencontra son ventre déjà meurtri. Il ne put cette fois-ci pas retenir le contenu de son estomac, qu’il vida à côté de lui. En voyant un peu de sang dans la bouillie infâme, il sentit sa tête tourner. Il pensait s’être fait à l’idée, mais on ne s’habituait probablement pas à ce genre de chose en seulement quelques jours.

— Dégueu, dit une voix.

Il se redressa légèrement en prenant appui sur son coude droit. Il vit un coup destiné à son visage du coup de l’œil et eut le réflexe de se protéger de son bras gauche. Quand le poing toucha son membre, Akaashi hurla. Il avait mal, il avait mal, il avait mal. Cette unique pensée tourna dans son esprit, et il enregistra à peine la main qui rencontra sa joue quelques secondes après. Il se sentit être soulevé par le cou— bon sang il avait mal, si seulement ça pouvait s’arrêter — puis jeté au sol — si, si mal. Il se sentit partir, la douleur s’additionnant de plus en plus, le sang quittant son corps et son cerveau ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, mais se retint de tomber dans les pommes. S’il s’évanouissait maintenant, se réveillerait-il un jour ? Était-il même capable de rester éveillé ? Était-il capable de résister à la douleur, et la faim, et la maladie jusqu’au bout ? S’il devait devenir inconscient plus tard, n’était-ce pas mieux qu’il le soit le plus tôt possible ? Pour éviter toute la douleur qu’il allait devoir supporter.

Un nouveau coup frappa sa tête et il sentit bien que s’il était à nouveau frappé à cet emplacement, il ne pourrait pas résister au doux appel de la perte de connaissance. Alors il utilisa ses quelques forces restantes pour se rouler en boule et pour placer ses bras autour de sa tête. Puis plus rien n’exista.

*******

« Je suis encore en vie… » fut sa première pensée. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et était dans une position très inconfortable. Mais de toute manière, ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait y changer quoique ce soit, et n’importe quelle autre position ne serait probablement pas mieux. Il avait une terrible envie de dormir, mais il ne devait pas. Il avait envie de voir Koutarou au moins encore une fois, alors il ne pouvait pas mourir là. Et il ne devait pas dormir. La simple idée de ne jamais se réveiller le faisait se sentir mal. De la bile remonta dans sa gorge et il la vida sur le sol devant lui, ayant juste réussi à se déplacer assez pour ne pas vomir sur lui-même.

– Ew.

Il ouvrit son œil gauche et regarda la silhouette au-dessus de lui. Il crut reconnaître la deuxième personne qu’il avait vue pendant son petit séjour dans l’immeuble abandonné. Il referma rapidement les yeux, la lumière cognant douloureusement dans son crâne. Il se sentit mal à nouveau, mais il n’avait plus rien à rendre. Encore une fois, il les ouvrit, mais seulement légèrement pour ne pas s’éblouir. Son vis-à-vis le regardait sans bouger, une expression légèrement méprisante sur le visage. Elle tenait sous son bras gauche une grande bassine de laquelle un peu d’eau coulait sur le sol poussiéreux. Son visage était caché dans l’ombre de la capuche d’une sorte de cape, et Akaashi crut un instant qu’il s’était téléporté dans un monde de fantasy ; car qui portait des capes de nos jours ?

Keiji tenta de se mouvoir pour pouvoir l’observer plus facilement, mais son corps entier était trop douloureux. Sans aucun doute, la raclée avait continué pendant qu’il était inconscient. Sa respiration se bloqua un instant et il gémit. Il vit la femme en face de lui pencher la tête sur le côté, pensive, alors qu’elle continuait de le scruter.

– P... Pourquoi.. ? demanda-t-il, articulant aussi bien que possible alors que sa joue reposait sur le sol et que ses lèvres étaient ravagées.

Il reçut le contenu de la bassine dans le visage juste après avoir parlé. Il toussa l’eau qu’il avait avalée de travers, les larmes aux yeux. Comme si sa situation n’était pas assez désagréable comme ça, voilà qu’il était aussi trempé maintenant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi—

— Je ne sais pas ce qui le motive lui. Je ne suis pas sûre que lui-même le sait. Il s’est embarqué dans ce plan et m’a demandé de l’aide alors j’ai suivi. C’est tout. Quant à savoir s’il veut vraiment s’en tenir à sa vengeance ou s’il espère quelque chose de plus grand, ça ne me regarde pas. Nous ne sommes pas pareils lui et moi. Alors ça ne sert à rien de me demander pourquoi. Si tu veux comprendre, cherche par toi-même.

Cette tirade laissa Akaashi perplexe. Son kidnappeur se mentirait-il donc à lui-même ? Il avait cette vague impression que la possesseuse de la Voix n° 2 aussi devait se mentir à elle-même. Comme si elle avait renié ses sentiments, mais qu’ils n’attendaient qu’une brèche pour s’enfuir.

Ou peut-être, encore une fois, Akaashi avait-il trop d’espoir en l’humanité de ceux qui le détenaient.

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre et Keiji sursauta. Le sol et les murs semblaient trembler sous l’effet d’un puissant choc. Son regard croisa celui alarmé de la jeune femme, avant que celle-ci ne sorte de la pièce à toute vitesse. Il se passait quelque chose, mais Akaashi ne comprenait pas trop quoi. Il avait à nouveau envie de dormir maintenant qu’il était seul. Ses yeux se fermèrent, doucement… Non. Il se passait quelque chose. Son ravisseur n’avait-il pas mentionné quelque chose comme… le fait que « c’était bientôt terminé ».. ? Et si c’était enfin des secours ? Il devait rester éveillé. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils le trouvent. Peut-être, peut-être même avec un peu d’efforts arriverait-il à crier pour les attirer jusque-là.

À la simple pensée que quelqu’un était peut-être enfin venu le chercher, il ressentit un immense soulagement. Si ses yeux n’étaient pas aussi secs et ses muscles aussi douloureux, il serait probablement en train de pleurer. C’était fini. C’était fini ! Il pourrait retrouver son confort. Les quelques jours qu’il avait passés là lui avaient semblé une éternité. Dans le noir, attaché, il avait eu l’impression que le temps s’arrêtait juste pour le faire souffrir un peu plus.

Un cri résonna dans le bâtiment, et il fut presque sûr d’entendre quelqu’un hurler « Keiji ! ». Il voulut répondre, mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Ils auraient à le trouver tous seuls, visiblement. Les clameurs se rapprochaient de lui. Les paroles de multiples personnes trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu’à ses oreilles. Ils semblaient nombreux. C’était trop bruyant. Beaucoup trop bruyant. Les cris, les coups qui faisaient vibrer les murs, les petites explosions— était-ce même un coup de feu qu’il venait d’entendre ? Ils semblaient se battre et avoir beaucoup de mal. Pourtant, n’avaient-ils pas qu’un seul ou deux adversaires ? Quand il y pensa, Akaashi se rendit compte qu’il ignorait quelles étaient les habilités de ces détenteurs. Aaaah… il ne pouvait blâmer personne. Les possesseurs de pouvoirs étaient effrayants, tout de même. Drôle d’idée, de se mêler à eux.

Il entendait des portes être ouvertes à la volée. Les cris s’étaient calmés : ils n’étaient plus paniqués comme auparavant. Quelqu’un clama « On l’a eu ! ». Des bruits de pas rapides résonnaient dans les couloirs vides. « Je suis là… je suis là… » songea Akaashi, comme si sa pensée pouvait atteindre ceux qui le cherchaient. Sans prévenir, les cris reprirent de plus belle. Keiji avait envie de vomir. Il n’avait toujours rien à rendre, mais il se sentait comme à l’époque où il subissait le mal des transports. « Sortez-moi de là… » voulait-il dire. C’était visiblement le chaos dans les couloirs adjacents. Les bruits de pas s’éloignèrent de lui pour rejoindre les autres personnes, et la détresse frappa Akaashi. Un faible « Non… » fut tout ce qu’il put prononcer. Désespéré, il tenta de se traîner vers la sortie, en vain. Il chuta sur son ventre, et se sentit encore plus mal. La Terre entière tournait autour de lui. Il allait tomber dans les pommes. Il reconnaissait cette sensation. Il allait tomber et ne plus jamais réussir à se relever.

Il ne percevait plus rien. Était-ce parce qu’il avait perdu son ouïe ou parce que les combats avaient cessé ? Il ne savait pas. Est-ce qu’après tout, il allait être abandonné là ? Non, non, non, ce n’était pas possible. Que quelqu’un l’aide, par pitié. Que quelqu’un le fasse sortir d’ici. Il n’arrivait qu’à peine à garder les yeux suffisamment ouverts pour surveiller la porte. Il tenta de crier à nouveau, mais fut récompensé encore une fois par un échec.

Puis une ombre passa devant l’entrée. Akaashi retint sa respiration.

— Keiji !

La voix venait de l’ombre. Il connaissait cette voix. Il la connaissait, et le simple fait de l’entendre le détendit. « C’est bon… je suis en sécurité, je peux dormir maintenant. » rêvassa-t-il, proche de sombrer pour de bon.

— Keiji ! Reste avec moi !

L’ombre était désormais à genoux à côté de lui. Elle n’osait pas le toucher. Akaashi voulait lui dire que tout allait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas. Un claquement de doigts le rappela provisoirement à la réalité.

— Ne t’évanouis pas, Keiji ! Il faut attendre les médecins. Ils vont arriver. Tiens bon.

Quelqu’un d’autre parvint jusqu’à la salle au pas de course. Il eut un temps d’arrêt avant de crier pour rameuter le reste de la troupe. Des bottes firent vibrer le sol. Akaashi grimaça. La voix, douce, continua de lui parler.

— Est-ce que je peux te toucher ?

Il avait mal, très mal. Mais il lui faisait confiance. Alors il acquiesça de son mieux.

— D’accord.

L’ombre était tendre. Délicatement, elle souleva sa tête, puis son dos jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assis, le torse appuyé contre elle. Elle ne le toucha pas plus. Elle ne le serra pas dans ses bras. Même si Keiji sentait qu’il en avait besoin en ce moment, il comprenait que ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Alors ils restèrent ainsi tandis que d’autres personnes entraient à tour de rôle dans la salle.

— Koutarou… murmura-t-il avec le peu de forces qu’il avait.

— Oui. Je suis là, lui répondit la voix.

Son souffle chatouilla l’oreille d’Akaashi. Il eut un sanglot et essaya de répéter ce nom, mais tout ce qui s’échappa de lui n’était qu’un chuchotement inintelligible. Après cela, Bokuto continua à lui parler, mais Keiji n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu’il disait. Il sentit vaguement qu’on les séparait pour le transporter sur un support plat, mais n’en comprit pas grand-chose.

Il crut voir le visage inquiet de Koutarou, et vaseusement celui de Kuroo à ses côtés, puis il tomba dans un très long sommeil profond.


	6. Chapitre 5.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que je dis ça à peu près chaque chapitre, mais si quelqu'un a la moindre idée de ce que je fais, qu'il me fasse signe.
> 
> Sinon j'espère que cette fic vous plaît. Probablement.  
> Petit chapitre bonus parce que "Akaashi? C'est qui déjà? Jamais entendu parler."  
> Bonne lecture :D

Il n’avait jamais souhaité ça. Parfois, il se rappelait le début de sa vie. Ses parents et le reste de sa famille, ses amis de l’école primaire, les films de superhéros à la télé. Il se souvenait de tout ça et regrettait cette époque avec tout ce qu’il avait. Quand on est petit et qu’on découvre qu’on a des pouvoirs, on a l’impression que c’est la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Pouvoir faire ce que l’on veut ! Être libre !

Il avait commencé à déchanter quand on lui avait expliqué qu’il n’avait pas le droit de s’en servir tant que le Service ne l’avait pas agréé, et même quand il le serait, il y avait des conditions très précises à leur utilisation. N’était-ce pas ses propres pouvoirs ? En quoi cela regardait-il les gens s’il s’en servait ? Il était dans son bon droit.

Son pouvoir n’était pas vraiment dangereux en lui-même, mais il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour trouver et exploiter ses parts intéressantes. Il avait, à Surnaturel, trouvé un groupe de potes qui pensaient comme lui. Il n’imaginait même pas parler aux autres tant leur comportement docile le répugnait. Et avec ses amis… eh bien ils faisaient des conneries, probablement. N’importe quoi qui pouvait montrer qu’ils ne se laisseraient pas faire. Ils volaient, utilisaient leurs pouvoirs de façon abusive, parfois juste pour surprendre les gens, et lui était au centre de tout ça. Il aimait cette attention. Il la recherchait. Il voulait hurler son existence à la face du monde.

Et puis le Service l’avait effacé. Il le savait. Il avait très bien conscience de l’existence de ces méthodes. Il connaissait des personnes qui avaient été effacées ainsi. Et même parfois, il se disait que certains de ses amis devaient l’avoir été aussi, car il y avait parfois ce manque dans un creux de sa poitrine. Regarder leur groupe, compter, se dire qu’il devrait y avoir une personne de plus mais ne jamais réussir à se souvenir de qui il s’agissait.

Quand l’agent du Service l’avait approché, il avait eu envie de vomir. Une vague impression de « Ha ! C’est à mon tour maintenant ! ». Au moment de l’attaque, il eut l’impression de comprendre plus de choses qu’il ne l’avait depuis le début de sa vie. La réalisation que c’était bien réel. Quelqu’un essayait véritablement de le tuer simplement car il aurait aimé pouvoir vivre la vie qu’il voulait. Et pourquoi,  _ POURQUOI _ lui refusait-on cela ?

Il avait échappé de peu à l’envoyé. Quand il réussit à s’enfuir, il songea que les amis qu’il avait oubliés n’avaient, eux, pas dû survivre. S’il avait pu partir, c’était uniquement grâce à son monde parallèle et il en avait parfaitement conscience. On avait tenté de le tuer, et il en savait bien assez pour savoir que d’ores et déjà, il n’avait plus la moindre place dans le monde qui était le sien jusqu’à maintenant. Et s’il avait l’audace de se montrer à nouveau, le Service finirait le travail sans la moindre hésitation. Il serait détruit pour de bon comme on écrase un cafard ; car c’était bien ce qu’il était devenu à leurs yeux. Une simple nuisance. Une simple nuisance qu’il faut exterminer avant qu’elle n’en ramène d’autres.

Quand il s’échappa, ils l’attendaient. Les autres rejetés. Et ils le forcèrent à brûler tout ce qui le reliait encore à son passé. Ils lui expliquèrent que désormais, il n’avait plus de famille — plus la moindre car personne n’était véritablement son ami ici-bas. Il ne lui restait plus que son prénom et ses souvenirs, et ceux-ci, il devait les chérir car c’était ce qui l’avait construit jusqu’ici et que s’il oubliait, alors il oublierait tout ce qui le faisait progresser jusqu’à maintenant. Il n’était plus que Vincent, en colère contre les pouvoirs, contre le Service qui l’avait traîné dans la terre, contre les autres superhéros qui faisaient semblant de ne rien voir, en colère contre la vie elle-même ; et il n’était plus que les souvenirs des œufs de sa mère, des dessins animés à la télé, de l’innocence des années de primaire et les simples conflits d’enfants.

Il leur en voulait,  _ oh _ si fort. S’il avait la possibilité de faire brûler tout ce qui l’avait amené là, il l’aurait fait. Il aurait provoqué un grand brasier et aurait regardé les flammes tout engloutir en riant. Mais pour l’instant, il devait survivre lui avait-on dit. Laisser le Service l’oublier à son tour. Taire son existence, faire comme s’il était mort dans une ruelle sombre et avait été dévoré par les rats.

Les rejetés n’étaient pas tendres. Ils n’étaient pas là pour le réconforter. Ils étaient là pour lui apprendre que la vie ici, c’était surtout du chacun pour soi et que c’était à lui de se trouver une place dans le grand bordel qu’était la société bizarrement construite de ceux dont on avait volé la vie. Ils étaient là pour transmettre ce qu’on leur avait appris à leur arrivée, puis ils retournaient travailler à leur but personnel.

Les premiers mois furent difficiles et semblèrent durer une éternité. Il ne pouvait pas sortir sans se mettre en danger, mais n’en avait pas non plus l’envie. Il ne bougeait pas, et ses semaines étaient marquées par les passages des personnes louant les chambres. De temps en temps, un des gérants venait vérifier qu’il ne s’était pas encore foutu en l’air et lui laissait un peu de bouffe s’il était de bonne humeur. Il perdit beaucoup de poids, durant cette période.

Puis un jour, il n’eut plus de quoi payer, et on le dégagea. Et dans la rue sale, des gens vivaient malgré tout. C’était misérable. Une vie misérable. En un seul coup d’œil, il pouvait voir les puissants exploitant ceux qui venaient d’arriver, les prostituées qui voulaient simplement avoir de quoi manger le soir venu, les marchands de pacotilles qui étaient allés risquer leur vie pour récupérer les fringues de fin de séries jetées par les grandes entreprises. Les personnes dévorées par l’alcool et la drogue qui jonchaient les rues. Et parce que l’idée d’être misérable lui semblait pire que tout, il se dit qu’il préférerait être utilisé et exploité par le Service plutôt que finir comme eux. Cette pensée resta gravée en lui, et c’est probablement la seule qui lui permit de continuer toujours et encore.

Il trouva un travail. Il fit bien mariner sa colère et sa soif de revanche, la laissant grandir jour après jour. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il devait en faire. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait en faire. La laisser le ronger et exploser — et tout faire brûler, enfin —, ou bien s’en servir pour prouver que malgré ce que le Service voulait lui faire croire, il avait de la valeur et pouvait changer les choses. Prouver qu’il était capable de grandir assez pour renverser ce qui avait tenté de lui faire mordre la poussière.

Peu à peu, il récupéra son poids et sa musculature passés. Il apprit le plus de choses possible sur les faces cachées du monde. Il se renseigna sur ce que les personnes autour de lui comptaient faire désormais. Il comprit que la plupart d’entre eux avaient terriblement peur. Certains s’étaient reconstruit une vie et craignaient plus que tout au monde de voir leur entourage s’envoler à nouveau. D’autres se contentaient de vivre dans l’ombre en comblant leurs besoins et désirs. Après tout, désormais, qui pouvait les attraper quand ils commettaient des larcins ? Voler, violer, tuer, ils pouvaient faire cela en toute impunité car leurs pouvoirs leur permettaient souvent de ne jamais être remarqués.

La majorité de ceux qui restaient avait enterré leur colère au plus profond d’eux. Le Service était si puissant qu’il était de toute manière impossible à renverser, pensaient-ils. Ils avaient sûrement raison, bien que ce soit difficile à avouer. Après tout, ils avaient tous échappé de peu à la mort, sous les coups des marionnettes du Service. Ils étaient très bien placés pour en connaître la force. Ceux qui voulaient exercer leur art y arrivaient parfois, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Et autrement, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire dans ce monde. Rien n’était jamais stable et tout pouvait se bouleverser du jour au lendemain, mais la mini-société qui s’était constituée là ne manquait pas de tâches ingrates à réaliser.

Quelques-uns cependant gardaient leur rage. Beaucoup mourraient rapidement. Une fois qu’il vous avait trouvé à nouveau, le Service ne vous laissait plus jamais disparaître à nouveau. Au diable la discrétion désormais. Maintenant que vous n’existiez plus, il suffisait de vous catégoriser comme super-vilain et une horde de marionnettes menait un assaut contre vous et vous traquait jusqu’à vous attraper ou vous tuer. Enfin, la première solution n’était qu’une illusion puisque la mort était l’issue assurée du combat. Il s’agissait juste de retarder un peu l’échéance et de faire bonne image.

Les autres gardaient leur rage au fond d’eux. Ils s’organisaient en petit groupe, espérant pouvoir mener une offensive un jour. Mais comment réunir le matériel nécessaire ? Même avec l’aide de ceux qui existaient encore, il était impossible de surpasser le Service avec de si petits effectifs. Et toujours, toujours, l’œil du Service qui semblait surveiller les moindres faits et gestes des gens qui vivaient encore dans « le monde réel ».

Vincent ne savait pas trop où se placer. Il avait été jeté là trop jeune. Déjà, sa survie était une sorte de miracle. Visiblement, on ne vérifiait pas les chambres des adultes aussi souvent que celles des adolescents pour vérifier qu’un cadavre ne pourrissait pas sur le sol. On lui avait dit ça, un jour qu’il discutait avec les clients du vendeur d’alcools forts pour lequel il travaillait. Ils devaient être eux aussi des patrons car ils semblaient en bien bon état pour fréquenter ce genre de boutique.

D’ailleurs, travailler ainsi de droite à gauche lui permit de faire des rencontres très intéressantes. Il fit la connaissance de l’informateur du coin, qui remplissait sa bourse en vendant les infos qu’il récoltait en ville aux groupes révolutionnaires. Étrangement, après la première fois qu’il le vit, Vincent crut l’apercevoir partout, mais peut-être n’était-ce que son imagination. C’est aussi ainsi qu’il rencontra Caroline, à peine plus âgée que lui. La première chose qui l’avait marqué était la cape de tissu déchiré qui reposait sur ses épaules. En voyant son regard, elle lui dit simplement « On se raccroche à ce qu’on peut avant d’être capable d’avancer. Quand je partirai d’ici, je la brûlerai. Je la brûlerai au nez du Service et il comprendra que nous sommes invisibles mais bien là. Il comprendra qu’il ne nous arrêtera pas. Il comprendra que nous sommes ceux qui contrôlent le monde. » et Vincent ne saisit pas bien ce qu’elle voulait dire par là mais son cœur vibra à ses mots. Depuis ce jour-là, ils continuèrent à se croiser de temps en temps.

Et il n’y avait aucun endroit où les rumeurs se propageaient plus facilement que dans les commerces de l’allée marchande. Il écoutait beaucoup. On lui avait appris qu’il fallait toujours écouter, parce que parfois sa vie dépendait des rumeurs. Certaines étaient des ragots sur les habitants de la cité, mais parfois, de plus importantes perçaient à travers le brouhaha de la ville. Quelquefois, des informations sur les descentes du Service parvenaient aux oreilles des passants, et Vincent n’aurait jamais pensé qu’une ville pouvait disparaître aussi rapidement. Détruire ce qu’ils avaient construit pour donner l’illusion d’un lieu abandonné, puis revenir quelques jours après dès que les lieux étaient sûrs à nouveau. C’était tout de même effrayant, de se dire que le Service pouvait juste surgir un jour, et que ce serait la fin pour eux tous. Il arrivait que le gérant du magasin d’alcool remercie frénétiquement une personne, lorsqu’il pensait être seul dans la boutique. Vincent pensait qu’il s’agissait de la personne qui cachait la ville des radars du Service. Il comprenait pourquoi ceux qui avaient reconstruit un semblant de vie lui étaient si reconnaissants.

Puis un jour, il entendit quelque chose de la bouche d’un client. « Ah, mais il n’y a pas cet enfant ? J’ai entendu dire que le Service lui cachait son pouvoir en effaçant sa mémoire, parce qu’il est trop puissant. Mais ils ne veulent pas l’effacer parce qu’il pourrait encore leur être utile. Et ils veulent à tout prix continuer à le surveiller. » Un autre client lui avait répondu : « Ça a l’air d’être un sacré moyen de pression pour le Service. Je suppose qu’ils feraient absolument tout pour le garder de leur côté. Ça doit être amusant, de les regarder danser. » Vincent eut vaguement envie de vomir. Le Service se permettait de faire ce genre de chose ? Il bouillait. Bouillait, mais  _ si _ violemment. Bien. Lui aussi avait envie de voir danser le Service. Il avait envie de les voir danser dans la paume de sa main, pendant qu’il riait en regardant à quel point ils étaient pitoyables. Alors il décida qu’il allait se servir de cet enfant pour que le Service devienne sa marionnette à son tour. Il était temps que les rôles se renversent un peu.

Il lui fallut près d’un an pour trouver la personne en question. Koutarou Bokuto. Vu son insouciance, il plaignait presque le Service d’avoir à rattraper chacune de ses bévues sans que quiconque ne s’en rendre compte. Mais il ne plaindrait jamais le Service de sa vie, car sa haine dépassait toute sorte d’empathie. Et il fallait avouer qu’une fois qu’il avait repéré le personnage, trouver l’intégralité des informations qui lui étaient liées était un jeu d’enfant. Bien qu’il ne pût rester en investigation qu’une trentaine de minutes sans se mettre en danger, il sut bien vite quelles étaient ses fréquentations, ses loisirs. Et il apprit, par accident, à quel point ses amis étaient importants dans la préservation de qui était Bokuto. À quel point le Service gardait un œil sur eux aussi. Et il se sentit comme un marionnettiste sans fil, car Bokuto était trop bien protégé pour que Vincent réussisse à l’atteindre.

Puis il débarqua. Un simple humain, sans pouvoir et qui n’avait rien à faire dans le monde de Koutarou, mais ce dernier l’y avait attiré tout de même. Les premières fois où il l’avait vu, Vincent ne s’en était pas véritablement préoccupé, avant qu’il ne se rende compte de l’importance de cette personne ordinaire pour Bokuto. Et tout s’était mis en place dans son cerveau. Il établit les règles de son jeu, établit sa stratégie, observa.

Il lui fallut cependant du temps pour la mettre à l’œuvre. Même une fois qu’il avait réuni tous les éléments dont il aurait besoin, il lui fallut du temps.

Lancer ce plan, cela signifiait que tout s’arrêterait après. Il avait peur. Terriblement peur, et il avait beau relativiser et être convaincu de ce qu’il allait faire, il se mettait parfois à trembler en pensant qu’il n’avait plus d’avenir après ça. Cette fois-ci il disparaîtrait pour de bon. Mais il n’avait pas envie de réfléchir à une voie de secours. Car les règles de son jeu étaient un peu étranges, et s’il y survivait, cela signifierait qu’il aurait perdu de la pire des manières. Et alors il deviendrait misérable à son tour. L’issue était terrible, et elle l’effrayait.

Caroline l’attendit patiemment. Chaque fois qu’il pensait être prêt, il finissait par simplement les regarder s’amuser au lieu de détruire la vie d’au moins l’un d’eux. Caro lui demanda s’il avait de la sympathie pour eux. Probablement pas, pensa-t-il. Peut-être un peu d’envie, peut-être quelques doutes sur le but de son jeu, mais surtout cette peur qui lui retournait l’estomac. Une partie de lui voulait vivre, mais comment le pouvait-il à présent ? Il ne le savait pas. Il l’avait oublié quand on avait effacé son existence.

Puis une nouvelle rumeur avait commencé à courir, et cette rumeur-là terrifia l’entièreté des rejetés. Plus le temps passait, plus le Service gagnait en puissance. Alors il devait agir maintenant. De plus en plus, la fin lui semblait proche de toute manière, alors il avait moins peur de celle-ci.

Il lança l’opération. Il kidnappa Akaashi et regarda le Service danser dans le creux de sa main, mais il n’en ressentit qu’une satisfaction très réduite. Il avait cru… il ne savait pas trop, il avait cru que ça le libérerait, d’une façon ou d’une autre ! Il avait cru que la sensation de la vengeance serait terriblement douce !

Cependant, aussi agréable que soit la réussite de son plan, le creux ne se remplissait pas. Alors peut-être, se dit-il,  _ peut-être _ aurait-il dû choisir une autre voie. Peut-être aurait-il essayé de changer les choses. Mais il était trop tard de toute manière. Puisque c’était comme ça, il s’amuserait jusqu’à la fin. Plus rien ne le retenait à présent. Peu lui importait le monde après son départ. De toute manière, il y avait perdu sa place plusieurs années auparavant.

Il laissait l’avenir à ceux qui restaient. Ce n’était plus son problème maintenant. Il ne voulait qu’une chose : ne pas devenir misérable. Il irait jusqu’au bout. Et il se battrait à la fin, il se vengerait autant que possible. Il avait toujours été un égoïste, après tout.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrire "Chapitre 6" pour la partie 7 est extrêmement jouissif et qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "non"?

Ses yeux étaient lourds. Il avait l’impression que son corps flottait. Cette sensation était difficile à expliquer. Un « bip » continuel résonnait dans sa tête. Il tenta de bouger sa main et entendit un bruissement de ce qui lui semblait être du tissu. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Le blanc l’éblouit. Il cligna de façon répétitive jusqu’à pouvoir observer ce qui l’entourait, puis réalisa où il se trouvait. « Ah. C’est un hôpital. » pensa-t-il, avant de songer : « Je suis vivant… ? »

Il y eut un mouvement vif à sa droite. Quelqu’un venait de se lever brusquement, puis cette personne s’effondra sur la chaise, laissant le poids de son corps reposer sur le lit. Akaashi tourna le visage vers l’individu et sourit en le reconnaissant.

— Bonjour, parvint-il difficilement à articuler.

Konoha releva la tête, le regarda un instant avant de souffler « Dieu merci… ». Puis il se leva à nouveau et contourna le matelas pour s’approcher de la sortie.

— Je vais chercher tes parents et le docteur, je reviens tout de suite, d’accord ?

Puis il sortit prestement, laissant la porte entrouverte derrière lui. Keiji continua à regarder cette dernière après que son camarade eut quitté la pièce. Il essayait d’assimiler ce qu’il se passait. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais son cerveau lui semblait terriblement lent. Les souvenirs précédant son hospitalisation étaient flous et il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rappeler ce qui était arrivé. Alors, les images envahirent son esprit et de la bile monta dans sa gorge. Il prit conscience de son bras dans le plâtre et de ses jambes fermement maintenues droites par un dispositif qui lui était caché. La salle vide lui parut oppressante. Pitié, que quelqu’un revienne et le sorte de sa terreur d’être à nouveau seul sans personne pour le sauver.

À ce moment-là, la porte s’ouvrit entièrement pour faire apparaître le visage de son père et de sa sœur. Ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés et se retinrent au dernier moment de le prendre vigoureusement dans leurs bras. Après eux entrèrent ce qui semblait être un médecin, une infirmière et enfin Konoha. Le premier s’arrêta derrière le père d’Akaashi qui avait saisi la main de son fils comme s’il s’accrochait à la vie ainsi, puis questionna l’adolescent d’un air bienveillant :

— Comment te sens-tu ?

Il leva les yeux pour voir le docteur, mais les détourna rapidement quand il croisa son regard. Des paroles lui revinrent et il trembla un instant en s’en souvenant : « Quand ils te récupéreront. Ne regarde personne dans les yeux. Ou ils effaceront tout. Ce qu’il s’est passé ici et ce que je vais te dire, mais aussi tout ce que tu as vécu en rapport avec le surnaturel. » Ils effaceront. Ils effaceront. Akaashi devait se souvenir. Pour le bien de ce monde, il devait se souvenir. Malgré toute la souffrance, les cauchemars que cela impliquait, il devait faire ce sacrifice. Était-ce un comportement de héros ou de la pure obstination qui ne le mènerait nulle part ? Il ne savait pas. Mais pour le moment, il ne devait regarder personne dans les yeux.

D’une petite voix, il répondit :

— J’ai l’impression… qu’il y a un immense nuage dans ma tête. Je n’arrive pas à réfléchir et je ne sens qu’à moitié mon corps. Et j’ai faim.

Le docteur eut un léger rire puis lui répondit d’un ton chaleureux.

— Pour ta tête, ça doit être l’effet des antidouleurs, mais préviens-moi si jamais ça empire. Et je demanderai à ce qu’on t’amène un repas, je pense en effet que 3 semaines sans véritable repas ont dû te creuser l’appétit.

Le médecin tourna les pages de son dossier en fredonnant, survolant du regard les données qui y étaient inscrites.

— Je vous parlerai plus tard de l’avenir. Avec tous les traitements et la rééducation, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps à expliquer.

Il se tourna vers le père de Keiji, s’adressant directement à lui.

— C’est un véritable miracle que votre fils ait survécu. Même avec son excellente condition physique, il lui a sans doute fallu une volonté inébranlable pour tenir jusqu’ici. Je suis certain que tout se passera bien à l’avenir. (Il sourit doucement.) Après tout, il semble être sous une bonne étoile.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Akaashi.

— J’y pense, on m’a dit qu’il faudrait que tu voies un psychologue le plus rapidement possible. L’idéal serait maintenant, évidemment, mais si tu préfères te reposer pour le moment, on peut bien évidemment reporter ça.

Keiji considéra ses options puis hocha la tête. Il se sentait déjà épuisé alors qu’il venait de se réveiller. Pour le moment, il souhaitait simplement profiter de la présence rassurante de sa famille et de son ami.

— Je pense… que je suis un peu trop fatigué pour le moment.

— Pas de problème. Les infirmiers sont là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, donc n’hésite pas. En attendant, je vais vous laisser.

Le médecin leur fit un dernier sourire aimable avant de quitter la pièce. Akaashi observa véritablement le visage de son père pour la première fois depuis qu’il était arrivé et lui trouva l’air fatigué. [NOM] et Konoha aussi, maintenant qu’il y pensait. Peut-être avaient-ils veillé sur lui. Peut-être s’étaient-ils rongé les sangs durant la période où il était introuvable. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il les retint. Il était si heureux de les voir ici. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que… Non, ce n’était pas le moment d’y penser. Il savait que sa mère travaillait probablement en ce moment même. Koutarou aussi devait être occupé. Ce n’était juste pas de bol. Pour le moment, il allait profiter de la chance qu’il avait d’être là. De la chance qu’il avait de ne pas avoir disparu. Il existait toujours. Il n’était pas mort. Il n’avait pas été effacé. Le Service l’avait laissé vivre. Une gratitude pure l’envahissait et il serra la main de son père en lui souriant doucement.

Ils parlèrent de tout et n’importe quoi, des choses qui s’étaient passées durant son absence. Ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qui lui était arrivé. C’était des questions d’un autre temps, en un autre lieu. Quand ils seraient seul à seul. Son père lui raconta les nouveaux éléments du feuilleton qu’ils regardaient ensemble, jusqu’à ce qu’Akaashi le stoppe en lui disant qu’il comptait bien regarder ces épisodes quand il rentrerait à la maison. Sa sœur lui parla de l’école. Keiji sentait bien qu’elle voulait lui poser mille questions, mais on avait dû lui dire de ne pas l’interroger. Konoha lui parla du club de volley, et l’informa qu’il avait récupéré la majorité des cours qu’Akaashi avait manqués. Il lui les apporterait s’il le souhaitait, même si les professeurs lui pardonneraient sans aucun doute ses lacunes. Keiji le remercia. Ces discussions ordinaires le réconfortaient. Elles lui faisaient oublier toutes les choses anormales qui lui étaient arrivées. Toutes les choses qui lui arriveraient. Une courte trêve dans l’enfer.

Quelques heures plus tard, un infirmier entra pour les prévenir que les visites étaient terminées. La mère de Keiji n’avait pas pu se libérer à temps, mais elle viendrait demain à coup sûr, l’avait assuré son père. Doucement, ils firent leurs au revoir et quittèrent la pièce. Quand la porte se ferma et qu’il se retrouva seul, Akaashi fixa la sortie pendant plusieurs secondes avant que des larmes commencent à déferler sur ses joues. Il pleura jusqu’à avoir les yeux secs. Il pleura à cause de l’injustice de sa situation. Il pleura parce qu’il était  _ si _ soulagé d’être là. Il pleura parce qu’il avait inquiété ses proches et que l’amour qu’ils lui portaient lui avait fait du bien. Il pleura à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il pleura parce qu’il y avait laissé 3 semaines, et que même si ce n’était rien dans une vie, c’était quelque chose qui n’aurait jamais dû arriver. Il pleura à cause des parts sombres du monde étincelant des superhéros dont il avait désormais connaissance. Il pleura car il en avait besoin. Il pleura car il savait très bien que c’était loin d’être terminé, et qu’il ne pourrait probablement plus se permettre de s’effondrer ainsi avant que ce soit enfin la fin de la pièce dans laquelle il avait été plongé. Il se préparait maintenant. Il le fallait bien.

***

Le doux bruit de la porte se refermant le réveilla. Au même moment, il y eut un mouvement à sa gauche et la voix de sa mère parvint à ses oreilles.

— Oh bonjour.

Elle chuchotait, donc elle n’avait pas encore remarqué que son fils était réveillé. Keiji la regarda entre ses paupières à peine ouvertes. Elle aussi avait l’air fatiguée. Des cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux. La connaissant, Akaashi savait qu’elle avait dû passer un nombre de nuits conséquent sans dormir à cause de son inquiétude.

Une autre voix lui parvint. Délicate, féminine, elle inspirait confiance. C’est peut-être pour cette raison qu’Akaashi s’en méfia immédiatement.

— Vous devez être sa mère ? murmura la personne qui était entrée.

La mère d’Akaashi acquiesça pendant que Keiji tenta de se tourner le plus discrètement possible pour regarder l’intruse. Rapidement, deux paires d’yeux furent posées sur lui, et il abandonna l’idée de continuer à faire semblant de dormir. Il ouvrit les yeux avec l’air le plus ensommeillé possible. Il jeta un regard à l’inconnue pour confirmer qu’il ne l’avait en effet jamais vue, puis il se tourna vers sa mère et sourit franchement en la voyant. Celle-ci, le voyant réveillé eut une étrange grimace pendant que ses yeux devenaient mouillés, avant de l’entourer de ses bras et de poser plusieurs baisers sur son front.

— Tu es vraiment réveillé…

Elle renifla bruyamment, avant de se rappeler la présence de la femme assise de l’autre côté du lit. Elle se retira alors rapidement, car elle n’était pas le genre de personne à montrer ses sentiments en public, et essuya son nez dans un certain manque de distinction.

— Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-elle.

L’inconnue sourit doucement en lui assurant que ce n’était rien.

— Qui est-ce.. ? demanda Akaashi à sa mère, jetant un rapide regard vers l’autre personne.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre, la principale concernée prit la parole.

— Je suis Adonia, une psychologue. J’aimerais beaucoup que tu me parles de ce qu’il s’est passé, ainsi que de comment tu te sens maintenant.

Pour la première fois, Keiji l’observa franchement. Elle avait dans la quarantaine ? Trentaine ? C’était un peu difficile à dire. Il pensa qu’elle était belle, bien qu’assez banale sur le plan physique. Des petites rides apparaissaient autour de ses yeux quand elle souriait. Ses cheveux étaient longs, attachés dans une queue de cheval désordonnée. Elle portait une blouse blanche de médecin ouverte sur des habits du quotidien, mais son nom n’était pas indiqué dessus. Malgré l’envie qu’il eût de plonger ses yeux dans le regard d’Adonia, il se retint et l’évita consciencieusement. Il fixa ses draps, silencieux. Sa mère s’approcha de lui.

— Keiji, il ne faut pas que tu te replies sur toi-même. Je sais que tu es passé par des choses difficiles mais on ne peut pas t’aider si tu ne dis rien. S’il te plaît…

Il resta, cependant, les yeux obstinément baissés.

— Keiji !

— Haha, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons tout notre temps, intervint Adonia. Mais puis-je… vous demander quelque chose, madame ? Assez souvent, il est plus difficile de s’exprimer en présence de personnes importantes pour nous, alors pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques instants ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne durera qu’un instant, et je vous rendrai votre fils très vite.

La mère d’Akaashi sembla hésiter un instant avant de capituler et de quitter la pièce, les laissant tous les deux tête à tête.

— Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Je te croirai même si cela semblerait complètement délirant pour une personne normale.

Vide d’expression, Keiji se contenta de lui répondre.

— Je suis au fait qui vous êtes, vous savez. Pas besoin de faire semblant de n’être qu’une psychologue.

— Ah bon ? Qui suis-je ?

Elle paraissait sincèrement intéressée par sa réponse à cette question.

— Vous êtes ici pour prendre connaissance de ce que je sais. Et me faire oublier ce que je ne suis pas censé savoir, probablement.

La femme apparut surprise puis eut un sourire légèrement triste et enleva sa blouse, la jetant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

— Je vois. Tu en sais donc autant. Inutile que j’essaie de me faire passer pour une psychologue dans ce cas. Même si, tu vois, si je n’étais pas ce que je suis maintenant, je serais devenu psychologue. Ce n’est pas forcément un mensonge. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d’en faire un mensonge, je peux t’aider.

— Non.

— Y as-tu vraiment réfléchi ? Même parmi nous, un nombre considérable donnerait n’importe quoi pour n’avoir jamais eu de pouvoir et pouvoir retourner à une vie normale. Cela ne te tente pas ? Malgré tout ce que ça t’a causé comme souffrance.

— Non.

— Et ce n’est pas tout. Vivre avec les cauchemars sera plus difficile que ce que tu t’imagines. La peur constante. Alors que si tu oublies tout, il n’en restera rien, je t’assure. Toutes ces mauvaises expériences seront entièrement effacées. Peut-être, au début, tu auras parfois de mauvaises impressions et tu te réveilleras parfois en pleurs sans savoir pourquoi, mais très vite tu pourras reprendre une vie normale. Tu ne te souviendras même pas avoir perdu quoi que ce soit. Tu n’auras pas la moindre once de remords. Tu as tout à gagner.

Akaashi ferma les yeux en relevant la tête. Il prit une longue respiration par le nez puis déglutit. Il garda les yeux fermés et se retint tant bien que mal de couvrir ses oreilles avec ses mains (ou plutôt avec les épais bandages et plâtre couvrant ses mains). Il avait l’impression que faire cela avouerait les doutes qu’il avait. Oui, ce qu’elle présentait semblait terriblement doux. Oublier tout ça. Ne pas se dire que si la situation se dégradait ou que le Service prenait un pouvoir considérable, ce serait sa faute. Il ne le saurait pas. Il n’avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Mais s’il considérait vraiment l’avenir, il comprenait bien qu’il devait s’en souvenir. Des choses se tramaient et il devait découvrir quoi, ou la vie future qu’il s’était préservée partirait en poussière. Il devait le faire pour lui, il devait le faire pour sa famille, il devait le faire pour Koutarou. Dire que le poids du monde était sur ses épaules serait sûrement une exagération, car s’il était au courant, d’autres aussi pouvaient l’être mais —

— Non.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il l’avait prise avant même d’arriver ici. Aussi futile que ce puisse être, il tenait aux moments passés avec Koutarou, Kuroo et Kenma. Il tenait au monde des superhéros. Il était trop tard maintenant : il s’y était attaché et s’en était fait une sorte de seconde maison. Keiji voulait passer plus de temps avec eux. Son lui bien conscient de ce qu’il perdrait refusait d’oublier. C’était important pour lui. Et les connaissances qu’il avait récupérées en souffrant, il refusait de les oublier. Nous ne sommes que nos souvenirs, mais Akaashi avait décidé qu’il ne voulait pas devenir celui qui ne savait pas.

— Je n’oublierai pas. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voudrez, mais je ne vous laisserai pas me faire oublier. Et je ne vous laisserai pas m’effacer des souvenirs de mes amis.

Il entendit un long soupir.

— Soit. Mais je tiens à te prévenir de quelque chose dont tu dois avoir très bien conscience.

Keiji se sentit comme traversé par des petits couteaux.

— Si tu répètes quoi que ce soit, le Service agira en conséquence pour empêcher que tes décisions n’aient de terribles conséquences. S’il faut effacer tes souvenirs par la force, nous le ferons.

Le silence qui suivit fut pesant. Akaashi garda les yeux fermés. Au bout d’un moment, il entendit Adonia se lever.

— Je te laisse réfléchir encore un peu. Je repasserai demain et tu me diras ce que tu préfères.

Il ne réagit pas, et se contenta d’écouter ses pas et le bruit de la porte se fermant.

***

Une semaine et demie plus tard, on le laissait rentrer chez lui à condition de suivre scrupuleusement les recommandations des médecins. Une partie de ses blessures avaient guéri durant son coma et seules les plus importantes nécessitaient encore des soins, mais au vu de sa condition des dernières semaines et l’état dans lequel il était arrivé à l’hôpital, les médecins n’étaient pas très rassurés de le laisser reprendre une vie presque normale. Son poignet et sa cheville droits n’avaient pas fini de guérir alors Keiji avait encore du mal à se déplacer, mais c’était supportable dans le petit appartement où ils vivaient. Autant que possible, ses parents s’arrangeaient pour que l’un d’eux soit toujours présent pour l’aider dès qu’il en avait besoin. Si c’était impossible, ils demandaient à leurs voisins de veiller. Akaashi retrouva ses draps, l’odeur familière et le confort de ses vêtements, ainsi que le rayon de lumière qui le réveillait tous les matins à la même heure.

Avec le mois qu’il avait passé soit dans le bâtiment abandonné, soit dans le coma, soit à l’hôpital, l’année scolaire s’était terminée et une autre avait commencé. Apparemment, les profs étaient tombés d’accord pour le laisser passer en année supérieure malgré les cours et examens qu’il avait manqués. Akaashi pouvait remercier pour cela ses bonnes notes et son assiduité sans pareille. Cependant, il avait dû mal à rattraper les notions qui lui manquaient et il sentait douloureusement le retard qu’il prenait avec les jours de lycée qu’il manquait, enfermé chez lui.

Comme elle l’avait promis, Adonia était revenue le lendemain de sa première visite pour n’obtenir que la même réponse que la veille. Keiji avait fait attention à ne surtout pas penser à sa proposition. Sa famille revint à plusieurs occasions et il ne passait pas un jour où personne ne fut à son chevet. Konoha aussi visita sa chambre d’hôpital, mais il dut diminuer le temps qu’il y passait avec le début de l’université. Lui continuait avec sa vie, et Keiji fut triste quand il réalisa que son aîné ne serait plus au lycée l’année suivante. Il se sentirait sûrement un peu seul, même s’il ne le serait pas. Et Konoha avait promis de garder le contact. Avec les réseaux sociaux, c’était un jeu d’enfant après tout. Konoha avait déjà l’habitude de laisser des commentaires sous ses posts alors ils ne manqueraient pas de continuer à avoir des échanges réguliers. Mais tout de même, le lycée lui paraîtrait un peu vide sans les terminales. L’idée qu’il le quitterait à son tour l’année suivante lui semblait étrange. Les six derniers mois s’étaient passés dans un claquement de doigts.

Mais la personne qui comptait le plus n’était pas venue le voir. Chaque jour, Akaashi se demandait si Koutarou viendrait le voir, et chaque soir était déçu. Sur la fin, il avait cessé d’espérer. Il ne pouvait que se demander quelle était la raison de ce silence. Il pouvait trouver mille raisons à pourquoi Bokuto ne venait pas le voir dans sa chambre : il n’avait pas pu obtenir l’adresse où il était hospitalisé ou peut-être même ne voulait-il pas se mêler aux acteurs de la vie quotidienne de Keiji (bien que ce dernier doute que ceci arrête Koutarou s’il souhaitait vraiment lui rendre visite). Mais dès qu’il récupéra un téléphone portable et reçut les dizaines de messages inquiets de Bokuto datant du jour de son kidnapping, il put constater que Koutarou n’avait rien envoyé depuis qu’il avait été sauvé. Silence radio. Le dernier message qu’il avait reçu disait « J’arrive, Keiji ». Évidemment, Akaashi avait tenté de le joindre après quelques jours de cette absence. Par SMS. À travers les réseaux sociaux qu’ils avaient en commun. Il n’obtenait même pas un  _ vu _ . Bokuto avait comme disparu entièrement. Alors Akaashi commença à paniquer. Il se demanda s’il n’était pas retenu quelque part, maltraité. Ou si Bokuto ne l’avait pas oublié, lui, et pensait seulement qu’un type étrange le harcelait.

Au bout de quelques jours, Keiji reçut un message de Kenma disant « J’ai entendu dire que tu t’étais réveillé. Tant mieux. Félicitations pour avoir guéri. ». Maintenant qu’il y pensait, ce n’était peut-être pas très respectueux de son ami, mais la première chose qu’Akaashi lui demanda fut comment allait Bokuto. Sa réponse était perplexe. Bokuto était assez déprimé récemment, mais Kenma ignorait pourquoi Akaashi lui posait cette question. Quand ce dernier informa Kenma qu’il n’avait aucune nouvelle de Koutarou malgré ses efforts, le gamer lui envoya simplement, plusieurs heures après, « Je vois. ». Keiji n’eut pas plus d’explications sur le silence de celui qu’il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il était rassuré que rien de grave ne soit arrivé mais aussi blessé que rien ne le retienne. Koutarou ne voulait simplement ni le voir ni lui parler. Il n’allait pas mentir, après ce qu’il lui était arrivé, cela faisait un peu mal. Juste un peu, essayait-il de se convaincre.

Akaashi insista pour retourner au lycée dès que possible. Il avait désespérément besoin de penser à autre chose et de s’occuper. Passer ses journées chez lui laissait à ses pensées le temps de tourner en boucle. Il espérait que porter son attention sur les cours pourrait atténuer les cauchemars qui le hantaient chaque soir. Il avait terriblement besoin de se distraire, et l’école était un bon moyen pour y arriver (au moins cauchemarderait-il sur de mauvaises notes et des professeurs démoniaques plutôt que sur le goût du sang dans sa bouche et des dizaines de regards froids et pleins de sang le regardant perdre la vie petit à petit, sur le sol).

Avec réticence, les docteurs le laissèrent revenir en cours dès qu’il fut capable de se déplacer sans trop de problèmes. Ses jambes étaient loin d’avoir la même force qu’avant et marcher le fatiguait bien trop rapidement, mais pour Akaashi, c’était largement assez. Le médecin lui avait dit que son poignet prendrait encore quelques semaines pour guérir donc écrire le cours lui était difficile, mais ses camarades de classe étaient prêts à lui prêter autant de notes qu’il en avait besoin. Il était bien entendu dispensé de sport et le resterait longtemps : pas question de risquer de briser à nouveau ses os tout nouvellement réparés. Il y assistait malgré tout en profitant de ceux-ci pour continuer de rattraper les cours qu’il avait manqués et lire les notes de ses camarades. Il lui arrivait même de rester durant les entraînements de volley : c’était douloureux, mais c’était aussi de bons souvenirs et le moins de temps il passait seul chez lui, le mieux il se portait.

Petit à petit, il commença à se porter mieux. Son poignet guérit, il reprit le rythme des cours. Les habitudes qu’il avait avant lui revenaient peu à peu. C’était un peu comme si rien ne s’était passé. Si on mettait à part ses cauchemars récurrents, c’était comme s’il n’était jamais entré dans le monde des superhéros. Kenma s’était éloigné de lui, prétendant être occupé. Keiji se doutait que cette raison était loin d’être la première. Ils avaient fini par perdre contact, au bout d’un mois de cours, une fois qu’Akaashi eut compris que pour une raison ou une autre, il n’était plus le bienvenu. Ses journées étaient terriblement ordinaires et chaque jour il s’attendait presque à tomber sur des superhéros occupés à arrêter quelqu’un.

Mais non. Ses journées étaient rythmées par ses heures de cours et d’études et par les professeurs leur rappelant à quel point cette année était importante dès que l’un de leurs élèves bâclait son travail. Son professeur principal lui portait une attention toute particulière à la suite de son absence du début d’année, étant vigilant à ce qu’il soit à l’aise.

Dans la version officielle des faits, Akaashi avait été enlevé par un criminel demandant une forte somme d’argent. Il aurait été visé au hasard, attaqué alors qu’il était seul et vulnérable. Le Service avait forcé Keiji à garder le silence sur la vérité, même envers sa famille. En échange, l’État avait payé tous les frais médicaux et remboursé tout ce qui avait été détruit par son agresseur, sous couvert d’une excuse dans les lignes de « C’était notre faute si cet homme était aussi mentalement instable et nous nous en excusons ». Ça leur faisait de la publicité en même temps, comme si le Service prenait réellement responsabilité pour ce qu’il s’était passé. (Comme si le Service n’avait pas attendu 3 jours avant de daigner venir le chercher. Comme s’il ne l’avait pas presque laissé mourir. Comme si ceci n’était pas leurs méthodes habituelles.)

C’était ce qui avait été dit à ses professeurs. Ses camarades en savaient encore moins, mais la plupart évitaient de lui poser des questions, supposant que ça lui rappellerait des choses désagréables. À ceux qui lui demandaient ce qu’il s’était exactement passé, Akaashi disait simplement qu’il ne s’en souvenait pas bien et n’en savait pas grand-chose non plus. C’était le mensonge le plus facile et celui qui avait failli être vrai.

Ils fêtèrent l’anniversaire de sa petite sœur début mai. Le temps recommença à redevenir chaud et sec et ils sortirent les ventilateurs dès que la température atteint 26°C car son père était terriblement sensible à la chaleur. Ils burent du thé glacé fait maison (pour des raisons évidentes de prix et de goût) et tout cela avait le doux goût de l’habitude et du bonheur. Et Akaashi se dit que peut-être,  _ peut-être _ ce n’était pas si mal.

***

De la main, Akaashi fit au revoir à ses camarades de classe. Ils étaient pressés aujourd’hui, comptant assister à il ne savait quel événement. Keiji s’était excusé et avait décidé de rentrer chez lui à la place : il était fatigué ce soir-là, des examens approchaient et le stress commençait à s’accumuler. Il les regarda s’éloigner un instant avant de se tourner vers le chemin qu’il empruntait pour aller prendre son bus du retour. Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut une silhouette familière de l’autre côté de la rue.

Il se figea. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Akaashi pivota pour le regarder. Il avait laissé son air narquois et semblait assez penaud, appuyé contre le muret de la maison, les mains serrées ensemble devant lui. Même s’il baissait la tête, Keiji croisa ses yeux et ils se fixèrent ainsi, un instant. Puis Kuroo baissa les yeux, les posant sur l’asphalte.

Akaashi resta immobile un instant, débattant intérieurement. Le fait que Kuroo soit ici, c’était sa porte de retour vers le monde des superhéros. Le magnifique, grandiose monde des superhéros. (Le détestable, horrible monde des superhéros.) Peut-être pourrait-il alors revoir Koutarou. Peut-être pourrait-il à nouveau profiter des après-midi à simplement chiller chez Kuroo ou chez Kenma. Et il aurait cette possibilité incroyable de replonger dans la magie et de se battre pour elle. Il pourrait devenir part de quelque chose de plus grand, sortir de la banalité de son quotidien.

Mais le voulait-il vraiment ? N’était-il pas bien, avec ce qu’il avait ? Les moments calmes avec sa famille et ses amis, les parcs d’attractions, les jeux jusqu’à tard la nuit. Le stress des évaluations et les révisions de dernière minute, les soirées à faire défiler ses pages de réseaux sociaux sans véritable but. Il avait oublié qu’il pouvait être heureux même sans tout ce qu’il avait découvert dans les derniers mois. Qu’il n’avait pas besoin des superhéros dans sa vie.

Quand il mettait le bien et le mal que le monde des superhéros lui avait procuré dans la balance, il ne savait pas de quel côté elle penchait le plus. Y retourner ne lui apporterait rien. S’il ne s’était jamais éloigné cet univers, il n’aurait probablement pas songé à le quitter après être sorti de l’hôpital, mais maintenant…

Maintenant, il n’avait pas si envie de traverser la rue et aller voir Kuroo. Alors il fit volte-face et commença à prendre le chemin de chez lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, c'est pas vraiment le moment pour dire ça maintenant vu que ce chapitre est le calme plat et que BON, vu ce qu'il y a eu avant ça devrait aller si ça allait jusqu'ici mais: (wow cette phrase est horrible)  
> J'avoue ne pas trop savoir gérer les tags et les ratings pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut trigger et j'ai du mal à savoir quelles sont les frontières entre G/T/M. Donc si jamais quelqu'un ici pense qu'il faut que je change quoi que ce soit dans les tags et ratings, hésitez pas, s'il vous plaît ;-;  
> Voilà c'est tout ;-;  
> Merci d'avoir lu :D  
> J'ai pas beaucoup de lecteurs (je crois), mais rien que voir le nombre de Hits augmenter de 1 me fait plaisir alors... thank you ;-;


	8. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse pour avoir laissé cette fic en plan pendant genre 4 mois.
> 
> Sinon, joyeux anniversaire Akaashi (sur le fil du razoir)

Akaashi ne s’était jamais considéré comme quelqu’un de faible. Depuis toujours, il avait confiance en ses capacités. Même s’il restait modeste, il était conscient qu’il était peut-être un petit peu au-dessus de la moyenne. Il était loin d’être un génie, mais depuis son enfance, on le destinait à des métiers prestigieux. On lui avait répété, répété et répété encore qu’il valait quelque chose. Qu’il pouvait faire ce qu’il souhaitait. Qu’il devait avoir une belle carrière pour ne pas gâcher son potentiel.

Quand il avait découvert le monde des superhéros, il avait été complètement désorienté. Ce qu’il tenait pour acquis semblait s’effondrer pour ne laisser que des ruines ne représentant pas la grandeur qu’était son monde auparavant. Ce qu’il trouvait exceptionnel était désormais à peine digne d’attention ; et Akaashi, eh bien, il était loin d’être exceptionnel. Alors il était devenu terriblement banal. Une simple personne perdue dans la foule et qui pourrait aussi bien disparaître sans laisser de trace. Il le savait. Ce n’était pas nouveau, il savait très bien que des gens comme lui, il y en avait des milliers, des millions. Mais dans son milieu, il était l’un des seuls alors il s’était laissé bercer par l’illusion qu’il avait quelque chose de plus. Quand il avait rencontré toutes ces personnes incroyables, la vérité l’avait frappé de plein fouet et il avait dû affronter le monde comme il était réellement.

Il avait senti sa fierté s’écraser tandis qu’une petite voix intérieure lui chantonnait « Ah ! Il a cru qu’il était spécial ! Ah ! Quelle naïveté ! ». Pitié, pitié que quelqu’un me prouve le contraire, demandait son subconscient et Koutarou était arrivé pour le convaincre qu’il valait quelque chose après tout. Et il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à Keiji pour le croire, car le faire lui semblait une évidence.

Et maintenant il le comprenait bien. Il valait quelque chose. Même si ce n’était pas le cas, Akaashi était terriblement têtu. S’il souhaitait s’élever, il n’appartenait qu’à lui de le faire. Et un désir étrange, légèrement tordu, lui ordonnait de poursuivre ce qui pourrait le rendre exceptionnel. Il voulait devenir grand. Il voulait devenir important. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il ferait une fois qu’il aurait atteint ce but. Mais cette volonté était impossible à étouffer. C’était la même qui cherchait inlassablement la connaissance et la même qui lui disait de rester en vie quoi qu’il doive traverser. Akaashi n’avait pas envie de faire taire cette soif d’importance.

Donc il s’arrêta net. Il sentait que Kuroo l’observait. Akaashi pouvait sentir le poids de son regard sur son dos. Il ne savait plus ce qui était le plus important désormais. Protéger son petit quotidien ou replonger dans le merveilleux ? Il avait les clés pour changer les choses. Il était peut-être le seul à les avoir. S’il essayait réellement, peut-être arriverait-il à détruire le Service. Il leur faudrait un plan et s’ils échouaient, les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques. Mais…

Mais…

Il avait presque la tête qui tournait. Il avait envie de savoir ce que ça faisait, de participer à un événement aussi important. Il le voulait. Il le devait. Il n’en aurait peut-être plus jamais l’occasion. Alors— !

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Akaashi traversa la rue pour rejoindre Kuroo de l’autre côté. Il s’installa à ses côtés et attendit patiemment.

— J’ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

— Moi aussi.

C’était presque intime. Leurs voix étaient basses. Plus personne ne sortirait du lycée pour les 45 prochaines minutes et seuls quelques groupes étaient toujours dans les environs. Le ciel commençait à se couvrir et l’air sentait la pluie.

— Je suppose que je suis la dernière personne à qui tu voudrais parler, actuellement.

— À peu près, en effet.

Il y eut un silence pesant et quand Kuroo détourna les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, Keiji savait ce qu’il allait dire.

— Écoute… je suis désolé qu’on t’ait ignoré. C’est probablement le moment où tu avais le plus besoin de nous, mais on t’a complètement laissé tomber. Ça… nous a semblé logique à ce moment-là, mais je suppose que ce n’était pas vraiment malin. Alors je te présente mes excuses. Et celles de Kenma et de Bokuto aussi.

Akaashi prit une longue inspiration, puis demanda, essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler :

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous m’avez soudainement laissé complètement de côté ?

Kuroo voulait lui répondre, mais quelqu’un passa près d’eux et il s’arrêta immédiatement, regardant l’inconnu avec des yeux vigilants.

— Peut-être pourrait-on aller quelque part un peu plus… privé ? Mon appar— … non pas mon appartement. Plutôt quelque part où le Service ne s’attend pas à nous trouver.

Keiji réfléchit un instant avant de proposer :

— Il y a un parc près d’ici. Je n’y vais pas, habituellement, mais il y a un kiosque où nous serons à l’abri s’il commence à pleuvoir. Vu l’heure et le temps, il devrait être désert.

— Je te suis.

Alors qu’ils étaient sur le chemin, le tonnerre s’était mis à rouler. Il était loin encore, mais ils se pressèrent pour arriver à leur destination. Comme Akaashi l’avait prévu, il n’y avait personne aux alentours. La pluie se déversa du ciel à la seconde même où ils furent à l’abri. Après avoir vérifié qu’ils resteraient au sec, ils s’assirent tous les deux en tailleur sur le sol. Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants avant que Kuroo prenne une profonde inspiration.

— C’est entièrement de notre faute. Si tu t’es retrouvé dans cette situation, c’est de notre faute. Et Bokuto le ressent plus que quiconque. S’il n’était jamais venu te voir alors tu n’aurais jamais…

Il déglutit, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Il ne la finit pas, enchaînant sur une autre.

— Alors Bokuto s’est dit qu’il était temps qu’on arrête de t’attirer des ennuis. Il a vraiment été rongé par la culpabilité. Il n’y avait pas réfléchi, tu sais. Il était simplement content de passer du temps avec toi. Alors quand il a réalisé le genre de problème qu’il t’avait attiré, il a déprimé. Kenma et moi, on s’est dit qu’il avait peut-être raison. On était même pas sûr que tu veuilles nous revoir un jour ou même entendre parler de nous. Le temps que tu te réveilles, on avait pris notre décision… qui n’était pas la bonne, je suppose. Mais on ne voulait pas faire plus de mal à Bokuto. Et on n’a pas trouvé d’argument contre sa décision.

Kuroo sembla plongé dans ses pensées un instant, avant de finir.

— On voulait faire ce qui nous semblait le mieux pour toi, mais au fond… on est juste des adolescents paumés, pas vrai.. ? On avait peur que tu aies tout oublié de nous…

— Oubliés ? Pourquoi est-ce que je vous aurais oublié ?

Il réfléchit un instant, fronçant les sourcils.

— À cause d’Adonia.. ? demanda Akaashi.

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement durant plusieurs secondes, interloqués.

— … Tu connais Adonia ? Ou plutôt, t’as vu Adonia, mais tu n’as rien oublié.. ? Comment.. ?

— On m’avait préve…

Soudainement, le souvenir du message qu’on l’avait chargé de transmettre lui revint en mémoire. Il se leva d’un bon, tout d’un coup frappé par l’importance de la chose. Il avait l’impression de s’être réveillé d’un coup, après être resté anesthésié pendant des mois.

— Je dois dire quelque chose à Yaku.

Kuroo l’observa, perplexe.

— Yaku ? Pourquoi ?

— Aucune idée, mais je sais que j’ai quelque chose à lui dire. Il… paraît que c’est important et que.. Je.. ne sais même pas ce que ça signifie, mais… (Il eut l’air un peu perdu en se rendant compte qu’il ne savait pas grand-chose.)… il doit y avoir une raison. Il faut qu’on aille lui parler.. !

— Attends !

Kuroo s’élança en avant et lui saisit le poignet, empêchant Akaashi de quitter l’abri du kiosque. Quand ce dernier se dégagea violemment et regarda Kuroo avec des yeux écarquillés par une peur irrationnelle, le plus âgé s’éloigna doucement.

— Attends qu’il finisse de pleuvoir. On ne sait même pas où est Yaku pour l’instant.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Akaashi pour se calmer, puis il s’assit à nouveau, plus loin de Kuroo qu’auparavant. Ils restèrent silencieux, écoutant simplement la pluie taper sur le toit. Au bout d’un moment, le téléphone de Kuroo vibra. Celui-ci le sortit, fixa l’écran un instant, avant de le glisser dans sa poche et de se relever. Il regarda Akaashi, comme s’il l’attendait, alors ce dernier se mit debout à son tour. Il enleva la poussière sur ses vêtements puis se tourna vers Kuroo.

— Que fait-on ?

La pluie s’était calmée, mais les gouttes continuaient à provoquer des ondes dans les flaques qui s’étaient formées. Kuroo fit un pas hors du kiosque.

— On va rejoindre Yaku.

Akaashi le rejoint et ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la sortie du parc.

— Je te préviens au cas où, mais là où l’on va est une pièce souterraine. Ça ira pour toi ?

Keiji acquiesça sous le regard de son aîné, et ce dernier soupira de soulagement.

— Tant mieux, souffla-t-il.

Ils étaient tous les deux trempés quand ils pénétrèrent dans un grand bâtiment moderne. Quand Kuroo lui avait dit qu’ils iraient dans un sous-sol, Akaashi n’avait pu s’empêcher de s’imaginer un lieu décrépit, tombant en ruine et aux fréquentations douteuses. À la place, ils étaient dans un complexe d’appartement d’au moins 15 étages, à la façade parfaitement ravalée et de la lumière filtrait depuis quelques-unes des fenêtres. Il pouvait même apercevoir des silhouettes passer derrière les grandes baies vitrées. Ils étaient dans un quartier très recommandable de la ville, peuplé d’employés honnêtes aux salaires assez élevés. C’est pour cela qu’il fut légèrement pris de court quand Kuroo tapa le digicode et pénétra dans l’immeuble. Une autre porte nécessitant un badge était devant eux. Ils étaient simplement dans le hall des boîtes aux lettres. Un grand miroir leur faisait face. Akaashi constata que ses cheveux formaient des paquets mouillés autour de sa tête, ayant perdu tout volume. Il tenta de les essorer et de leur redonner un peu de vie. Il jeta un regard perplexe aux cheveux de Kuroo qui étaient toujours dressés sur sa tête, à croire que sa coupe était une sorte de malédiction. Peut-être le prix à payer pour avoir des superpouvoirs, qui savait ? Ou simplement parce qu’il avait un peu trop agacé quelqu’un, un jour. C’était un mystère auquel il n’aurait jamais de réponse.

Il sortit de sa rêverie pour se demander comment ils passeraient la porte qui s’ouvrait avec un badge. Peut-être devraient-ils sonner à l’interphone ? Mais Akaashi n’en voyait pas et aucun des noms inscrits sur les boîtes aux lettres ne lui disait quelque chose. Il s’apprêtait à demander à Kuroo comment ils entreraient quand celui-ci fit apparaître un badge noir dans sa main, bipa, et ouvrit la porte pour qu’Akaashi puisse passer à sa suite. Aussitôt, l’objet disparut à nouveau, comme s’il n’avait jamais été là. Trop souvent, Akaashi oubliait que ces gens n’étaient que rarement limités par les mêmes problèmes que les gens normaux.

L’intérieur semblait tout aussi moderne que l’extérieur. En face d’eux, il y avait deux ascenseurs, mais ils parcoururent une partie du couloir qui partait sur la gauche pour arriver à l’escalier. Ils descendirent deux volées de marche, arrivèrent devant une porte. Il n’y avait qu’un seul sous-sol. Malgré ça, Kuroo continua à marcher et ses jambes commencèrent à disparaître dans le sol. Akaashi n’arriva même pas à en être surpris. Il tenta de le suivre, mais il resta à la surface. C’était assez amusant, voir Kuroo d’en haut ainsi, mais il se sentit un peu blessé. Encore une fois, le monde des superhéros ne voulait pas de lui. Kuroo murmura un vague « J’avais oublié » et lui toucha le mollet. À ça, Akaashi tomba brusquement, traversant le sol, et il dévala plusieurs marches d’escalier sur les fesses. Il frotta le bas de son dos, grimaçant à cause de la douleur occasionnée par la chute. Puis il se releva doucement, et regarda où il se trouvait. Les marches continuaient profond, et l’obscurité l’empêchait de voir jusqu’où elles descendaient exactement. Kuroo le rejoignit et alluma la lampe torche de son téléphone qui illumina les environs.

— Akaashi, est-ce que tu peux activer le mode avion de ton téléphone ? On ne capte pas normalement, mais par simple précaution.

Keiji acquiesça, et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour trouver son téléphone. Il constata avec soulagement qu’il n’avait pas souffert de sa chute et fit ce que Kuroo lui avait demandé. Une fois cela fait, il imita Kuroo en activant sa lampe torche, et ils commencèrent à descendre côte à côte.

En réalité, les marches allaient moins profond que ce qu’il avait cru au premier abord. En moins d’une minute, ils arrivèrent à un nouveau sous-sol. Kuroo ouvrit la porte qui se présentait à eux et Akaashi fut presque ébloui par la lumière qui le frappa. Une pièce carrée avait été creusée dans le mur. Elle était assez grande pour accueillir une bonne trentaine de personnes sans qu’elles soient serrées. Des chaises étaient empilées contre les murs en béton, en vue d’un futur usage probablement, à moins qu’elles n’aient été laissées là il y a longtemps. Mis à part ces chaises et une table ronde placée au centre de la pièce, la salle était entièrement dénudée. Pas le moindre élément de décoration ni autre meuble ne donnait de vie à la pièce. La porte par laquelle ils entrèrent était la seule issue apparente : s’il y avait un autre moyen d’entrer dans le lieu, Akaashi n’en avait pas connaissance.

Seule une chaise avait été séparée des autres. Près de la table, Yaku était assis et feuilletait tranquillement un magazine datant de plusieurs années. Il releva la tête en entendant Akaashi et Kuroo entrer, et referma le journal avant de le reposer dans un coin, probablement là où il l’avait pris en premier lieu d’après la suspecte absence de poussière. Ils se regardèrent ensuite pendant quelques instants, immobiles. Akaashi avait la sensation que les deux autres attendaient qu’il intervienne, mais il était un peu trop perdu pour prendre les devants.

Le bruit de pas dans l’escalier les fit tous sursauter et ils se tournèrent, sur leurs gardes, vers la source du son. Deux silhouettes apparurent dans l’encadrement de la porte. Le visage de Yaku afficha un soulagement distinct, tandis que celui de Kuroo se crispa étrangement. Akaashi n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir déjà vu ces deux personnes. Il s’agissait d’un homme et d’une femme qui devaient avoir à peu près le même âge qu’eux. Autant qu’Akaashi refuse de juger les personnes sur leur apparence, l’homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Son sourire était bien trop faux et suave pour que cette personne soit honnête. La femme lui semblait beaucoup plus fréquentable cependant. Seule l’histoire lui dirait s’il avait raison. Tout ce qu’il savait pour l’instant, c’est que ces deux individus semblaient être des alliés.

— C’est qu’il y en a, du monde ici…, dit l’homme, qui rappelait de plus en plus un serpent à Akaashi.

— C’est vrai, c’était beaucoup moins bondé avant que t’arrives Daishou, rétorqua Kuroo.

Il suffit de ceci, ainsi que de l’expression pas impressionnée du dénommé Daishou et son évidente intention de poursuivre leur petite querelle, pour qu’Akaashi devine une sorte de relation d’amour-haine entre eux deux. Bon, peut-être plus de haine que d’amour, mais il n’avait pas encore eu le temps de réellement observer la manière dont ils agissaient l’un auprès de l’autre, alors on lui pardonnerait la supposition. Avant que la dispute ne puisse continuer, la jeune femme les interrompit en claquant ses mains entre-elles.

— Allons les garçons ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler, on a des invités.

Elle fit un sourire à Akaashi, et ce dernier se rappela qu’il se trouvait à un endroit qu’il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde, en plus d’être camouflé par la magie. Il se racla la gorge. Kuroo cessa d’échanger des regards avec ce qui semblait être sa némésis et reporta son attention sur le regroupement dans la salle. Il tendit le bras vers Keiji, pour le désigner.

— Voici Akaashi. Il n’a pas de pouvoirs et n’a rien à voir avec le monde des superhéros, mais pour certaines raisons, il s’est retrouvé impliqué avec nous, jusqu’à se faire, en gros, enlever pour faire pression sur le Service.

À cet instant, Akaashi croisa le regard de Yaku dont l’expression lui communiquait un « bah ! c’est pas un drame » ironique. Il pensa lire à peu près la même sur le visage de Daishou et de la jeune femme, mais ils lui étaient insondables donc c’était peut-être leur expression naturelle. Kuroo pointa ensuite les deux personnes étant arrivées après eux.

— Voici Mika et Daishou. C’est à eux qu’appartient ce sous-sol et qui s’occupent de le planquer.

Il roula les yeux.

— J’utiliserais bien un autre endroit, mais hélas, c’est tout ce que nous avons.

Sur ce, Daishou et Kuroo recommencèrent à s’échanger des regards de défis, et Mika rit légèrement.

— On ne vous voit pas souvent ici, dit-elle. Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ?

Akaashi regarda Mika puis Yaku, et prit la parole :

— On m’a chargé de dire quelque chose à Yaku. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, mais…

Il déglutit.

— Mon kidnappeur… m’a dit qu’il se passait quelque chose. Au sein du Service. Que les choses bougeaient, et que si on ne faisait rien, le Service pourrait bien dominer l’entièreté du Gouvernement et que ça chamboulerait le monde. Que ça le détruirait. Et qu’il fallait éviter ça à tout prix.

La pièce était devenue extrêmement silencieuse. Pas un silence paisible, celui-ci était pesant et révélait une tension palpable.

— Quel genre de chose ? lui demanda Yaku, se levant de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de Keiji avec un air soucieux.

Tout le monde avait le regard posé sur lui, et Akaashi ne savait pas s’il aimait ou non cette sensation. Il avait l’impression d’être important, mais ce simple fait signifiait que ce qu’il savait, ce qu’il disait aurait des conséquences. Cette réalisation fit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

— Je ne sais pas. Il ne m’en a pas dit plus.

Il chercha dans ses souvenirs pour quelques bribes d’information.

— Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, mais j’ai l’intuition qu’elles ne sont pas infondées.

Daishou fronça les sourcils.

— Mais si ce ne sont vraiment que des rumeurs ? Il est hors de question qu’on se mette en danger pour une simple rumeur.

Akaashi fit volte-face pour lui répondre, presque en colère :

— Et s’il se passe vraiment quelque chose ? Vous allez le laisser arriver alors que vous auriez pu l’arrêter, et ensuite essayer de supporter la culpabilité de votre inaction si vous avez la chance d’être toujours en vie ?

Daishou se renfrogna. Les secondes suivantes semblèrent affreusement lentes, avant que Kuroo ne prenne la parole à la surprise générale.

— Daishou a raison. On ne peut pas se dresser contre le Service pour une simple rumeur. Yaku, Akaashi et moi sommes déjà sous haute surveillance et le simple fait qu’on ait disparu de leurs radars doit déjà leur mettre la puce à l’oreille. Rien que pour avoir cette discussion, on a dû venir ici. On n’a pas ce qu’il faut pour organiser une rébellion pour quelque chose d’incertain. L’équilibre est trop fin. La survie de Yaku ne tient qu’à un fil et s’ils le voulaient vraiment, le Service pourrait effacer tout souvenir de nos esprits en un instant. C’est beaucoup trop risqué.

Keiji se sentit blessé. Il savait que Kuroo avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas l’accepter. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu’il était impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu’il allait voir le monde s’effondrer autour de lui sans pouvoir rien faire. Il savait que de lui-même, il ne pourrait rien atteindre. Mais il avait Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma et Yaku, et tous les superhéros auxquels ils pourraient faire confiance ! Il suffisait qu’il arrive à les convaincre…

La voix de Yaku brisa le silence :

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Akaashi se tourna vers lui avec un immense soulagement alors que Kuroo lui jetait un regard perplexe. Devant l’incompréhension de son ami, Yaku clarifia ce qu’il comptait faire.

— Je vais juste voir si je peux trouver quelque chose. Tendre l’oreille à droite et à gauche pour chercher si je peux récupérer des bribes d’information. Éventuellement, savoir plus précisément ce qu’il se passe avant de se concerter pour voir ce que l’on fait. Je ne me mettrai pas en danger, promis. J’arrêterai si ça semble trop dangereux.

Mika, dont Akaashi avait presque oublié l’existence, leur jeta un regard surpris.

— Vous projetez déjà de renverser le Service ou je rêve ?

Les quatre garçons présents dans la salle se tournèrent vers elle et elle put lire dans leur regard qu’aucun d’eux ne rejetait cette possibilité.

Ils passèrent ensuite une bonne heure à clarifier ce qu’ils comptaient faire. Pour Kuroo, une simple rumeur rapportée par quelqu’un ayant tout de même manqué de tuer Akaashi n’était pas une raison suffisante pour se mettre en danger, mais il faisait confiance à Yaku pour prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que le Service ne se doute de rien. Entre deux engueulades entre Daishou et sa némésis, ils décidèrent qu’ils se retrouveraient ici même le mois suivant, avec d’autres personnes devant être au courant si le besoin s’en faisait sentir. Yaku et Kuroo s’occuperaient de la communication. Daishou, Mika et Akaashi, en absolument aucun cas, ne devraient en parler à qui que ce soit. Sinon, ce ne serait qu’eux cinq. Ils espéraient sincèrement que ce serait ce second cas, même si Akaashi pouvait déjà sentir en lui la honte d’avoir donné une fausse alerte et son orgueil s’effriter.

Assez vite, les deux hommes aux coiffures ridicules (car il fallait l’admettre, la coiffure de Daishou était ridicule elle aussi, avec ses cheveux, à l’opposé de Kuroo, bien trop coiffés) recommencèrent à se chamailler dans un coin de la pièce, laissant Yaku, Mika et Akaashi discuter ensemble.

— Je n’y connais pas grand-chose, dit la jeune femme, mais c’est assez fou, non ? Vouloir porter une attaque sur le Service comme ça.

Il fallut une seconde à Akaashi pour comprendre pourquoi cette question l’avait perturbé.

— Attends, tu n’es pas une superhéroïne ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

— Pas du tout. Ce n’est que grâce à Daishou que je sais que les superhéros existent, et je ne sais rien à part que le Service est très méchant et surveille tout le monde et que Daishou continue d’habiter ici pour veiller sur cette cave qui est à l’abri de ladite surveillance du Service.

Akaashi regarda autour de lui pour observer à nouveau la salle. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de si un pouvoir la protégeait, à part le fait qu’il fallait traverser le sol pour y parvenir. Yaku lui confia :

— Il paraît que cette salle existe depuis longtemps. Le seul moyen de l’atteindre est d’être en contact avec l’une des clés. Il en existe une vingtaine, et l’une de nos plus grandes peurs est que l’une d’elles tombe dans les mains du Service. Du coup, traditionnellement, il y a toujours un gardien des clés qui habite dans l’immeuble et qui vérifie en permanence où sont les clés et assure que l’accès est possible. Quand l’immeuble a été détruit et reconstruit il y a quelques années, on a perdu la trace du gardien, mais on l’a retrouvé par chance il y a… quelque chose comme deux ans ? Mais il y a toujours des clés dont on ignore l’emplacement.

S’il comprenait bien, il était possible que l’une de ces clés ait été découverte par le Service il y a longtemps. Mais ils n’avaient rien de plus sûr que cette petite salle, plusieurs mètres sous la surface, alors ils prenaient le risque. Peut-être devraient-ils trouver un endroit qui serait inconnu du Service, un lieu nouveau, protégé. Ils y réfléchiraient si la situation était critique comme le pensait Akaashi. Pour l’instant, cette pièce dont l’accès était surveillé par Daishou était en effet leur meilleure solution.

Akaashi sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour regarder l’heure et se remarqua qu’il n’avait plus de batterie. Il se souvint soudainement qu’il était censé être rentré chez lui depuis longtemps, et il n’avait pas prévenu ses parents qu’il arriverait en retard. Il avait du mal à avoir la notion du temps dans une pièce sans lumière (vite, il chassa cette idée car elle faisait ressurgir des souvenirs pour le moins désagréables— _**le sang, la faim, le froid, le sang, le sang**_ ), mais il pensait qu’une bonne heure et demie avait dû passer.

Un léger silence s’était installé (même Kuroo et Daishou semblaient s’être calmés, se contentant de se lancer des remarques venimeuses de temps à autre). Akaashi se racla la gorge et se leva de sa chaise.

— Je pense qu’il va falloir que j’y aille. Mes parents doivent m’attendre et je ne veux pas les inquiéter.

Kuroo acquiesça, s’approchant de la porte pour le raccompagner.

— C’est mieux si tu évites de briser tes habitudes. Il vaut mieux éviter que le Service se méfie pour l’instant.

Tout le monde approuva, et ils échangèrent des au revoir. Kuroo et Akaashi prirent la direction du métro, côte à côte. Ils n’avaient que deux stations à faire, mais il était un peu trop tard pour se balader et ils possédaient tous deux une carte de transport, alors ils pouvaient bien se pardonner un peu de paresse. Cependant, ils changèrent vite d’avis et arrivant sur place et en apercevant le monde se pressant autour des tourniquets, qui en disait long sur l’état de remplissage des wagons. Ils optèrent alors pour marcher. L’appartement de Kuroo se situait assez loin à pied, mais il assura que ça ne le dérangeait pas de marcher — après tout, personne ne l’attendait chez lui.

L’air de juin était pesant. La pluie s’était arrêtée, mais l’orage n’avait pas réussi à rafraîchir l’atmosphère. Des nuages continuaient à couvrir le ciel. Akaashi songea que les choses marquantes n’arrivaient que lorsqu’il faisait un sale temps. C’était peut-être sa destinée. Il ferait attention, la prochaine fois qu’il pleuvrait des trombes d’eau. Loin de lui l’idée d’être superstitieux, mais il préférait être prudent. Ou plutôt : il ne savait plus trop ce qui était de la superstition désormais. Donc il ne coûtait jamais rien d’être prudent.

Il entendit Kuroo prendre une longue inspiration.

— Kenma serait très content de te voir, si tu veux bien redevenir ami avec nous. C’est… moins amusant, à seulement deux. Alors ma porte t’est ouverte quand tu veux. Enfin, je suis en études supérieures maintenant, donc je passerai sûrement un peu plus de temps à Surnaturel, mais je suis toujours chez moi vers 17h30 donc…

Kuroo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de poursuivre.

— Et ça ne fera pas de mal à Bokuto de te revoir.

Il eut un rire jaune.

— Bon, il fera sûrement un scandale quand il saura que je t’ai parlé et que tu es encore plus impliqué qu’avant, maintenant, mais je préfère me faire engueuler plutôt qu’il reste dans le même état que ces derniers mois. Il est souvent déprimé, mais ça ne dure jamais plus de quelques jours quand il est de très mauvais poil. C’est presque effrayant quand il est calme pendant longtemps. Surtout maintenant qu’il ne vient plus au lycée, je ne le vois que rarement. Alors…

— C’est bon.

Kuroo lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

— Oui, je reviendrai. Je vous pardonne de m’avoir laissé tomber comme une vieille loque pendant trois mois.

Car après tout, il y avait des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été attiré dans ce monde. Il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Ils finirent le chemin en silence, et Akaashi apprécia ce silence confortable qu’il avait l’impression de n’avoir pas ressenti depuis des années. Loin des affaires de révolution qui pourrait coûter leur vie, il venait de se réconcilier avec des amis. Il allait probablement perdre beaucoup, mais au moins il aurait ça. Ça le réconfortait au moins un peu.

Car c’était maintenant que tout commençait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random, mais sur Wattpad y a des titres, sauf que j'en mets pas sur AO3 parce que flemme de modifier, mais bref y a une playlist qui a pas beaucoup de sens mais elle existe, et elle est là: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZLkvQpjLRMEV0f8HMMzaGUy84J8e51Wh


	9. Chapitre 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une confrontation, du pot au feu et des chats.  
> Kenma est définitivement un dieu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année!   
> J'aime personnellement beaucoup ce chapitre. C'est peut-être l'été dans MBB, mais ça a un petit côté esprit de Noël :)
> 
> Une musique parce que pourquoi pas et...!   
> https://youtu.be/F4kcczygOcw

L’endroit n’avait pas changé. Le même parquet trop dur, le canapé à moitié mort aux coussins avec des housses dépareillées. La table basse couverte de papiers en tout genre, un paquet de gâteaux vide qui traînait dessus. Les manettes de Wii en vrac sur le meuble télé. Il devait être le premier arrivé, car il ne voyait personne. Kuroo, depuis la cuisine, lui demanda ce qu’il voulait boire, avant d’énumérer le contenu de son frigo. Akaashi lui dit que n’importe quoi ferait l’affaire, avant de continuer à rester debout inutilement au milieu du salon. Il avait cru que ce serait naturel pour lui, de revenir ici. Il se souvenait encore par cœur du chemin et du digicode à l’entrée, et l’endroit lui donnait cette impression de familiarité. Mais maintenant, il n’arrivait pas à retrouver ses vieilles habitudes. Les 3 mois où il n’était pas venu dans cet appartement avaient malgré tout laissé une trace. Ils avaient changé tous les deux ; et l’Akaashi actuel n’avait plus sa place réservée, assis en tailleur entre le canapé et la table.

Kuroo revint, deux verres d’Ice Tea dans les mains. Il les posa sur un meuble pas trop encombré, et se pencha pour faire un tas grossier avec les feuilles éparpillées sur la table. La pile (assez conséquente) dans les bras, il se tourna vers Akaashi qui n’avait toujours pas bougé d’un centimètre depuis qu’il était entré, son sac toujours sur le dos.

— Installe-toi, hein. Mets-toi à l’aise. Kenma a dit qu’il arrivera bientôt, c’est juste le bus qui prend son temps.

Akaashi acquiesça et se débloqua. Il déposa son sac à dos dans un coin et alla s’asseoir sur le canapé, se faisant involontairement le plus petit possible. Kuroo disparut un instant pour aller ranger (?) ses papiers puis il revint s’asseoir entre la télé et la table, comme il avait la coutume de le faire quand Akaashi venait passer ses après-midi ici. Visiblement, c’était juste lui qui n’arrivait pas à se faire à son retour ici (car il se doutait bien que Kuroo ne s’asseyait probablement pas là lorsqu’il était seul, ou avec Kenma ou Bokuto). Ils restèrent en silence, aucun d’eux ne sachant que dire ou faire.

Finalement, la porte s’ouvrit doucement, et Kuroo se leva d’un bond pour aller accueillir celui qui venait d’entrer. Rapidement, Akaashi vit apparaître Kenma, qui lui lança un petit sourire, avant de déposer ses affaires près des siennes et d’aller se servir à boire (suivi de Kuroo qui insistait qu’il pouvait le faire à sa place). Son arrivée rendit l’atmosphère plus légère. Peut-être était-ce juste car Kenma faisait les gens se sentir bien naturellement, une fois qu’on le connaissait un peu. Ou peut-être parce qu’après l’après-midi qu’Akaashi avait passée avec Kuroo, Keiji et Kenma avaient eu une longue discussion par SMS où Keiji pardonna réellement les trois autres de l’avoir ignoré pendant tout ce temps et où il se rappela les bons moments qu’ils avaient passés ensemble. Il savait l’effort qu’il fallait à Kenma pour s’ouvrir ainsi, et il se dit que leur volonté de lui parler à nouveau était véritable. Kenma était quelqu’un d’assez incroyable, en réalité.

Une fois son verre dans la main, Kenma vint le poser sur la table basse avant de s’asseoir en tailleur sur le canapé aux côtés d’Akaashi. Ensuite, il farfouilla dans ses poches et sortit son téléphone ainsi qu’une cartouche de jeu protégée par un étui. Il jeta un coup d’œil désintéressé à ses notifications et posa son téléphone sur la table, puis il tendit la cartouche à Kuroo sans un mot. Celui-ci la prit et la regarda, perturbé, avant de réaliser pourquoi Kenma lui donnait un jeu sans aucun contexte.

— J’avais dit que je le ramènerais.

Kuroo acquiesça et lui répondit.

— Je vais chercher la Switch, je reviens !

Alors que l’ébouriffé disparaissait dans la pièce voisine, Akaashi haussa les sourcils.

— T’as une Switch maintenant ? demanda-t-il assez fort pour que Kuroo l’entende.

Alors qu’il posait l’écran sur le socle que Keiji n’avait pas remarqué auparavant, Kuroo l’éclaira :

— Elle ne servait plus à rien chez mes parents, alors je l’ai récupérée. À moi, Breath of the Wild…

D’après le léger ricanement de Kenma, Akaashi crut comprendre que ce dernier avait dû harceler son petit-ami pour qu’il y joue. Enfin, Kuroo alluma la télé, et sans véritable surprise s’afficha le carré annonçant Mario Kart. Kuroo lança l’installation préliminaire du jeu avant de séparer les manettes pour permettre à deux joueurs de participer. Il se tourna vers Kenma.

— Tu as pris les tiennes aussi ?

Kenma acquiesça, et se traîna péniblement jusqu’à son sac à dos pour en sortir deux manettes blanche et bleue. Il les synchronisa avec la Switch de Kuroo avant de les poser sur la table basse (qui commençait à être sérieusement encombrée) et de se vautrer à nouveau sur le canapé. Rapidement, Kuroo put lancer le jeu et alors que la musique d’intro se lançait, il vint rejoindre Kenma et Akaashi de leur côté de la table. Machinalement, Keiji se laissa glisser sur le sol pour laisser la place à Kuroo sur le canapé, reprenant enfin son emplacement habituel. Il se sentait mieux là. Peut-être Kenma était-il un dieu, en fait.

Akaashi attrapa la manette du joueur 3, allongeant ses jambes sous la table et attendant que Kuroo lance une partie. Il essaya d’avoir un contact visuel avec Kenma pour le forcer à lui expliquer les commandes de base, ce qu’il finit par obtenir après trente bonnes secondes de combat. Kenma, se résignant très rapidement à son sort (ou peut-être que ça ne le dérangeait simplement pas. C’était probablement cette théorie-ci, mais on pouvait bien laisser à Akaashi sa vision dramatique des choses), se pencha pour lui expliquer quelle touche permettait quels mouvements, et le briefa sur les différents éléments constituant la voiture et comment la rendre à peu près équilibrée pour un débutant. Aaah, quel bon ami, ce Kenma. Il devait définitivement être un dieu.

Ils lancèrent une partie en 50cc pour permettre à Akaashi et Kuroo de prendre un peu le jeu en main, Kenma assit à l’envers sur le canapé dans une vaine tentative de donner un minimum de difficulté aux courses. Heureusement qu’ils n’avaient décidé de ne faire que quatre courses. Dès qu’ils eurent terminé (avec une facilité absolument scandaleuse), ils lancèrent un tournoi en huit courses en 150cc, Bokuto ne donnant toujours pas signe de vie. Il fallut à peu près 20 secondes à Akaashi pour tomber dans un trou, mais il était bon perdant, et c’était la faute du jeu de toute manière.

Ils étaient au milieu d’une course quand ils entendirent la porte s’ouvrir en fracas. La voix de Bokuto appela Kuroo d’une voix forte et Akaashi eut une impression de déjà-vu ; sauf que cette fois, il était déjà dans l’appartement et cela faisait 3 mois que Bokuto refusait de lui parler. D’un pas bruyant, Koutarou se dirigea vers le salon et le kart de Keiji tomba dans un nouveau trou, le propulsant à la dernière place.

— Je suis pro maintenant, arrête de…

Quand Bokuto cessa de parler, le regard de Kuroo, Kenma et Akaashi se posèrent sur lui de façon synchronisée, quittant l’écran des yeux. Kenma fut le seul à avoir la présence d’esprit de mettre le jeu sur pause. La fureur succéda rapidement au choc sur le visage de Koutarou, qui décolla ses yeux de Keiji pour fixer Kuroo. Il prit une inspiration, se préparant sur le probablement long discours qu’il allait faire à Kuroo sur son irresponsabilité, mais Akaashi ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Bonjour, Koutarou. Ça faisait longtemps.

Les expressions se succédèrent sur le visage de Bokuto, montrant son conflit intérieur. Il était toujours si transparent, et Akaashi put lire l’inquiétude, le remords, et le soulagement. Sans un mot, Kenma lui tendit la manette restante, avant d’indiquer à Kuroo de quitter la partie en cours (ce qui n’était pas plus mal, vu le placement à peu près irrécupérable de Keiji). Rechignant légèrement, Bokuto vit s’asseoir auprès d’Akaashi. « Plus loin que d’habitude, » pensa Keiji, observant l’écart entre eux deux, avant de se réprimander mentalement. C’était parfaitement normal. Surtout que Koutarou faisait la tête. Son esprit ne cessait de vouloir penser de façon pessimiste, mais il savait que ce n’était pas rationnel. Tout allait bien se passer. Koutarou ne le détestait pas. Koutarou pensait à son bien et n’avait jamais voulu le blesser. Tout allait bien.

Un léger coup de Kenma le fit réaliser qu’ils attendaient qu’il valide sa configuration, alors il reprit la même que précédemment. Kuroo lança les courses, et Akaashi regretta presque qu’ils n’aient pas continué la partie précédente (mais avec Bokuto dedans ; bon certes c’était impossible mais…) car son placement fut encore plus désastreux qu’auparavant. Non seulement n’avait-il pas vraiment eu le temps de s’améliorer, mais le regard de Koutarou le distrayait horriblement. D’ailleurs, celui-ci réussit l’exploit d’être encore moins bien classé que Keiji (ce qui était vraiment admirable, si on lui demandait son avis). De plus, il sentait les yeux de Kuroo et Kenma se poser sur eux dès qu’ils avaient terminé leurs trois tours de circuit, ce qui n’arrangeait pas son cas.

Quand ils eurent enfin fini, Akaashi et Bokuto arrivant glorieusement, respectivement, à la huitième et dixième place, Keiji posa sa manette sur la table d’un air défait. Il entendit Kuroo ricaner, le salaud avec sa deuxième place. Puis Kenma prit la parole et dit :

— J’ai envie de Kinder Bueno.

Presque fier, Kuroo répondit :

— Ah, j’en ai ach…

Il s’interrompit lui-même avec un petit cri de douleur. Akaashi eut juste le temps de voir Kenma récupérer le pied qui avait servi à frapper le décoiffé. Ils se levèrent alors tous les deux pour se diriger vers l’entrée. À la gauche de Keiji, Koutarou semblait songeur. Carrément bloqué même, fixant d’un air soucieux la table. Le remarquant aussi, Kuroo claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour ramener son attention.

— On va acheter quelque chose, on revient.

Bokuto acquiesça, toujours dans la lune et ne semblant pas remarquer à quel point il était étrange pour Kenma de daigner sortir acheter quelque chose. Silencieusement, ils regardèrent Kuroo et Kenma se préparer à sortir puis la porte se fermer. Comprenant très bien l’intention de ses amis en les laissant tous les deux seuls, Keiji se tourna vers Koutarou avec un regard aussi apaisant que possible.

— Ça m’avait manqué.

Bokuto tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils toujours froncés et un air interrogateur sur le visage.

— Nous quatre, ici. C’est amusant. Je suis content de pouvoir en profiter à nouveau. Tu m’avais manqué, aussi.

Koutarou le fixa un instant, avant de sembler consumé par la culpabilité. Ah, ça y était.

— Je ne comprends pas ! Tu as été blessé à cause de moi, pourquoi tu voudrais encore me voir ? Tout est de ma faute. Tu serais beaucoup plus heureux sans moi, et sans ne plus jamais entendre parler des superhéros. Tu devrais me détester. Quand on blesse les gens, ils vous détestent après, non ?!

Une vague de colère traversa Akaashi. Il se leva brusquement, serrant les poings.

— J’ai le droit de décider de ce qui me rend heureux ! Si je décide que tu me rends heureux, c’est mon problème ! J’ai décidé que je voulais être ici aujourd’hui ! J’ai décidé de ne pas abandonner ce monde ! Et comment ça, je devrais te détester ? Le seul moment où tu m’as blessé, c’est quand tu as décidé de m’ignorer sans aucune explication ! C’est un peu narcissique, de décider soudainement que tout ce qui m’arrive est de ta faute ! Et même si c’était le cas, il y a quelque chose qui s’appelle le pardon !

Des larmes commencèrent à monter dans ses yeux.

— Comment pourrais-je te détester.. ? Tu es le seul qui est venu me chercher…

Sur ce, d’épaisses gouttes dévalèrent ses joues. Il fallut une seconde à Bokuto pour surmonter le choc de voir Akaashi aussi remonté avant qu’il ne se lève pour le serrer dans ses bras. Keiji agrippa son T-shirt, cachant ses yeux dans le creux de son cou, sanglotant légèrement. Il était mauvais avec les confrontations. Visiblement, il était incapable d’être en colère contre quelqu’un sans se mettre à pleurer sur la fin. Ce qui lui faisait parfois perdre toute crédibilité ; mais ce n’était pas très important à l’instant, alors que Koutarou lui frottait doucement le dos, murmurant des « Je suis désolé » dans son oreille.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Akaashi reniflant par intermittence, avant que celui-ci ne repousse doucement Bokuto, puis essuie ses yeux et son nez. Il manqua de se remettre à pleurer en pensant à quel point Koutarou lui avait manqué, mais se retint tant bien que mal. Il avait déjà trop pleuré aujourd’hui. La vois tremblante, il demanda :

— S’il te plaît, laisse-nous revenir à comme c’était avant. Plus de kidnapping, plus de Service. Juste. Courir sur les toits pour sauver des enfants. (Akaashi rit doucement.) D’accord ?

Bokuto acquiesça.

— Comme avant. Je t’avais fait une promesse mais je t’ai fait te sentir mal. Je suis désolé. Merci.

Keiji renifla bruyamment, tout en riant légèrement.

— Merci pour quoi ?

— Merci de continuer à me supporter.

Et en voyant le sourire de Koutarou, Akaashi se souvint pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de lui. Et cet amour revint le frapper en pleine face. Et il se demanda comment il avait pu, un jour, songer à vivre sans Koutarou. Il allait lui répondre — quoi, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il pensait que ce n’était pas la peine d’y réfléchir trop — quand ils entendirent la porte s’ouvrir. Akaashi croisa le regard de Kuroo, qui, tandis que Kenma le poussait à l’intérieur, demanda de façon rhétorique :

— Ah, mauvais timing peut-être ?

***

Laissant de côté sa dissertation de philosophie, Akaashi prit son téléphone dans sa main pour regarder ses réseaux sociaux. Il répondit à Konoha qui se plaignait de la difficulté des études en pharmacie, avant d’ouvrir ses messages privés pour aller lui-même se plaindre de la longueur de sa dissertation à Koutarou. Elle n’était que pour la semaine suivante, mais faisait déjà 5 pages et il n’avait pas encore terminé. Heureusement qu’il ne détestait pas cette matière.

Il fallut moins d’une minute pour que Bokuto soit en ligne et lui réponde de tenir bon. Pour lui remonter le moral, il lui raconta qu’aujourd’hui, il avait aidé un chat à descendre d’un arbre et que celui-ci lui avait léché la main pour le remercier. Puis qu’il avait aussi empêché un vol et une agression à main armée. « Les rues dont plus sûres, et il y a plus de gens heureux qu’hier ! （*´▽｀*）» lui envoya-t-il, et Keiji était heureux pour eux, évidemment, mais il aurait aimé être là avec Koutarou. Mais bon, il n’y pouvait rien. Il était obligé d’aller en cours ; déjà car il lui fallait bien un avenir mais aussi car il ne devait surtout pas faire de vagues. C’était déjà beaucoup de pouvoir se joindre à son ami de temps à autre, il ne pouvait pas en demander plus.

Alors il lui répondit simplement qu’il était content que Koutarou ait eu une bonne journée, et que ces bonnes nouvelles lui avaient redonné la force de travailler (ce qui n’était qu’un demi-mensonge : Koutarou le motivait toujours à donner le meilleur de lui-même). Au moment où il reprit son stylo, il entendit toquer à la porte. Il fit tomber son casque sur son cou, la musique qu’il mettait pour travailler ne devenant plus qu’un murmure.

— Oui ? appela-t-il.

La porte s’ouvrit et le visage de son père apparut.

— On va bientôt manger. Tu viens ?

Akaashi hocha la tête, coupa la musique et déposa son casque sur son bureau, à côté de sa (deuxième) copie double. Il se leva ensuite, suivant son père dans l’escalier. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard soucieux, comme s’il avait oublié que son fils était guéri depuis un mois. Keiji pouvait lui pardonner ce genre d’oubli. Il appréciait savoir qu’il comptait au moins un peu pour lui.

Exceptionnellement, sa mère avait préparé le repas ce soir-là ; et c’est avec une appréhension certaine à l’envers du contenu de la marmite qui reposait sur le feu qu’Akaashi commença à mettre le couvert, avant que sa petite sœur le rejoigne quand elle fut enfin décollée du dessin animé qui passait à la télé à cette heure-ci. Ensuite, il s’assit à sa place habituelle, regardant son père commencer à laver les ustensiles de cuisine pour diminuer la charge de travail d’après le repas.

Rapidement, ses parents décrétèrent que le repas était prêt, et son père alla éteindre la télévision sous les protestations de Mei qui devait être à un tournant  _ absolument capital _ de l’histoire.

Le contenu de la marmite se révéla être un pot-au-feu. Keiji se trouva légèrement rassuré car c’était à peu près le seul plat que sa mère était capable de réaliser sans que ce soit un pur désastre, même si ce n’était pas du tout la saison et qu’il aurait probablement tout donné pour manger quelque chose de frais et léger. Quand il y regardait de plus près, son père semblait absolument exténué, alors il pouvait bien permettre ce plat hors-saison. Et puis c’était bon, le pot-au-feu.

Ils mangèrent en silence, tous les quatre, regardant avec consternation le restant de pot-au-feu après qu’ils soient tous repus. Ils en mangeraient encore pendant trois jours. Quand ils eurent terminé, Keiji laissa Mei débarrasser la table tandis que sa mère allait s’affaler sur le canapé avec une tablette de chocolat pour se féliciter d’avoir fait à manger. Il ne resta plus que Keiji et son père, qui s’empressèrent de finir la vaisselle pour aller à leur tour aller chercher un repos bien mérité (ou pas pour Keiji, qui aimerait  _ vraiment _ finir sa dissertation). Keiji s’occupait de laver, tandis que son père séchait et rangeait. C’était habituel, et ils tombèrent dans leur rythme assez rapidement. Alors que le plus âgé rangeait les assiettes dans le placard dos à Akaashi, il demanda :

— Comment ça se passe en ce moment, avec l’école ? Tu as l’air de travailler beaucoup.

Son fils haussa les épaules.

— J’ai réussi à récupérer les cours que j’avais ratés, alors c’est mieux qu’au début de l’année. Bon, ça reste difficile, mais les examens sont passés et c’est bientôt les vacances alors ça va en ce moment. Je pense avoir plutôt réussi les examens…

Son père revint près de lui pour sécher les verres et les ranger.

— C’est vrai ? Tant mieux. Le plus important est que tu sois fier de toi.

Akaashi opina, silencieux. Sa fierté était un peu dure à satisfaire, mais il faisait de son mieux. Il déposa les derniers couverts dans l’égouttoir et son père remit le torchon à sa place.

— Pendant les vacances, on aimerait aller chez ta tante pour profiter un peu du lac. Il paraît que l’été sera chaud. Ça te dirait ?

C’était vrai. Au vu des températures actuelles, il ne doutait pas qu’ils se prendraient une bonne vague de canicule. Un point d’eau à portée serait clairement le bienvenu. Cependant, il ne savait pas encore ce qu’il ferait pendant les vacances. Il aurait éventuellement une révolution à organiser, après tout.

— Je ne sais pas encore. On pensait se voir avec des amis, mais on n’a pas encore de date précise et ils ont plus de contraintes que moi, alors…

— Au pire, tu pourras nous rejoindre en train. On y passera sûrement une bonne partie des vacances, donc…

Akaashi secoua la tête.

— Je ne vais pas vous faire payer un billet de train. S’il le faut, je resterai ici. Je suis bientôt majeur, je peux me débrouiller.

Ils se faisaient maintenant face, et Keiji put voir le regard soucieux de son père.

— Tu es sûr ? Tu ne te sentiras pas un peu seul ? Tu ne préfères pas demander à quelqu’un de t’héberger pour quelque temps ?

— Ça ira.

Akaashi lui fit un sourire, pour le convaincre. Il se sentait étrangement vulnérable, et l’idée que la conversation s’arrête là ne lui déplaisait pas.

— On verra bien, de toute manière, dit-il. Je… (Il gesticula en direction de l’escalier)… vais finir ma dissertation.

— D’accord. Bon courage, tu vas en venir à bout.

— Merci.

Keiji prit la direction de l’escalier de leur duplex. Il put juste voir son père aller donner un petit coup de coude à la mère d’Akaashi pour obtenir une place sur le canapé et un carré de chocolat, avant de lui-même prendre le chemin de son destin.

***

Ils étaient assis à l’intérieur d’un café avec Bokuto. Un chat grimpa sur les genoux d’Akaashi et passé la surprise, celui-ci le caressa doucement. Koutarou regardait la scène avec émerveillement et d’un air vaguement jaloux. C’était le bar à chats auquel ils devaient aller ensemble en Mars. Ils n’en avaient pas eu l’occasion jusqu’à maintenant. Lorsque Koutarou lui avait dit que du coup, il n’y était jamais allé du tout non plus, cela fit plaisir à Keiji. En plus, c’était Bokuto qui payait (vu les prix, il n’allait pas s’en plaindre). Akaashi avait pris un simple café car il se sentait mal de coûter cher (mais encore une fois, il n’allait pas se plaindre).

Tandis qu’il laissait son esprit vagabonder en caressant le chat, il entendit le clic d’un appareil photo de téléphone (quels téléphones faisaient encore du bruit..?). Il releva brusquement la tête et vit Koutarou qui tenait son téléphone d’un air coupable. Akaashi lui jeta un regard indigné (parce que ça ne se fait pas, de prendre des photos des gens en cachette) et tendit sa main.

— Je prenais juste le chat en photo ! protesta Bokuto, tenant son téléphone comme s’il s’agissait d’un trésor.

Akaashi haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu, et tendit sa main de plus belle. D’un air déconfit, Koutarou déposa son téléphone dans la paume de Keiji, la photo qu’il venait de prendre affichée sur l’écran. Akaashi la regarda, et trouva que c’était une belle photo. Il avait l’air vraiment attendri. C’était rare, une photo de lui ainsi. La plupart du temps, il avait une expression neutre sur les photographies, alors ça changeait. Il en serait presque à dire que Bokuto avait du talent. En tout cas, il serait dommage de l’effacer. Il voulait bien que Koutarou soit le détenteur de la seule photo où il souriait. Sans rien faire, il rendit son téléphone à Bokuto, lui demandant simplement :

— Tu pourras me l’envoyer ?

Koutarou cligna des yeux, surpris de s’en sortir comme ça. Il hocha la tête puis rangea son portable avant que Keiji ne change d’avis. Ce dernier prit une gorgée de son café, ayant toujours une main occupée à caresser le chat. Au bout d’un moment, l’animal se dégagea pour grimper sur la table et aller renifler la main de Bokuto. Une fois cela fait, il frotta sa tête contre le bras de Koutarou pour demander d’autres caresses, qui lui en donna avec une sorte de reconnaissance.

Pour se venger de sa photo volée, Keiji sortit à son tour son téléphone, activa l’appareil photo et tenta de trouver un cadrage correct. Sans trop s’attarder, il appuya sur le déclencheur. Sa photo à lui était moins bien. Un peu floue, et moins… révérencieuse ? Il regrettait de ne pas avoir de don pour la photographie, mais au moins la sienne resterait véritablement secrète.

Quand Akaashi rentra chez lui, il changea de fond d’écran et de mot de passe. On n’est jamais trop prudent.

***

Quand son père lui avait dit qu’ils passeraient une bonne partie des vacances chez sa tante, il n’avait pas menti. Son père avait trouvé un labo qui avait besoin de ses services proche du lieu où ils logeraient, et sa mère travaillerait à distance. Ainsi, les vacances n’avaient commencé que depuis 3 jours que ses parents avaient fait leurs valises et les avaient chargées dans la voiture. Mei avait demandé à plusieurs reprises pourquoi Keiji ne viendrait pas avec eux, et ils eurent toutes les difficultés du monde à la convaincre que ce n’était pas la fin du monde et que Keiji les aimait encore. Il avait juste besoin d’un environnement calme pour travailler avec ses amis, était le meilleur argument qu’ils avaient trouvé. Enfin, le soir, ils firent leurs au revoir. Son père et sa mère vinrent le voir, pour essayer de le persuader de se joindre à eux durant le courant de l’été.

— Tu es vraiment sûr que ça ira ? demanda sa mère, son énorme sac de randonnée sur le dos.

Il hocha la tête.

— Si jamais tu changes d’avis, tu nous appelles tout de suite, hein. On te trouvera un billet de train, ou je viendrai te chercher en voiture, lui assura son père.

— J’ai reçu une prime alors ne t’inquiète pas pour le prix du trajet d’accord ?

Il soupira, presque exaspéré par ses parents.

— Tout se passera bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Devant le regard qui semblait attendre quelque chose de plus de ses parents, il rajouta :

— Et oui, je vous appellerai si j’ai envie de vous rejoindre.

Ils parurent satisfaits tous les deux. Mei appela leur père et celui-ci tapota l’épaule de son fils avant d’aller s’occuper de sa fille. Une fois de plus, Akaashi fut confronté au regard inquiet de sa mère.

— Si jamais tu manques d’argent, tu vas demander aux voisins d’accord ? (Il s’apprêta à dire qu’elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter quand elle continua.) Je te connais, tu pourrais rester à mourir de faim plutôt qu’aller demander de l’aide. Alors tu le fais.

Avec un air contrit, il répondit :

— D’accord.

— Et tu fais attention à toi. S’il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu appelles. Et même s’il ne se passe rien, appelle quand même.

— Oui.

— Mange équilibré. Pense à faire des machines de linge. Tu te rappelles où sont les capsules ? Elles sont dans le tiroir…

Keiji rit légèrement.

— Oui, je sais Maman. Tout va bien se passer, je t’assure. J’appellerai si j’ai un problème, et demanderai aux voisins sinon.

Sa mère le scruta, comme pour vérifier qu’il était sincère, avant d’abandonner.

— C’est bien.

Elle l’embrassa, avant d’aller déposer son sac dans la voiture.

— À plus tard alors, Keiji.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture quittait le parking de l’immeuble et Akaashi rentra chez lui, fermant à clef derrière lui et regardant l’appartement vide.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne Saint Valentin! Pour la peine, un chapitre qui n'a rien à voir avec la Saint Valentin.
> 
> La solution pour le chiffre de Vigenère est pas très subtile, et à cause d'un défaut d'écriture (et d'une immense flemme de rectifier le tir pour rendre ça plus lisible): dans la troisième partie, c'est Kai et Suga. VOILA.
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Une semaine après le début des vacances, il reçut un message de Kuroo qui lui parut sincèrement énigmatique.

« Hey, tu connais le chiffre de Vigenère ?

En tout cas, tu connais le nom du gardien des clés. pazvprcahcaaxolltwaomhihwosoueaiboldnbwlbzdcmvlzcpmmmizygeaussm »

Il passa une après-midi entière à essayer de comprendre ce qu’était le chiffre de Vigenère et comment briser le code. Au bout de quelques heures, son tableau sous la main, il finit par décrypter l’intégralité, et répondit un simple « Okay ».

Le lendemain, Kuroo lui envoya ceci « vivguhoyecpcshlrnspfyxnusywinazl », et sacrément blasé, Keiji lui répondit « Il m’a fallu 35 minutes pour lire ce message. Sinon, je suis partant ». Étonné qu’il lui eût fallu autant de temps, Kuroo l’informa qu’il existait des décodeurs en ligne, et Akaashi se sentit profondément con.

***

Ce n’était que le début de la deuxième semaine de juillet, alors Keiji décida d’aller suivre Koutarou dans ses aventures. Maintenant que Bokuto n’avait plus de cours, il passait le plus clair de son temps entre l’appartement familial, celui de Kuroo, le QG des superhéros (qu’il avait promis de faire visiter à Akaashi un jour) et la rue. Au départ, Keiji l’avait rejoint chez lui. Il avait ainsi pu revoir les parents de Koutarou, et finalement rencontrer Kimiko, son adorable petite sœur. Après avoir plus ou moins été forcés à jouer avec elle pendant une bonne heure, Koutarou reçut un appel et rien qu’à sa posture, Keiji sut qu’il s’agissait d’un appel pour son travail. Voir Bokuto aussi fier de ce qu’il faisait rendit Akaashi fier de lui à son tour. Il était content d’être tombé amoureux de quelqu’un comme ça.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour sauter dans le bus, et Keiji trouva ça amusant, un superhéros qui prenait le bus pour aller travailler. Peut-être était-ce parce que Bokuto n’était plus au lycée, mais Akaashi avait désormais vraiment conscience qu’aider des gens était le travail et Koutarou. C’était bel et bien sérieux. Parfois, c’était à lui d’aller sauver des civils attaqués par des personnes avec des pouvoirs ayant été effacées. Bizarrement, maintenant qu’il avait de l’expérience dans ce domaine, tout cela lui semblait beaucoup plus substantiel.

Une dizaine de stations plus loin, ils sortirent du bus et firent le chemin jusqu’à l’endroit où on attendait Bokuto, et Akaashi reconnut l’ambiance habituelle qui régnait lorsque le Service bouclait un quartier. Cette espèce d’immobilité, comme si tout s’était arrêté. Les rues étaient désertes ; les passants semblaient les éviter inconsciemment. C’était effrayant, l’effet des pouvoirs des superhéros. Il se dit que peut-être, lui aussi, il avait un jour décidé de changer spontanément d’itinéraire sans raison particulière. C’est le genre de chose qu’il ne pourrait jamais savoir.

Au détour d’une rue, ils rencontrèrent des personnes habillées en officiers de police. Du rouleau jaune bouclait la rue, et Bokuto passa dessous comme s’il avait fait ça toute sa vie pour aller discuter avec les agents. Au bout d’un moment, il les salua, et indiqua à Keiji de le rejoindre. Sentant le regard des employés du Service sur lui, Akaashi fit la moue.

— Je sens que le Service va encore plus me détester…

Koutarou lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

— Pourquoi il te détesterait ? Tu m’aides !

Keiji haussa les épaules.

— Vous êtes censés être top-secret, non ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu’ils apprécient particulièrement la présence de quelqu’un d’extérieur.

— Mhh ? Ce n’est pas très grave, si ? De toute manière, tu m’as déjà accompagné plusieurs fois. C’est un peu trop tard pour se poser ce genre de question.

Keiji lui concéda ce point, et ils continuèrent d’avancer vers une maison qui semblait assez banale, si ce n’était la pancarte « À vendre » à moitié déchirée qui trônait à son front.

— Du coup, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Visiblement, il y a un groupe de super-vilain qui s’est regroupé dans cette maison. On veut essayer de tous les attraper en même temps.

Quand il regarda autour d’eux, il sembla évident à Akaashi que le Service avait déployé les grands moyens. Au moins une bonne dizaine d’autres superhéros attendait les instructions des stratèges qui discutaient un peu à l’écart. L’atmosphère était tendue, chacun attendant de savoir qui ferait le premier pas. Les personnes à l’intérieur du bâtiment devaient les avoir remarqués depuis longtemps. Les deux camps peaufinaient leur plan en espérant avoir le temps de le mettre en œuvre. Koutarou devait le sentir aussi, car il lui glissa :

— Ça risque d’être dangereux, tu devrais reculer et rejoindre les stratèges.

Il n’en avait pas envie, mais il savait que Bokuto avait raison. Il ne servirait à rien ici, il ne serait qu’un poids à protéger. Mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et il n’aimait pas l’idée que Koutarou se mette en danger. Il n’avait, jusqu’ici, jamais assisté à une opération visant à attraper un groupe entier de super-vilains. La plupart du temps, ils étaient seuls, ou ça n’allait que jusqu’à des groupes de trois ou quatre maximum. Mais c’était le travail de Bokuto, se mettre en danger pour sauver d’autres personnes. Alors, docilement, il fit un pas vers l’arrière pour se mettre à l’abri.

Soudainement, sans aucun signe avertisseur, une explosion les envoya voler tous les deux vers l’arrière. Pendant que Keiji luttait pour reprendre sa respiration et arrêter de manger la poussière au sol, Koutarou se releva d’un bond pour s’aviser de la situation. Deux personnes étaient sorties de la bâtisse désormais en feu. Akaashi n’arriva pas à voir leurs visages, mais il distingua un briquet dans la main de l’un d’eux.

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour se rendre compte qu’ils préparaient une nouvelle explosion. Il n’avait pas le temps de s’éloigner significativement, mais il roula sur le côté et protégea son visage avec son bras et tenta de leur crier attention. Cependant, un autre cri couvrit le sien, et la sensation de brûlure ou de choc qu’il attendait ne vint jamais. Une autre personne leur ordonna de se séparer et en quelques secondes, une bonne partie des superhéros avait disparu dans la maison ou l’avait contournée.

Keiji sentit quelqu’un lui secouer l’épaule et cette personne l’aida à se relever avant de le guider vers une sorte de tente qu’Akaashi n’avait pas vue auparavant. Une fois assis à l’intérieur, il tenta de s’essuyer le visage, sans succès, et il essaya de reconnaître l’individu qui l’avait traîné là. Il s’agissait d’un adulte, assez petit et aux cheveux noirs en bataille, le tout agrémenté de lunettes, Akaashi avait l’impression de l’avoir déjà vu quelque part sans réussir à se souvenir où. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la dizaine d’yeux posés sur lui, mais il avait l’impression que ce n’était pas le plus important pour le moment.

Quelqu’un d’autre, aux cheveux décolorés et l’air bien plus menaçant, s’approcha de lui.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

Keiji déglutit, essayant de trouver une explication qui ne le mettrait pas trop dans la mouise. Cependant, une voix s’occupa de répondre à sa place. Quand il leva la tête, Akaashi crut reconnaître une des personnes qu’il avait rencontrées durant la fête, neuf mois auparavant, et qu’il avait revue de temps à autre lors de ses péripéties avec Koutarou.

— C’est l’ami de Bokuto, non ? Ce n’est pas la première fois que je le vois observer ce genre d’opération.

Akaashi hocha la tête, espérant que cela suffirait à ce que sa présence pendant ce processus délicat soit pardonnée. L’homme effrayant soupira, pinçant l’arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

— Ce n’est pas une raison pour se mettre en danger comme ça.

— Je suis désolé. Je comptais aller me mettre à l’abri, mais l’explosion nous a surpris.

— Ce n’est pas —

L’homme plus petit le coupa en posant une main sur son bras. Il s’adressa à Akaashi d’un ton doux :

— Je suis sûr que tu as conscience du danger dans lequel tu te mets en venant ici. Même si tu as le temps de te replier, il peut quand même t’arriver quelque chose de grave. Si tu le sais, tant mieux. Mais il faut que tu saches que si quelque chose t’arrive, tu en seras le seul responsable, et il est probable qu’il nous soit difficile de faire quoi que ce soit pour toi.

Il posa une main sur l’épaule de Keiji.

— Sans parler du fait que tu n’es pas vraiment censé te trouver ici, et que ça ne fait, sans aucun doute, pas plaisir à tout le monde.

Akaashi hocha la tête, ne sachant plus qui il trouvait le plus effrayant désormais.

— Je ferai attention, répondit-il.

À ce moment-là, une nouvelle explosion retentit, et l’attention de tous les occupants de la tente revint sur l’extérieur. Les parois de leur abri leur permettaient de voir l’extérieur sans être vus depuis l’autre côté. Le regard de Keiji fut instantanément attiré par Koutarou, qui continuait à se battre devant la maison avec une autre superhéroïne. Il était désormais habillé de sa tenue de superhéros, et des objets volaient tout autour d’eux. L’un des deux criminels qui étaient sortis précédemment était au sol — celui équipé d’un briquet, si Akaashi ne se trompait pas. L’autre avait pris une apparence bestiale, et bondissait sur ses adversaires. Elle réussit à attraper la jeune fille et la balança contre Koutarou, les envoyant tous les deux heurter le mur d’un bâtiment voisin. Keiji résista à l’impulsion qui l’incitait à venir à son secours.

Retenant son souffle, il assista au combat. Il était si concentré qu’il faillit ne pas entendre l’homme effrayant parler dans une sorte de talkie-walkie, demandant :

— L’agent infiltré a-t-il pu être sauvé et mis en sécurité ? (Un silence, des mots qu’Akaashi ne parvint pas à comprendre.) Parfait. On ne peut rien faire pour ceux qui se sont déjà échappés. Concentrez-vous sur ceux que vous pouvez toujours arrêter. Ce serait dommage que vous les laissiez s’enfuir en étant déconcentrés par les autres.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Koutarou et sa camarade revinrent vers la tente, leurs deux adversaires assommés et accrochés avec des cordes étranges. Il fallut un autre bon quart d’heure pour que tout redevienne calme. La maison finissait de brûler doucement. Certains des murs, voire bâtiments alentour avaient été en partie détruits, mais peu à peu, tous les superhéros revinrent sains et saufs, certains amenant avec eux un des super-vilains. La plupart d’entre eux étaient amochés, mais ils firent leur compte-rendu comme si de rien n’était.

Keiji se rendit compte de deux choses bien distinctes. Tout d’abord, ils ne pouvaient faire confiance à personne. Le Service pouvait avoir des agents doubles. Certaines personnes le soutenaient en toute connaissance de cause, participaient à ses pratiques un peu douteuses. Ils ne pouvaient se fier à personne ; le propre même des agents doubles est bien de ne pas ressembler à un traître. Ils allaient peut-être devoir renverser une organisation surpuissante sans pouvoir recruter d’alliés.

Deuxièmement, tous les superhéros étaient très forts. S’ils allaient devoir les affronter, ce serait difficile. Il faudrait donc que la majorité d’entre eux les soutiennent. Il leur fallait trouver un moyen de les rallier à eux, le tout sans que le Service soit au courant.

S’il n’y avait qu’un seul de ces deux faits, peut-être la situation aurait-elle été moins compliquée. Mais à l’instant, Akaashi n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment ils s’en sortiraient.

***

Au jour convenu, Akaashi vint s’aventurer jusque devant l’immeuble où Kuroo l’avait emmené un mois et demi auparavant. Il y trouva Kuroo, qui ouvrit les deux portes qui protégeaient l’intérieur, et ils descendirent les escaliers en direction de leur salle secrète. Ce coup-ci, Akaashi évita de chuter de plus d’un mètre, étant déjà au courant de ce qui devait se passer. Comme la fois précédente, ils mirent leurs téléphones en mode avion avant de finir leur descente infernale vers leur destinée.

Keiji sentit le désespoir l’envahir quand il constata que trois nouvelles personnes avaient joint leur réunion illégale. Kenma était assis dans un coin, mais il reconnaissait aussi le jeune homme qui l’avait aidé à expliquer sa présence sur l’opération du Service une semaine auparavant, et quelqu’un qu’il avait probablement déjà vu avant, mais dont il n’avait pas de souvenir précis. Ce qu’il savait, c’était que leur présence signifiait qu’il avait eu raison et qu’il se passait vraiment quelque chose de plus grave encore que de détruire la vie de ceux qui ne plaisaient pas au Service.

D’après l’expression résignée de Kuroo, il était déjà au courant. Akaashi semblait être le dernier arrivé, car Yaku et Daishou étaient présents. Seule Mika était absente, mais Keiji n’était pas sûr qu’elle comptait réellement les rejoindre dans leur quête pour changer le monde. En tout cas, ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, et Kuroo et Akaashi s’assirent sur les chaises qui restaient autour de la table.

Leurs regards attendaient tous Yaku, mais aucun d’eux ne dit mot. Ils patientèrent, laissant Yaku trouver un moyen d’expliquer ce qu’il avait à dire.

— C’est la merde.

La confusion envahit le groupe, car ce n’était pas très explicite comme déclaration. Keiji crut même voir la personne qu’il ne connaissait pas réprimer un sourire. Finalement, Yaku reprit :

— Il y a deux choses. Tout d’abord, ils font des recherches sur une possibilité de savoir dès la naissance si un enfant a des pouvoirs. On a… de bonnes raisons de penser que le but de ce diagnostic serait de pouvoir endoctriner des enfants dès que possible. Histoire d’avoir moins de personnes en désaccord avec ce qu’il se passe. La deuxième est la conception d’une machine qui permettrait de transmettre les pouvoirs d’une personne à une autre. Actuellement, le Service repose presque intégralement sur Adonia. Par conséquent…

— Une seconde, l’interrompit Daishou. Adonia ?

Comme si le fait qu’Adonia n’était pas nécessairement la personne la plus connue au monde était étrange, Yaku sembla surpris un instant, avant de se reprendre.

— Cette information est l’une des mieux gardées du Service, donc à partir de maintenant, je vous conseille de faire très très attention à ce que vous dites. C’est d’ailleurs, évidemment, la même chose pour toutes les informations que je vais vous donner aujourd’hui. Le Service se doute que vous les connaissez et c’est foutu pour nous tous. Une fois hors d’ici, c’est comme si vous ne les aviez _jamais_ entendues, d’accord ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

— Okay. C’est une spéculation assez connue, mais le Service possède une personne qui a la capacité d’effacer n’importe quel souvenir de votre mémoire si elle vous regarde dans les yeux. Akaashi, Kuroo, Kenma et moi la connaissons déjà. Il s’agit d’Adonia. Officiellement, elle appartient au secteur de la gestion des superhéros et travaille en tant que psychologue. Cependant, elle permet notamment au Service de faire oublier à certaines personnes qu’elles ont vu un superhéros. Et elle permet aussi au Service de faire disparaître des possesseurs de pouvoir en toute impunité. Ceux qui font trop de bruits, qui refusent vraiment de rester dans les clous, qui mettent en danger son statut.

Le silence qui les entourait était pesant, le seul son étant la voix de Yaku.

— Je pense que vous le savez tous, mais tous les artéfacts ne peuvent marcher que tant que la personne ayant prêté son pouvoir est en vie. Par conséquent, dès le décès d’Adonia, le Service aurait été dans l’impossibilité de continuer à effacer des personnes de la façon dont il le fait actuellement. Ce qui signifie que nous aurions plus de liberté. Ce qui signifie également que le Service aurait beaucoup moins d’influence sur qui nous sommes. Il arrêterait d’avoir la main mise sur les souvenirs des superhéros. De plus, il nous est impossible de savoir quels pouvoirs apparaîtront à l’avenir. Si quelqu’un possède dans le futur la faculté de créer des souvenirs, cela laisserait au Service la possibilité de nous créer de A à Z. Donc…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Kuroo la termina à sa place.

— C’est la grosse merde.

Yaku hocha la tête. Akaashi fronça les sourcils, essayant d’intégrer les informations.

— Donc Adonia est la seule personne avec la faculté d’effacer les souvenirs ? Au monde ?

Yaku tapota ses doigts sur la table un instant, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

— À ma connaissance, du moins. Qui dépend de notre Service, et, qui plus est, accepte d’utiliser ses pouvoirs à son profit, c’est sûr et certain. Mais c’est assez difficile de se procurer des informations sur les Services d’autres pays. Mais même en supposant qu’une autre personne occupe le même rôle qu’Adonia dans un autre pays, je doute qu’ils acceptent de partager. Avec son travail ici, Adonia est déjà aux limites de son pouvoir. D’où l’importance de la transmission de pouvoir pour le futur. Je suppose que l’idéal serait de trouver un moyen de les dédoubler et pas simplement transmettre mais… Pour être franc, les pouvoirs restent majoritairement un mystère. On apprend en classe la majorité de ce qu’il y a à savoir, c’est-à-dire des informations floues et abstraites.

Nerveusement, Akaashi commença à tordre ses doigts. Il n’était pas le seul à être soucieux, car la personne face à lui semblait se retenir avec toute son âme de ronger ses ongles. Daishou, qui les regardait adossé au mur, leur demanda :

— Et du coup ? Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant que vous savez ça ? Comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider, je tiens à ma vie perso. Pas mon problème si vous voulez absolument mourir.

Kuroo s’apprêta à lui lancer une insulte, mais après avoir dégluti, Kenma le coupa dans son élan :

— On a besoin de Bokuto.

Daishou leva un sourcil, entre sceptique et moqueur.

— Bokuto ? Le type incapable de garder un secret ?

Il reçut quatre regards assassins et se tut avec un air plus que mécontent. Dans une autre situation, il aurait probablement continué, mais l’ambiance déjà pesante le força malgré lui au silence. La personne qu’il ne connaissait pas (et Akaashi espérait sincèrement pouvoir mettre un nom sur son visage prochainement) prit la parole :

— Bokuto ? Pourquoi Bokuto en particulier ?

Kuroo lui répondit :

— Il a un pouvoir puissant et il est influençable. Si le Service l’utilise contre nous, on est foutus.

— Et s’il dit quoi que ce soit, tout capote. Wow, super idée, j’applaudis.

Kuroo poussa un long soupir pour garder son calme. Akaashi, qui était déjà conscient du problème (de toute manière, arriveraient-ils à cacher quelque chose comme ça à Koutarou pendant longtemps ?), réfléchissait à une solution.

— Il ne faut surtout pas que le Service nous fasse passer pour des méchants, c’est bien ça ? Peut-être que l’idéal serait de ne pas le dire à Bokuto tout de suite mais de… l’introduire doucement ? Je ne sais pas…

Kuroo écarquilla les yeux et claqua des doigts comme s’il avait eu l’idée du siècle. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage et Akaashi eut peur de ce qu’il allait dire. À raison, visiblement, car se tournant vers Keiji, Kuroo lui donna une mission :

– Akaashi. Reste avec Bokuto tous les jours. Pécho-le ou quelque chose, mais reste avec —

Kuroo fut obligé de se couper dans sa phrase quand Keiji commença à s’étouffer violemment avec sa salive. Kenma leva les yeux aux ciels pendant que l’inconnu les regardait avec un visage qui laissait transparaître un intérêt absolument déplacé.

— En tout cas, reste avec lui le plus possible. Il doit te faire le plus confiance possible. Plus qu’au Service.

Soulevant une question importante, la personne qu’Akaashi avait déjà vue mais dont il ne connaissait pas le nom non plus (Bon Dieu.) se fit entendre pour la première fois depuis le début de leur petite réunion :

— Mais si cette Adonia est si puissante, elle pourrait bien effacer les souvenirs d’Akaashi que Bokuto a, non ? C’est les vacances, comment vous serez au courant si ça arrive ?

En voyant l’air narquois de Kuroo, Akaashi se dit qu’il allait encore souffrir.

– Des photos. Akaashi, prends une photo de Bokuto tous les jours et poste-la sur un compte privé sur Instagram. Discret. Pratique.

Les sourcils d’Akaashi montèrent très haut sur son front.

— Discret ? Tu me demandes de prendre une photo de Bokuto tous les jours, et de faire comme si c’était discret ?

L’inconnu surenchérit. Dans le sens de Kuroo hélas.

– C’est vrai. C’est pratique, n’importe qui peut poster des photos sur un compte Instagram sans que ce soit bizarre. Il faut que ce soit de belles photos par contre. Un vrai fan account.

L’incompréhension et la désillusion transparaissant sur son visage, Akaashi répondit platement.

— Je ne prends jamais de photos. Ça sortirait de nulle part.

— Dit-il comme si son fond d’écran n’était pas une de ces dites photos, glissa Kuroo en roulant les yeux.

Akaashi s’étrangla à nouveau.

— Pardon ?

— Si tu te poses la question de comment je le sais, t’as déverrouillé ton téléphone tout à l’heure pour le mettre en mode avion.

Akaashi s’apprêtait à lui répondre quand Daishou interrompit l’évidente opération de matchmaking :

— Okay, et du coup vous allez faire quoi, concrètement ? Parce que pour l’instant, on est à « Comment empêcher Bokuto de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? », ce que je ne considère pas comme un plan tenant la route.

Kuroo se tourna vers lui.

— Quoi, je croyais que ça ne t’intéressait pas car tu ne vas pas nous aider de toute manière ? Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt ?

— Hah ? Rappelle-moi qui vous permet d’utiliser cette salle déjà ?

— Tu vois un rapport ?

Kenma, encore une fois, les arrêta, ayant visiblement une terrible envie de rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible :

– Bon, d’abord. Quel est notre objectif ?

Akaashi prit la parole d’un ton décidé :

— Je veux que le Service ne soit plus capable de faire ce qu’il fait impunément. Ce qui m’est arrivé, c’est uniquement à cause de leurs pratiques douteuses. On ne peut pas les laisser effacer des existences comme ça. Ou d’autres personnes deviendront folles et d’autres seront kidnappés. On ne peut pas laisser ça arriver.

Il attendit une petite seconde avant de terminer.

— C’est ce que je veux personnellement. Je ne sais pas comment atteindre ça, mais c’est ce qui me semble juste. Dites-le si vous avez un problème avec ça.

Yaku regarda tout le monde présent dans la pièce, et, voyant l’air soucieux de l’inconnu, lui demanda :

— Suga ? Quelque chose à dire ?

« Enfin ! Enfin il avait un nom ! La vie était si belle, aujourd’hui ! » songea Akaashi, regardant avec admiration et satisfaction le dénommé Suga, maintenant qu’il avait un nom sur ce visage.

— Je… ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je suis forcément d’accord sur le principe, mais j’ai un peu peur des conséquences ? Pour le moment, c’est comme ça que le Service préserve le secret entourant les superhéros, non ? Si le Service arrête de faire ce qu’il fait, ça veut dire que les superhéros vont commencer à se faire connaître. En mal, probablement. Si tout le monde commence à avoir peur des superhéros, ça ne risque pas d’être dangereux ?

Un silence pesa sur la salle, car ils avaient conscience que Suga avait raison. Daishou roula des yeux dans son coin, l’air de dire « je vous l’avais bien dit, que c’était une idée de merde ». Au bout d’un moment, la dernière personne dont Akaashi ignorait le nom prit la parole :

— J’ai peut-être une idée.

Kuroo se tourna vers lui.

— Dis-nous tout.

– Si on contrôle « l’apparition des super-héros », alors on peut essayer de gérer l’opinion à leur égard, non ? Si des superhéros apparaissent en faisant de bonnes actions, ce sera déjà un bon départ. Éventuellement, faire passer le message que nous sommes des êtres comme les autres, pour réduire la peur à l’égard de personnes avec des pouvoirs. Yaku, tu as dit qu’Adonia était à la limite de son pouvoir n’est-ce pas ? Si beaucoup de choses se passent simultanément, est-ce possible que le Service soit surchargé et ne puisse pas tout contenir ?

L’air songeur, Yaku prit son menton entre ses doigts.

— Mmhh… Considérant l’efficacité des outils… c’est bien possible.

Kenma se redressa, l’air plus attentif qu’auparavant.

— Ça pourrait marcher.

Suga leur jeta un regard perplexe.

— Comment on va réussir à faire ça ? Ce n’est pas comme si on avait une réserve infinie de criminels qui justifieraient l’intervention de superhéros. Si on agit sans raison, on va s’en prendre les conséquences très rapidement.

Kenma tapota la table avec ses doigts, le bruit résonnant dans la salle.

— Des gens qui voudraient bien jouer au criminel avec nous… murmura-t-il, pensif.

Une idée vint à l’esprit d’Akaashi. Il la pesa, faillit se raviser, puis finalement il lança :

— Les gens qui ont été effacés. Peut-être qu’ils voudraient bien faire ça. On poursuit plus ou moins le même objectif qu’eux, après tout. Si on leur explique le concept, alors…

Aucun d’eux n’avait envie de recourir à une telle stratégie. Mais ils ne savaient pas quel autre choix ils avaient, ils n’avaient pas d’autre moyen. L’avantage de cette stratégie était que des attaques incessantes venant des Rejetés étaient cohérentes : le Service n’allait pas suspecter ses propres sujets d’être les instigateurs d’attaques contre eux-mêmes. Probablement. S’ils étaient coordonnés et qu’ils faisaient ça bien, alors ça pourrait marcher.

— Ils n’accepteront pas.

La voix de Daishou était sèche.

— Vous êtes tout ce qu’ils détestent. Le Service a détruit leur vie, et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes tous en train de vivre bien confortablement dans son ombre. Le fait que vous n’en soyez pas conscients le prouve largement. Vous voulez détruire le Service sans rien savoir de comment est la vie sans lui. Et vous avez vu votre plan ? Littéralement les envoyer au casse-pipe, en vous donnant le beau rôle ? Vous ne trouvez pas que vous êtes un peu idéaliste, là ?

Kuroo grogna.

— Ils n’accepteront pas, et alors ? Qu’est-ce qui nous empêche d’essayer au moins ? Ce n’est pas comme si on était prêt à l’instant de toute manière, on va pas se pointer demain et leur dire « Eh vous voulez mourir pour nous ? ». On a le temps d’y réfléchir encore un peu. Et même s’ils refusent, je doute qu’ils essaient pour autant de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues : c’est pas particulièrement dans leur intérêt.

Suga hocha la tête, de l’autre côté de la table, avant de se lever, les mains à plat sur la table, et de demander :

— Qu’est-ce qui doit être fait en attendant ?

Yaku répondit :

— Personnellement, je vais continuer à surveiller la situation là-haut. Je me suis déjà fait trop remarquer, alors je suis coincé, j’ai besoin que quelqu’un d’autre teste l’eau auprès des superhéros pour voir qui nous aidera si ça tourne au vinaigre. Aussi : si quelqu’un pouvait fouiller les archives sur les attaques que les superhéros ont gérées en urgence et prendre des notes sur la réaction du Service, ce serait bien.

Kuroo prit la parole :

— Kenma et moi allons essayer de créer un artéfact permettant de bloquer les pouvoirs manipulant l’esprit. Des lentilles seraient les plus pratiques. Récemment, un possesseur de pouvoir pouvant provoquer des illusions visuelles a été repéré, donc on a déjà une bonne excuse pour travailler dessus. Mais avec ça, on sera coincés aussi.

Suga échangea un regard avec la personne auprès de lui, puis prit la parole à son tour :

— Dans ce cas, Kai et moi regarderons les archives et poserons des questions autour de nous. Le Service ne fait pas particulièrement attention à nous, donc ça devrait aller. Il reste juste Akaashi, qui sera occupé à pécho Bokuto, et Daishou qui sera occupé à _ne surtout rien faire_. Donc on est bon.

Épuisé par le rappel à cette conversation, Akaashi pressa les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux. Il hésita à protester, mais décida que le débat n’en valait pas la peine. À la place, il jeta un regard à sa montre (ou plutôt : celle que son père lui avait cédée avant les vacances, après l’avoir retrouvée au fond d’un tiroir) et constata qu’il était 18 heures bien tapées. Sentant une fatigue indescriptible, il suggéra :

— Puisque tout le monde sait quoi faire pour l’instant, on pourrait s’arrêter là ? On laisse Kuroo organiser la prochaine fois.. ?

Ils échangèrent un regard et Kuroo hocha la tête.

— Si vous trouvez quelque chose d’important, communiquez-le-moi. Je centraliserai les informations.

Ils commencèrent alors à se lever pour se mettre en route, mais la voix discrète de Kenma les arrêta :

— Suga, Kai et Yaku… vous n’êtes pas censés bien connaître Akaashi alors… tant que vous n’avez pas de raison officielle, évitez d’interagir ensemble. Après tout, Akaashi n’est pas un papillon qui vole dans tous les sens comme Bokuto…

Ils acquiescèrent, et Suga fut le premier à partir, leur souhaitant bonne soirée. Yaku le suivit peu après, avec un simple geste de la main. Daishou les laissa et remonta chez lui après leur avoir lancé une pique pour le principe. Enfin, Kai, Kenma, Kuroo et Akaashi quittèrent la salle ensemble, laissant l’endroit vide derrière eux. Kai les quitta au niveau de l’entrée, et les trois garçons restants commencèrent à se diriger en direction de la station de métro. Se tournant vers Akaashi, Kuroo demanda :

— Tu veux venir chez moi, faire une ou deux parties de Mario Kart ?

D’un mouvement de la tête, Keiji déclina sa proposition.

— Je pense plutôt rentrer chez moi, je suis un peu fatigué. Mais on peut se faire ça un autre jour.

Kuroo approuva, et ils pénétrèrent dans les sous-terrains, slalomant entre les travailleurs qui rentraient chez eux. Kuroo et Akaashi avaient un véritable talent pour systématiquement prendre le métro durant les heures de pointe. Se serrant, ils parvinrent à rentrer dans un wagon. Deux stations plus loin, Keiji quitta l’enfer de la rame bondée, fit au revoir de la main à ses amis, puis reprit seul le chemin de chez lui.


End file.
